Through The Darkness
by Val76
Summary: Klaus thinks he is ready to move forward with Cami, but she thinks she needs to get away from Klaus and move on with her life. Can he convince her otherwise when he makes good on his promise to her, which results in a shocking revelation that leads them down a dangerous path? Klaus/Cami with a little TVD crossover. Takes place after Season 2. Please R&R as always! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: A New Chapter For The Human &

Through the Darkness

Chapter 1: A New Chapter for the Human & the Hybrid

A long two weeks had passed since she last saw him. He had not called or visited. _"I would have found you."_ His words ran over and over again in her mind. She was so sure that he was thinking about kissing her that day, as the unknown source of electricity between the two became so strong that she felt her breathing increase. She was so disappointed when he left so abruptly. Cami did her best to go about her daily routines and not think of Klaus, but he crossed her mind anyway and she would find herself missing his dominating presence, hearing his sultry accented voice and, most importantly, feeling the tension between them, which was so palpable that she felt as if she would faint from the intensity of it. She knew that he was probably busy spending time with his daughter, but she still felt hurt that he hadn't contacted her at all. _So much for the promise to make it up to me,_ she thought to herself. Cami had found herself confiding in Vincent more and more. He was a good listener and she began to consider him a friend, which she needed more than anything. "Shift your focus, Cami. Think about yourself for once. Make a fresh start and try to forget about all that Mikaelson drama," he told her one day. So, she decided to make a few changes in her life. She went shopping, which she didn't really enjoy doing, and bought some new clothes. A more mature wardrobe was something she had been needing for quite some time. Then, she decided to get a new haircut, opting for a sleek bob that fell just below her chin, which made her feel much more sophisticated and less like a young college student. Although she knew that being ignored by Klaus was probably not a rejection of her, it felt like it nonetheless. The more she thought about Klaus, the more it angered her that he often made her feel that she was at his beck-and-call. She realized that his promise to make it up to her may have been just one of his manipulations, which was even more reason for her to try and forget about him. Cami had decided to splurge on a bottle of expensive Chardonnay that she enjoyed with her homemade dinner as she sat at the dining table, going through her mail. To her surprise, a wedding invitation from her childhood friend was amongst the student loan and utility bills. She eagerly opened it and saw that Amanda was getting married to a man named Brad, who she had never met. The wedding was the following month, but would require her traveling to Lake Monticello, Virginia to attend. She wasn't sure if she would be able to afford it, based on the measly tips she had been getting lately. Suddenly, Cami's phone rang. She didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" she said.

"Hello, Cami. It's been a long time," a friendly male voice said.

Cami took a deep breath as the realization of who was on the other end hit her like a ton of bricks. "Richard? Oh my God, how are you?" She responded excitedly.

"Very well! Did you get the invitation in the mail from Amanda?"

"Yeah, I just opened it. Are you going?"

"I hope so. I travel a lot for work and I found out that you were in New Orleans. I'm coming through there tomorrow and staying for a few days. I would love to see you again. Are you free?"

"Yes – very free! I have the night off tomorrow!"

"I was thinking about purchasing tickets to the opera. Would you like to go with me?"

"I would love to! Can you pick me up at Rousseau's? That's where I work and I need to drop off the keys to the person filling in for me."

"Sure. I'll pick you up about six?"

"Yeah! Thank you, Richard. I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you. Bye." Memories of Richard flooded her mind as she thought of the many adventures they had as kids. They went to school together for most of their elementary years, but stayed in touch every so often. It had been at least four years since she had last heard from him. Feeling ecstatic about having a date after so long without one, Cami watched TV for a while before deciding to go to bed. As she looked into the mirror before conducting her nightly bedtime routine, Cami marveled at how confident she looked and felt, for the first time in a long time. She ran her brush through her hair, smiling at how quickly she was done since it was significantly shorter. Simplifying her life was now Cami's new goal as she once again thought of Klaus, who was nothing but complicated. _"Who needs Klaus? I'm better off without him."_ She thought to herself until she walked into her bedroom and saw the window he had entered that night he compelled her. He had changed somewhat since then, and she wanted to believe that she was part of the reason. Or, perhaps it was Hope. Either way, she was not going to be able to forget about him quite so easily. "Who am I kidding?" She muttered to herself, then laid down to go to sleep, with a clear picture of the handsome hybrid in her mind.

* * *

There certainly was joy and a sense of peace for Klaus as he sat with Hope in her nursery. As much as he enjoyed being with his little daughter, his mind often turned to Camille, who he left so abruptly over two weeks ago. He had been so tempted to call her or show up at Rousseau's to see her, if only for a moment, but the thought of seeing her beautiful green eyes staring back at him with such anticipation was what held him back. The feelings that surged within him lately whenever he was around her made no sense to him. She had become the only living being he could completely trust. He knew that she would never intentionally betray him, which made her the perfect ally. She also was the keeper of the dark objects, left to her by her deceased uncle Kieran. Another reason she was the perfect ally. As his strategic mind attempted to evaluate Cami's role in his life, he realized that the therapy techniques she had been using on him may have started working. He cared what she thought of him, but did she care about what he thought of her? Did she have any idea of the impact she had on his life, past and present? She had not contacted him in over two weeks. He thought for sure she would come around, demanding he make things up to her, as promised. Then again, this was Camille. Caring, compassionate Camille, who committed so many selfless acts on behalf of him, often putting his needs above her own. He who didn't deserve such treatment. Or, at the very least, he figured she would have offered a chance to talk about everything that had happened with his aunt Dahlia, but he had not heard a word from her. The thought that she might be done with him for good crossed his mind and he suddenly felt a twinge of fear. What if she had finally heeded his warning about staying away from him, for her own good? He shook the thought from his head, realizing how special she was to him and he owed it to her to make it known what he thought of her. "Freya!" he called across the house.

"Be right there," his older sister shouted back. She appeared in the doorway, wearing an apron.

"Well, you've certainly got the Mary Poppins look down. Will you be looking for a nice chimney sweep fellow to dance across the rooftops with?"

"Very funny, Niklaus. I am trying my hand at baking."

"Oh, dear God."

Freya was barely phased by her younger brother's teasing. "I used to be a good cook. I thought it would be good for me to work on a skill."

"In all honesty, Freya, I could definitely use a nanny right now. Would you watch Hope for me while I go out this evening?"

Freya's eyes lit up. "I wouldn't mind at all! You know I've grown to love this little princess!" She swept her up in her arms and Hope began to giggle, wrapping her tiny hands in Freya's long hair. "Will you be gone long?"

"It depends. If all goes well, I may be gone for a while."

"I was wondering how long you were going to wait."

Klaus blinked. "What do you mean?"

"To see Cami. Rebekah told me that you fancy her."

Taking a sharp breath in, Klaus muttered, "Our little sister needs to mind her own business." He began to walk past her, but she stopped him by putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Niklaus, I know that we haven't known each other very long, but the kind of devotion I've seen from her towards you is a rare gift. Don't take it for granted."

Avoiding eye contact with her, he replied, "I appreciate what you are trying to do, Freya, but you have a lot to learn about who I am." He walked past her and left the compound, heading for Rousseau's.

* * *

Cami sat at the bar, dressed to the nines. Her co-worker, Bridget, fussed over her new hairstyle and the silver and white sheath gown that she wore. Enjoying a drink as she waited for her date, Vincent walked in and sat down next to her.

"Whoa, Camille! Girl, you look absolutely amazing!" Vincent kissed her cheek.

Enjoying all this attention and feeling on top of the world, Cami smiled. "Well, I took your advice. I have a date tonight!" She saw a flicker of concern cross his features. "Don't worry, he's a human!"

Vincent immediately looked relieved. "You know? You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you," she kissed his cheek. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know, trying to teach our new leader to control her magic."

Cami's smile faded. "Is she still trying to hurt Klaus?"

He looked at her incredulously. "Have you ever seen her give up on anything?"

She swallowed and shook her head. "I can't think about him right now."

"You're right. I think you should be focusing on that big shot that just walked through the door."

She turned and saw Richard walking towards her. He had a big grin on his face and was carrying a bouquet of calla lilies. He was ruggedly handsome, with brown hair and brown eyes. The pictures she had seen of him through the years did not prepare her for the attractive man that stood before her. "Richard! You look so…different!" He handed the flowers to her, which she gave to Bridget to put in a vase for her. She stood up and gave him a hug.

"I had no idea you had gotten this pretty, Cami. It's been way too long." He gazed at her for a moment, then looked at his watch. "I have dinner reservations for us at 6, so we better get going."

"Oh, of course!" She grabbed her clutch purse and told her friends goodbye. They entered a stretched limo and drove away.

* * *

Klaus arrived at Rousseau's just in time to see Cami being greeted by a man he had never seen before. He felt as if he had been sucker-punched as he stared at the dazzling woman who sat at the bar. She looked radiant, in a way he had never seen before. His eyes slowly wandered up her body, studying her shapely legs, exposed by the high slit in her dress, then the curves of her hips and bosom, then her eloquently-shaped chin and cheekbones. Her face had a confident glow and it was as if her eyes were actually sparkling. There was a shine to her hair, which he noticed she had cut shorter, reminding him of a 1920's style that he was always fond of. Camille was not only beautiful to him, but extremely sexy. As he stood outside watching them embrace, a surge of jealousy began to burn in his heart. He quickly flew up to the roof, where he continued to watch them. Whoever this man was, he did not trust him. His superior vision allowed him to study the stranger from afar. A silver bracelet hung from his wrist with a charm shaped like a serpent. It resembled a symbol on a coat of arms he saw centuries ago. Although he wasn't for sure if his brave bartender was in any danger, he felt the need to keep an eye on them nonetheless.


	2. Chapter 2: A Hidden Threat

Chapter 2: A Hidden Threat

The upscale restaurant was bustling with activity. Cami enjoyed the first part of the evening when Richard reminisced with her about the fun they had as kids. Then, to Cami's surprise, the conversation turned to how successful he had become with his business dealings and how many properties he had started to acquire and she suddenly found herself bored. It was as if she was talking to a stranger. Grateful for the waiter bringing their food, Cami eagerly plunged into her dinner. She knew she should enjoy this fancy meal while she could. The restaurant he had chosen was way out of her budget. Looking up at Richard, she found herself staring at how he wolfed down his food in a very ungraceful manner, causing her to feel slightly embarrassed. Excusing herself, Cami went into the Ladies' Room to touch up her makeup and be alone for a moment. Staring into the mirror, she talked to herself quietly, "So he's got bad table manners. And he's boring. But, he's good looking and he's rich. What's not to like?" She stepped out into the hallway and felt her heart drop into her stomach as Klaus stood in front of her, wearing a very nice black suit and tie. He leaned against the wall, hands in his pockets, looking devastatingly handsome.

"What's not to like, indeed." He gave her a hint of a smile. "Good evening, Camille."

Her mouth failed to move as quickly as she wanted it to. She finally found her words, replying as casually as possible. "Good evening, Klaus."

"I must speak with you."

"Well, now is not a good time. I am on a date this evening with Richard."

"A woman of your caliber deserves far better than a petite bouquet of flowers and an outdated limousine."

She studied him, then started to become angry. "You've been spying on me, haven't you? Oh, that's just perfect! You ignore me for two weeks and the moment I start to live my life again, you need me for something! What is it this time? You need me to protect Hope from a deranged uncle, perhaps? What is it, Klaus?"

He stared into her blazing eyes. The harshness of her words didn't phase him. "I'm here to protect you."

"What are you talking about? Why?"

"Because you are important to me," he stated simply. He stepped closer to her. "I came here to tell you that. I also must tell you that I have never seen you look more beautiful than you do right now." He reached out and caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes at his touch, giving Klaus a sense of satisfaction. He knew at that moment that she did care what he thought of her.

Cami opened her eyes, a smile beginning to emerge across her lips. Her heart began to pound as she realized that this was Klaus confessing his feelings for her – something she thought would never happen. She said softly, "Is this your way of trying to tell me how you feel about me?"

Klaus smiled at her, then released her cheek and held her hand in his. "I cannot deny that we have a connection. I thought of nothing else but you these past two weeks. That is when I realized that you are just as important to me as my own daughter. You are someone that I would fight all the demons of hell for. That is why I need you to trust me, as you always have, Cami. Richard is wearing the symbol of the Green Serpent Guild. It is an ancient coven of witches that I came across a long, long time ago. If he is in league with them, he is not to be trusted."

It took a moment for her to absorb the words he just spoke to her. That was the most honesty he had ever shown about his feelings, which satisfied her as a therapist and as a friend, but as a woman who recently discovered that her feelings for him were becoming more romantic in nature, she was slightly disappointed. Shifting her focus to the subject at hand, she looked around the corner and spotted Richard, who was busy eating his meal, occasionally checking his watch. Turning back to Klaus, she let go of his hand and responded, "I'm going to continue my date now. Thank you for your warning and I will try to find out what is going on, but I need to do this my way. Will you trust me to handle this on my own?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, "Yes. I will not be far, in case you need me."

Cami waved her finger at him. "No more spying on me. You need to let me continue my evening with Richard in peace. Do you understand?"

"Camille..." He suddenly lost his words.

"What?" She replied, a little more harshly than she intended. Cami braced herself, expecting Klaus to put up a fight and demand to do things his way. Surprisingly, he remained silent and did not retort.

Klaus wanted to tell her that seeing her with what he perceived to be a dangerous man was unbearable for him, but he didn't want to anger her any further or be accused of being too controlling. He reminded himself that her perception of him meant a great deal to him. Instead, he stepped closer to her again, closing the space between them. Leaning in, he inhaled the intoxicating scent of her perfume as he kissed her softly on the cheek. He then slowly moved his lips next to her ear and whispered, "Have a good evening, Camille." A rush of wind signaled his exit and he was gone.

Swallowing back the lump in her throat, Cami steeled herself and walked back to Richard, as confidently as she could. He grinned when he saw her sit down at the table.

"I was about to send out a search party. Are you alright?"

Smiling, Cami replied, "Sorry…there was a long line." She grabbed her glass of champagne and guzzled it down. She helped herself to the bottle that sat on her table in a bucket of ice and poured another. Richard watched in astonishment.

"You like to drink," he stated, with a hint of displeasure.

"I know what you're thinking, but I promise you, I got it under control." She guzzled it down, and poured herself yet another glass. As she started to lift it to her lips, Richard extended his arm and stopped her from continuing by grabbing her wrist.

"Cami, before you get totally sloshed, I need to discuss something rather important with you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Your uncle left you some valuables when he died. There's one particular piece I want to buy from you."

Cami's eyes grew wide. She knew what he had to be referring to. Feigning ignorance, she replied, "Richard, my uncle was a priest. He was not wealthy by any means. He left me a couple of family heirlooms…that's it."

"I know there's a key. Where is it?"

She was starting to get pissed. "Hey! Back off! You are being a total jerk!" She started to stand, but her knees buckled and she found herself seated once again, the room beginning to spin.

"I'm sorry I had to do this, Cami, but you are going to give me what I need."

Trying hard to stay conscious, she grabbed her purse, but he began tugging it away from her. "Klaus…" she managed to say before everything turned dark.

* * *

Klaus walked along the alley next to the restaurant, mulling over his options. He knew that Richard was plotting something, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He would have preferred to take Richard aside and compel the information out of him, but he promised Cami that he would let her handle it. Their relationship, whatever it was, was based on trust, which was still very difficult for Klaus when his natural inclination was to act without hesitation. Hearing his name fall from Cami's lips stopped him in his tracks. He held back for a moment, listening carefully for any signs that she might need his help. She was unusually silent, which worried him. As promised, he had not spied on them, against his better judgement. He knew something was wrong. He rushed back inside and saw Richard running down the hallway with her purse. Grabbing him by the neck, he slammed him against the wall, causing him to drop the purse. "What did you do to her?" He demanded, furious and deadly.

"Just a short-acting drug…it'll wear off. I promise!" Richard was stuttering, obviously afraid.

"Who sent you?"

"Madame Regina. She sent me to get the object from her."

"What object?"

"Here." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a drawing, handing it over with a shaky hand.

Klaus grabbed it and put it in his own pocket. "Now, give me your bracelet."

"No, I need this to get back in to see her!"

"I know Madame Regina personally. I can assure you that you will not want to see her once she has received word you failed your mission. Now, I can spare you her wrath and just kill you now, or I can let you go so the Madame can have her fun hunting you down."

"I don't want to die," he pleaded.

"Well, you're dead either way, I'm afraid. So, let me do you this favor, out of respect for Cami." He bit him, drank his blood, and then snapped his neck. Looking around, he found the maître d and compelled him to forget what he saw. It seemed that there were no other witnesses, so he quickly grabbed the bracelet and put Richard back in his limo and informed the driver to take him back to Madame Regina, with his compliments. He then went back to check on Cami, who was still passed out. As he sat down next to her, he placed her purse back on her lap, then opened the drawing that Richard had of the object in question. It was circular, with many components that looked like a cross between a watch and a compass. Across the top of the page was a single word: Ascendant. Klaus realized that he had a lot of research to do. If this object was what he thought it was, then there would be others coming for it. Scooping up his companion, Klaus whispered to her, "Come on, Sweetheart. It's time to take you home."


	3. Chapter 3: Disorientation

Chapter 3: Disorientation

Cami awoke to what sounded like dishes gently clinking together. As she struggled to open her eyes, the aroma of freshly brewed tea reached her senses. Slowly looking around, she realized that she was lying down on a couch inside the Mikaelson home. Freya was kneeling beside her, pouring her a cup of tea. She managed to sit up, but still felt as if her head wasn't quite right. Grunting at first, she then mumbled, "What happened?"

Freya handed her the hot tea. "Here. Try to drink this. It should make you feel better."

She carefully sipped the hot beverage, trying to recollect what had occurred before she passed out. "I was at the restaurant with Richard…"

"Who, unbeknownst to you, was sent to procure one of your dark objects – with or without your permission," Klaus proclaimed as he walked confidently into the room and sat in the chair opposite of her. Leaning forward, he studied her with great curiosity. "How are you feeling, Love?"

Shaking her head slightly, Cami responded, "Confused. So, Richard did this to me?"

"He informed me that it was a short-acting drug. I'd hardly call five hours short-acting, but at least you are finally awake."

"Must have been one of those date rape drugs," Cami said disdainfully.

Freya looked puzzled. "What is a date rape drug?"

Cami looked at Freya, remembering that she was still acclimating to the modern world after being asleep for so long. "Guys use it on their dates so they can take advantage of them while they're passed out."

"That's awful," Freya replied.

"It's a disgusting world we live in, dear Sister. Men take advantage of their women, seemingly harmless old friends abuse our trust, and ancient covens decide to come out of hiding to acquire long lost objects of power." Klaus got up and poured himself a drink. Cami noticed he had a great deal of energy and acted as if he knew something no one else did.

"Klaus, where is he?" She asked, already knowing what the answer would probably be.

"I'm afraid I had to kill him, Love. Sorry about that." He tried to hide his smirk, but he couldn't help feeling a bit gleeful that he rid Cami of that pathetic excuse for a man. The best part was being able to rub Madame Regina's nose in it by sending her his dead body.

"You just murdered one of my old friends…just like that! Wasn't there another way you could've…" Cami began, her voice raising in anger, but Klaus cut her off, in full defense mode.

"Forgive me for protecting what you hold dear! Had I not intervened, he would have stolen your key and all that your uncle worked so hard to protect would have been in the hands of some very dangerous witches! He was dead the moment he accepted the assignment from Madame Regina. I can assure you that I spared him days of endless torture."

Cami stared at him and realized that he was telling her the truth. "Thank you, for stopping him. So, who is this Madame Regina and what is it that she wanted from me?"

"She is the leader of the Green Serpent Guild, a coven of witches that have remained in hiding for centuries. I have been busy with Elijah in the library, trying to discover the reason she has decided to make such a bold move after so many years of silence. As you know, our original home was in Mystic Falls, Virginia. It has been a hotbed of activity as of late and Elijah has been keeping in touch with his contacts there. I believe I told you about the fall of "The Other Side," which contributed to my parents being resurrected. There are other abstract places in this world that exist. The only way to reach them is by the use of an Ascendant, which is a type of portal created by witches. The Gemini coven created one to send their son to a prison world for all eternity after he slaughtered his family. Two of my old friends managed to find their way to this prison world and allowed him to escape. I believe that your friend Richard was sent to retrieve a different kind of Ascendant from your collection. It is a mystery to me where this Ascendant leads, but I am definitely intrigued and want to know why Madame Regina wants it."

"Well, I better get over to my uncle's apartment and see if I can find it." Cami put her high-heeled shoes on and tried to stand, but immediately began to stumble. Klaus caught her in a flash. She held onto his upper arms for stability, then met his eyes with hers.

He stared at her for a moment, holding her up with his hands around her waist. "I don't think you are quite ready to run off just yet." He eased her back down on the couch and sat next to her, gently brushing a stray hair off her cheek.

She could smell his cologne as close as he was to her – yet another feature about him she found so attractive. The two looked at each other, speechless. That invisible connection, full of electricity, was there again.

"I think I'll leave you two alone," Freya announced and quickly left the room, smiling to herself.

Shifting her gaze to the floor, Cami muttered, "Looks like I failed again."

"Failed how?" he replied, unsure of what she was talking about.

"I was so eager to believe that Richard would be a fresh start for me. Instead, I was just a means to an end. I just feel so…"

"Betrayed," he finished for her. "It's a feeling I know all too well." She looked up at him and he managed a half-hearted smile.

"Would you do something for me?" Cami asked softly.

"What is it, Love?" He replied back, even softer.

The need to feel physically close to him was so overwhelming that she didn't care about restraint any longer. She placed her hand in his and smiled when he wrapped his fingers around it. She rested the other hand on his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Just this. That's all I need right now."

Klaus felt slightly confused. He understood what she was asking for, but he didn't understand the purpose behind it at first. Putting his own reservations aside, he decided to oblige her and didn't move. As he concentrated on the feel of her warm body next to his, he listened to her heartbeat and the rhythm of her breathing. A strange feeling of contentment came over him as he realized that being with her like this was nice, knowing for that moment, she wanted nothing more than comfort and he was the only one that could give it to her. He turned just enough to place a soft kiss on her forehead. He heard a gentle sigh come from her lips and he smiled.

Cami's eyes welled up as she was overcome with emotion. She was sad that her childhood friend was now dead, but angry that he would deceive her like he did. More importantly, Klaus rescued her and did what was in her best interest. Klaus, who was normally a slave to his own paranoia and a self-declared monster, was sitting here with her, holding her hand to give her comfort. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the all too brief moment…

"Oh, I'm sorry to intrude," Elijah announced as he entered the room, causing Cami to let go of Klaus and quickly sit back into an upright position.

Klaus hid his annoyance as best he could. It took a lot of doing to get Elijah to help him research the Ascendant, as he was still angry about Hayley and Gia. Elijah's brazen interruption was obviously on purpose. "Do you have something new to report, Brother?" He asked.

Pouring himself a drink, Elijah announced, "Yes, I do. It seems that the prison world escapee from the Gemini Coven has just slaughtered every one of their members. The Gemini Coven is no more. That means that the balance of nature is out of alignment. That has to be why Madame Regina is getting involved."

"So, what are they planning to do?" Cami asked.

"There's only one way to find out. I need to pay a visit to the Green Serpent Guild," Klaus announced. He stood up, then looked down at Cami. "I shouldn't be gone long."

Cami stood up, much steadier this time. "I don't think you should go alone." She looked over at Elijah. "Will you go with him?"

"He must stay and protect my daughter, as he promised," Klaus replied, attempting to show dominance over his older brother.

"I promised to protect Hope because she is my niece and she is Hayley's daughter. Not for you," he responded, enunciating each word with his finger pointed at him. He looked over at Cami. "I'm sorry, Camille. I do respect you and what you have tried to do for this family, but I cannot do what you ask."

"Well, then it's settled, then. I'll leave first thing in the morning," Klaus announced, still perturbed by Elijah's comment. He watched Elijah leave the room. Turning to Cami, he said, "Stay as long as you wish. I'm sure Freya can attend to your needs."

Cami felt uncomfortable after hearing how the two brothers spoke to each other. "What about Freya? Shouldn't you consider taking her with you?" She stood up and met his gaze.

"I can assure you, Cami, that as a 1000 year old hybrid, I can take care of myself. Others fear me, not the other way around." Klaus looked at her with no emotion whatsoever. The tenderness that he showed just moments before were now gone. "Freya!" He shouted. She came running down the hall.

"Is everything alright? Why is Elijah in such a foul mood?"

"Freya, when is Elijah not in a foul mood? He really needs to lighten up about Hayley and Gia instead of blaming me for his romantic failures!"

In a blur, Elijah came bursting into the room and punched Klaus hard across the face. "How dare you! You expect me to forgive you for what you did to the mother of your child? And Gia, she was completely innocent and had an amazing musical gift. You never change! You show no remorse and you will never learn that the ends do not always justify the means!"

"I did what was necessary and I will not be lectured by you!" He screamed back and the two began fighting. Suddenly, Freya began chanting aloud and the two creatures were brought to their knees, holding their heads in pain.

"That's enough!" Freya shouted, "I will not tolerate my brothers acting like children, especially in front of a guest!" Freya put her arm around Cami and ushered her upstairs. Cami looked back at Klaus and saw nothing but a monster, full of hate and anger. She began to shiver as their conversation played over and over in her head. _"Am I supposed to fear you, too?"_

" _It would be better for you if you did."_


	4. Chapter 4: A Promise To Be Kept

Chapter 4: A Promise To Be Kept

"It was bound to come out at some point. They have spent many days not speaking to one other," Freya told Cami as she finished drawing her a hot bath. "Here is a towel and a nightgown for you to wear. I found it in Rebekah's closet."

Giving her a weary attempt at a smile, Cami was grateful. "As long as it isn't too revealing. I'm kind of a modest girl compared to what I've seen her wear before."

Freya smiled at her. "I like you, Cami. You bring a sense of balance to this house. You belong here."

"Well, that's very kind of you to say, Freya, but after what I just witnessed…"

"They will work things out. They always have, from what I've been told."

Cami nodded. "Klaus has become…a complication for me. I just don't know if I can help him anymore."

"You've been able to do what no one else has: you've earned his trust."

"In exchange for my own sanity, my own peace of mind," she sighed, feeling exhausted.

"He needs you. Don't give up on him," she closed the door to the large, opulent bathroom as she left. Cami carefully took off her clothing and sat down in the bathtub. The water instantly relaxed her and she could smell some sort of herbal mix that included the essence of lavender. It was as if the lingering effects of the unknown drug Richard had used on her simply melted away as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply…

* * *

Klaus walked down the hall and saw Freya exiting the bathroom. "How is she?"

"I did as you asked. I mixed a potion of herbs to cancel the effects of the poison in her body. She should feel completely relaxed about now."

"Have you made the arrangements with Hayley and the wolves?"

"Yes, they will be summoned here tomorrow to guard Hope while you are gone."

"Well, I better start preparing for my excursion."

"Do you even know where you are going?"

"That is where I will need your assistance, Freya." He pulled out the bracelet that he took from Richard. "I need you to use one of your handy spells to find out where this Green Serpent Guild is hiding."

She held the bracelet in her hand, examining it carefully. "I will do this for you, Klaus, but I want to make one thing clear. As much as I want to be a part of this family, I will not allow you to abuse my powers for your own needs or take advantage of my willingness to help take care of this household."

Klaus leaned towards her in a menacing fashion. "Is that what you think I am doing? Well, I hate to tell you this, but I am the master of this home and I am the one that allows you to stay here and earn your way into our family. It was my plan that freed you from our crazy aunt and I do expect you to show your gratitude by assisting me whenever I demand it."

Freya looked as if she wanted to lash out at him, but held her tongue. She closed her eyes, chanted, and began the spell on the bracelet. After a few moments, she revealed, "Canada. In the northern part of Quebec. Look for a hidden doorway on the mountainside. The bracelet will guide you."

Klaus took it back. "Thank you, Sister. You are becoming more and more valuable to me every day." He grinned at her as she scowled at him. He walked into the library and found Elijah, reading. "Elijah, is there anything more that you should tell me before I leave?"

Elijah continued to stare at his book. "Yes, Niklaus. I do believe your instincts are correct. It is not a coincidence that Richard was chosen to obtain the Ascendant from Camille. I've discovered some tidbits of her family history that I don't think even she is aware of."

"Tell me everything," Klaus sat down in front of his brother, bracing himself for what he suspected would be devastating news.

Elijah finally looked up at Klaus. "Her ancestors were part of the Gemini coven, which dates back to the mid 1700's. She is descended from a twin that managed to escape the ill fate of the Merge. I do have reason to believe that Camille may have been discovered because of her heritage. Father Kieran must have known and kept it a secret from her."

"Camille is a twin. Her brother died from a hex," Klaus replied. The possible implications began to run through his mind, causing him to develop strong suspicions of a conspiracy.

"You and I both know there is more to uncover, Niklaus. But I must ask: I've never known you to go to such great lengths to uncover something that clearly doesn't pose a threat to you. You went to extremes to alienate your family for the sake of your child, and now, you are ready to abandon Hope for however long to uncover this mystery. I want to hear you tell me why."

Clenching his jaw, Klaus replied, through semi-gritted teeth as he stood up, "Despite our differences, I trust you and Freya with my daughter's life. Hope will be surrounded by the Crescent Wolves. She is no longer a target. I have a network of spies all over the world, some of which you are not even aware of. I have taken precautions for my daughter's safety."

Elijah stood to meet his gaze. "Again, Niklaus. Why?"

Klaus paused before answering. "For Camille."

"You are infatuated with her," Elijah said, almost accusingly.

"She took risks for my plan to work. I promised I would make it up to her. Nothing more."

"Yet you accuse me of being romantically inept," he said with disdain.

"She was not the one who stabbed me in the heart," he replied coldly. "She stood by my side, where you should have been." His voice cracked with emotion as he struggled to hide the pain of betrayal, which still felt like a fresh wound to him.

"As usual, Niklaus, it's all about your pain, your betrayal. What about what you did to me? Does that not matter in the least to you?" Elijah's quivering voice displayed his own heartbreak.

Klaus took a deep breath. "You forced my hand by not trusting me in the first place."

"You didn't give me good reason to trust you! When are you going to understand that?" Elijah sighed, giving up the argument. "We are all very well aware of your feelings for Camille. Deny it if you wish, but as the brother that has often been by your side, I still wish to see you happy." He began to leave the room, but stopped in the doorway. "Be cautious, Niklaus. The Green Serpent Guild is not to be trifled with."

"Your concern is duly noted," he replied quietly.

* * *

Cami finished her bath, dried off, and put on Rebekah's nightgown. It was an old-fashioned cotton gown that fit her perfectly and covered everything she wanted covered. She walked down the hallway and heard Elijah and Klaus discussing something serious. As she approached the library, Elijah was leaving. If he saw her, he didn't pay her any attention. She stopped at the doorway and saw Klaus with his back to her. Clearing her voice, she called his name.

He turned slightly. "You may come in, Cami."

She walked around him so she could face him. He gave her a hint of a smile as he looked her up and down. "I think that nightgown suits you. Rebekah only wore it once."

"Well, she has a lot more to offer than I do." She closed her eyes at her faux pas. "Oh, that didn't come out right."

"You speak the truth, as you see it. That's what I like about you, so there is nothing to apologize for. My sister was always so desperate for love that she would use any of her assets to gain a man's attention."

"Rebekah's very beautiful – both versions, of course."

"So are you," he stated, matter-of-factly. He stepped closer to her and the particles of energy between the two began to ignite. Caressing her cheek as he did so often, he leaned in ever so slightly as he continued, "I told you before that I would fight all the demons of hell for you, and that very well may come to pass."

Worried, Cami stared at him. "Then why are you going?"

"I have reason to believe you are in danger."

Her eyes grew wide as she stepped away from his touch. "You think this Green Serpent Guild is going to come after me, don't you? They want that Ascendant."

"Yes. I need to get to them first."

"Well, maybe they will pick another one of my childhood friends to try and take it from me while you're gone!" Cami couldn't help but try and find some humor in the situation.

"Well, I pity the poor sap that would even try," he said with a glimmer of teasing in his eye.

"Damn straight! Who do they think their messing with?" she replied, feeling both serious and cheeky at the same time. "You know the old saying – fool me once, shame on them, fool me twice, shame on me."

Klaus was amused at Cami's attempts at being brave, but she had no idea what dangers were in her future. "They now know that I am involved. Therefore, they would be taking a great risk to make a move on you when you are under my protection. I must be able to slip out of town quietly so I don't arouse any suspicion."

"Is that what I'm doing here? Being under your protection?" she stood closer to him and rekindled the electricity between the two. "Or is it more than that? You tell me."

Klaus started to speak, but found himself tongue-tied as she took him off guard. "Camille, I…"

"What are we, Klaus? What is this connection we have – just friends?"

The way she looked at him with a yearning for more gave Klaus a sense of discomfort. He still did not enjoy talking about his feelings. "Yes, we are friends but..."

"Could it be more than that?"

He pressed his lips together before speaking, unsure of how to respond. "I don't know what this is. Does it need to be anything right now?"

"For both our sakes, we need to figure this thing out sooner or later. I was ready to move on without you. I tried to have something with Marcel, but that didn't work out. I tried to live a normal life, but then the Guerrera werewolves took over and I had to get involved with you again. Then, I had the audacity to think I could have a nice, normal date with one of my old friends! Now, I suddenly find myself sleeping under your roof! I can't get you out of my life. Something always brings me back to you."

He began thinking of the fury he felt when he learned she had slept with Marcel. Then, seeing her with Richard caused him even more anger. When she wasn't around, he found himself missing her. Suddenly, the realization came to him that he didn't want her out of his life. Ever. "Perhaps being with me is where you belong."

He leaned towards her, then gently stroked her jawline with the back of his hand, brushing her lips with his thumb. She closed her eyes in response as the tension became heightened. Sensing that she wanted to be kissed, he approached her carefully, then stopped as he heard the sound of footsteps.

"Oh, I see I am intruding again," Elijah announced as he entered the room.

Klaus responded, annoyed, "Yes, you've become rather good at that as of late."

Cami opened her eyes, still quivering inside with anticipation. She stared at Klaus, who still had a look in his eyes that told her he was pissed that a potential moment of bliss was taken from him.

"Forgive me, but Freya has retired for the evening and she asked me to give this to you," Elijah looked at Klaus and held out a necklace to him that looked like a leather strap with a few dangling crystals. "She wants you to wear this. It should help conceal your presence, as long as you restrain yourself from unnecessary activities that would attract attention."

Klaus accepted it and put it on. "She's a rather pro-active witch. I like that. I think we should keep her," he smiled, somewhat proudly.

The therapist in Cami rejoiced inside at seeing Klaus learning to accept his sister into his family. Giving up on the hope of a first kiss with Klaus, she looked at both men and said, "Well, Gentleman, I am ready to retire for the evening, too. Good night."

"Good night, Cami," Elijah nodded, respectfully.

"I would like to walk you to your room," Klaus told her, sounding more commanding than he intended.

She smiled and held out her hand. He took it and they walked out of the room together. They walked down the hall slowly, in silence, simply enjoying each other's presence. Once they reached her room, she asked, "Will I see you in the morning?"

Klaus responded, very serious, "No. I will be gone before you wake."

"This is you trying to keep your promise to me, isn't it?"

"That depends on how this turns out, I'm afraid."

"Please be careful." She stared at him for a moment, then she threw her arms around him and hugged him, just like the night she had seen Mikael for the first time. She felt him put his arms around her and return the embrace fully, which he had not done before.

When they released each other, Klaus said, "When I return, I want to take you out to dinner."

Blinking a few times in surprise, Cami responded, "Are you…asking me out on a date?"

"I believe I am, yes," he replied, looking very serious.

She couldn't believe it and trying so hard to hide her excitement, she smiled and said, "I would love to have dinner with you. Call me."

Klaus smiled. "Farewell for now, Camille." He walked away, feeling what he thought was a glimpse of happiness, but he couldn't be sure.

Cami closed the door and settled into bed, grinning to herself that the hot guy with the cute accent just asked her out for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5: Smoke and Mirrors

Chapter 5: Smoke and Mirrors

The room was completely white. The window was open, which overlooked a beautiful blue sea. A vase of red tropical flowers sat on the windowsill, the source of a heavenly fragrance that filled the room. Sheer curtains billowed as a gentle breeze blew in, causing the white satin sheets to ruffle ever so slightly. Cami wore a form-fitting white halter gown, standing next to the bed, waiting for him. Klaus entered, wearing a white suit and sand-colored shirt. He walked up to her and took her into his arms, pressing his lips hungrily on hers. She passionately kissed him back, brimming with anticipation. He stopped, exposed his fangs, and then sank them into her neck. Pulling him closer, the ecstasy began to dissipate as she felt the pain. Cami pushed him away, only to look down and see streams of blood running down her white dress. She shook her head in denial and fear as she looked back at Klaus, who smiled at her with satisfaction. Suddenly, the white oak stake came plummeting through his chest as blood spilled down his torso, covering his white suit. Mikael's face appeared behind him, grinning with victory.

"Klaus!" Cami shouted, panicked as she sat up in bed. It took her a moment to regain her bearings from the intense nightmare she just experienced. She glanced at the clock on the wall – it was almost five. "It was just a stupid dream," she muttered to herself, taking a few moments to calm herself. Laying back down, she was able to go back to sleep only because she was still exhausted.

* * *

The drive was long and tedious for Klaus. He would have preferred to take a plane, but it was not the best way to travel incognito. Using his incredible speed was out because his powers could be detected by any nearby witches. If this had been a mission solely about him, he would have taken the risk, but not when it involved Camille's safety. As he drove, he imagined her asleep in the guest room where he left her, wondering if she missed him yet. To him, she was the best of both worlds: a strong, fierce warrior but also a beautiful, compassionate woman. He was determined to protect her the best he could. As evening approached, after driving all day, he began to look for the specific scenic route in central Kentucky that would lead to his informant, who should have arrived by then to meet him. He exited his car and walked up the hill towards the designated spot. Klaus looked up and studied the stars. He never tired of looking for the brightest and most brilliant ones, reminding him of the permanent beauty of the heavens that still remained during his entire lifetime. It gave him comfort and a fleeting sense of peace. The presence of his informant became known to him after another hour had passed, so he waited until he had made it up the hill.

"You're late," Klaus commented.

"Well, you didn't give me much notice. I had to find someone to cover my shift. Why didn't you just call me like you normally do?" the young police officer responded.

"I have my reasons that do not concern you."

"Well, I'll do whatever you want as long as you keep that Mikaelson money coming my way."

Klaus pulled out a $100 bill and held it just out of his reach. "Ok, Marco, I'm listening. Tell me everything that has been going on in Mystic Falls."

"Well, there was a bloodbath at this wedding – some professor was marrying a gal from the Gemini coven. Her crazy brother shows up and stabs her. She was pregnant with twins. Anyway, after all was said and done, the whole Gemini coven was wiped out."

"Any specifics on the list of people I asked you to keep an eye on?"

"Stefan Salvatore is dating Caroline Forbes."

He turned to Marco and raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, if I was bored and a bit more demented I could really have fun with that situation," he mused.

"Her mother, the Sheriff, died of cancer."

"Poor Caroline. I'm sure Stefan was the perfect shoulder for her to cry on." Klaus did feel a twinge of sympathy for his former fling, but she made it clear that he would never be in her plans for the future, so he had quit thinking about her a long time ago, thus intentionally severing any remaining affinity for her. "Who else?"

"Damon Salvatore is in mourning because Elena Gilbert is now Sleeping Beauty and can't wake up until Bonnie Bennett is dead."

"Ah," he chuckled, "how sad for Damon. Good riddance, really. I found Elena rather annoying. It might do him some good to be without her for a while."

"Damon helped his mother, Lily Salvatore, escape the prison world and she later brought the heretics back, too – the ones that were exiled by the Gemini Coven."

He looked at him with full interest. "Is that so? Well, that does pose a new problem, doesn't it?"

"They're supposed to have vampire and witch powers, from what I heard."

"You heard correctly. Have any of the heretics left the boundaries of Mystic Falls?"

"No, they are still there with Lily."

"Very good. Well done, Marco. You just confirmed what I had suspected. Here is our agreed upon amount." He handed over the $100 bill he had been holding, then pulled out an envelope with more bills and handed it to him. "Don't spend it all in one place. Do remember to contact me immediately if there is any movement from those heretics outside the limits of Mystic Falls."

Marco nodded and left. Klaus returned to his vehicle and continued to drive north with a renewed sense of urgency.

* * *

Cami enjoyed a peaceful breakfast with Freya. Her nightmare was still fresh in her mind, but didn't want to talk about it and did everything she could think of to push it out of her mind. Afterwards, she went back to her apartment to start her daily routines all over again, with the exception of visiting her uncle's apartment to see if she could locate the Ascendant amongst the dark objects. She searched and searched, but could not find it. Just as she was about to give up, something caught her eye. On one of the shelves, a row of books were neatly lined up, except one was shaped just a little different – more rigid and protruded just a little bit away from the others. She used the step stool to pull it out and examine it. It looked like a book, but she found that it was really a box in disguise. Opening the false cover revealed what she had been looking for. Carefully taking it out of its home, she examined it with great fascination. It was so intricate and to know that it had such incredible power almost gave her the chills. After taking her time to hold it in her hand, she carefully put it back in the false book and put it back on the shelf exactly the way she found it. Now that she knew where it was, it would be easier to defend it if someone were to try and take it. Cami left the apartment and continued her normal routine of school and work over the next few days, trying desperately to not think about Klaus, but failing miserably. She knew it was foolish to worry about the most powerful creature in the world, but she couldn't help it. He was seeking a dangerous coven of witches that had an unknown agenda. What if they had powers he couldn't fight off?

* * *

Klaus arrived in Montreal and waited near the airport in a secluded place. Once the beautiful Italian witch with the raven hair came into view, Klaus couldn't help but stare. She was an exotic creature with a sensual allure that he fell victim to many years ago. He had first met her in the midst of the Renaissance and shared a torrid love affair with her, much to the chagrin of her coven. The sole purpose of her coven was to watch over the other factions of the world, ensuring that peace and balance remained. Very rarely would they intervene in any wars between factions, especially if the war was amongst a family, such as the Mikaelsons. In the few instances where their powers were required, it was often protection spells and other defensive means rather than any aggressive tactics. This particular coven's members had been gifted with a form of immortality. However, they could only be out in public every other century.

She kissed both of his cheeks and said, "La pace sia con voi."

"Peace is never with me, Love, but I appreciate the sentiment coming from you," he replied.

"Yes, you have the heart of an adventurer, Mio Caro," she stated in her thick Italian accent. "Remember, I am only here because the Green Serpent Guild has caused a disturbance in the balance of this world. I will not be seduced by you again." She glanced at him, attempting to look stern but coming across as more flirtatious.

"Gianna, your unique charms have not diminished one bit in all the years I've known you. Unfortunately for you, I have decided to present myself as currently unavailable."

"Ah, you mean another has captured your heart?" she replied, coyly.

"Well, let's just say that I have met a very brave and beautiful young woman who has dazzled me beyond my expectations. She has become an important part of my life and I will not allow anything to happen to her. That is why I summoned you here to assist me."

"Congratulations, Niklaus. I never thought I would see the day that you would put another's needs above your own, and I am not referring to this woman you speak of. I am referring to your infant daughter."

"Oh, so you've heard that I recently became a father."

Her eyebrows raised, as if suddenly coming to a conclusion. "With this woman you just spoke so highly of?"

He cleared his throat in mock embarrassment. "No, Sweetheart. A one-night stand with a werewolf."

Gianna began to laugh. "Leave it to you to find a way to bend the rules of nature! Oh, Niklaus, I am glad I came to your aid. I had my doubts, but I think I have seen a good change in you."

Klaus's joviality turned deadly serious. "Well, if you thought I was dangerous before, you haven't seen anything yet. Now, why don't we get going and find this Green Serpent Guild before they send another minion to New Orleans?"

They both got in his car and drove as far as they could until they had to travel the rest on foot. The remoteness of the area was such that no houses or any signs of mortal life were around for many miles. Even animal creatures were very few and far between. It took them a moment to find the entrance, which turned out to be a stone door that no mortal could open. As they carefully went inside, a long corridor of stone awaited them. When they reached the main gathering room, a cauldron sat in the middle with a wood fire burning underneath it.

"I've been expecting you, Niklaus," the older female voice spoke from the dark.

He looked around and could see nothing. "Show yourself. We have business to discuss," he shouted into the darkness.

"All in good time. I see you brought the watchdog with you."

Gianna stepped closer to the cauldron. "We have sensed the disturbance you have caused and we urge you to stop what you are doing."

"No," the voice replied simply. Suddenly, the fire below the cauldron grew stronger and the flames went higher.

"Divulge your plans. As you know, I am not a patient man!" Klaus commanded.

"The Merge will take place. You know it cannot be stopped. Things have been set in motion. The last remaining twins of the Gemini coven will merge and the victor will create a new family."

"If you are referring to Camille, her brother Sean is dead."

"You are incorrect. He is very much alive, safely hidden away in the prison world we created. He will be victorious and win the merge over Camille. She is destined to die."


	6. Chapter 6: Sealed With A Kiss, Part 1

Chapter 6: Sealed With a Kiss, Part 1

Klaus successfully hid the shock of hearing that Cami's brother was still alive from his expression, instead reacting as he did best: with pride and arrogance. "Well, Madame Regina, I must say that you made a brave attempt to get the Ascendant back by sending that loathsome character to New Orleans to try and manipulate Camille, but you made a grave miscalculation, didn't you? Never in your wildest dreams did you expect to find me back in my hometown, and associated with an O'Connell, of all people. How unfortunate for you."

"You have been an enemy of all witch-kind for centuries. We order you to stay out of this matter, Niklaus."

"I don't take orders from witches," he replied matter-of-factly, "you should know that by now."

The flames shot high once again under the cauldron. Gianna began chanting. A gust of wind came through the room, causing the fire to go out.

Laughter echoed through the room. "You cannot stop us either, Gianna. You know this."

"You as an Elder know that the Gemini Coven has always thrown the world off balance! They do not need to exist again," Gianna shouted into the black room.

"Someone has to manage those heretics – the ones they exiled so long ago. Now that they have escaped, they pose a threat to all witches! We sent two of our members to the prison world with Sean, training him and preparing him in the event this were to happen. Now that it has, we need that Ascendant to bring him here. He will become very powerful once he overtakes his sister and he will have a new Gemini coven to command – in the name of the Green Serpent Guild! We will finally be free to be out in the open once again!"

Unbeknownst to the faceless Madame Regina, Klaus managed to snatch the hidden parchment paper-covered wooden box that was tied with raffia – it was right where Elijah said it would be – hidden behind a stone in the wall. "You witches love theatrics, don't you?" Klaus commented dryly. "I can assure you that Camille knows nothing of where this Ascendant may be."

"Kieran had it. I gave it to him for safe keeping," she replied.

"Surely you didn't hand it over without any terms of getting it back?"

"He promised to give the Ascendant to Camille if the Gemini coven ever ceased to exist. He was to instruct her to use it to go to her brother and complete the merge. He obviously kept that secret from her."

"You were ultimately behind the hex on Sean and on Father Kieran. Why go to all that trouble?"

"To break Camille. To make her weak. To give Sean the advantage."

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but she is anything but weak."

"The next celestial event is 3 weeks from now. It is a lunar eclipse. That is when it will begin. Now, you will bring me the Ascendant."

"No. Even if she knew where it was, she would never hand it over to you."

"It does not matter. I will put a spell on her, ensuring that she makes her way to one of those disgusting heretics and she will learn what pain truly is. Then, they will be let loose on the world, not only destroying the witches, but the other factions, too. There is no way known to destroy these heretics and they grow stronger by the day. The entire world is depending on this Merge taking place. Not even you, Niklaus, can afford to stop it from happening."

Taking a brief moment to absorb her words and start developing a plan in his head, Klaus replied confidently, "I will ensure that Camille will find the Ascendant and complete the Merge, but only on my terms."

"What terms do you speak of?"

"Until the lunar eclipse, any attempt on Camille's life or any attempt to steal the Ascendant will be deemed a declaration of war on my family. You will remain silent until then."

"Agreed."

"The merge will take place on the prison world. Not here."

"Surprising request, as she will be at an obvious disadvantage, but also agreed."

"That's all. And, last but not least, do not forget who you are dealing with."

"You are a despicable creature, Mr. Mikaelson. Now, go forth and leave this place. Do not come back."

They exited the hidden stone temple and left as quickly as they could. Along the way, Klaus opened the parchment and read it. It was just as he suspected and it was the key to having the upper hand, no matter what happened with the Merge. As they drove back to Montreal, Klaus devised the perfect plan to not only deal with the Green Serpent Guild but to ensure that Cami would be prepared to win the Merge. To protect all involved, he decided to reveal his plan only to Gianna, who was the only one that could successfully make it work. After their long discussions about her unhappiness and how she was ready to embrace a new life, she agreed to assist him with his plan, which involved her using the full extent of her powers. He kissed her hand, thanking her for her help as she got ready to enter the Montreal airport. As he handed her the secret box with the parchment paper, she kissed him on the lips, taking him off guard.

"For old time's sake, Mio Caro." She smiled at him, promised to keep him updated, then left. He eagerly drove back towards New Orleans, focusing on giving Cami the most enjoyable evening he could before having to tell her that her life was going to change forever.

* * *

Klaus came home and visited with Elijah and Freya, revealing only what he could about his journey. The trust was still too broken between the brothers and he did not want to endanger his family. The less they knew, the better. Klaus was sure his siblings suspected he was withholding some information, but they surprisingly dropped the conversation and accepted the information he provided just as it was. He spent some time with Hope in the nursery, then began preparing for his evening with Cami.

* * *

The ringing of Cami's phone startled her as she sat reading in her apartment, trying to keep her mind off everything going on. Her heart began to race as she answered it, seeing that it was him.

"Klaus! Are you back home?"

The sound of her voice warmed his heart as he realized how much he had missed her. "Yes, I am. I trust you were not courted by any more attractive suitors while I was away?"

She started to giggle. "Very funny. So, are you going to tell me what you found out?"

"All in good time. I can assure you that you are in no immediate danger. That is why I want to take you out to dinner tonight and enjoy a nice, quiet evening with you. What do you say?"

Cami grinned with excitement. "I happen to be free tonight, so, yes. I would love to have dinner with you."

"I'll pick you up at seven. Oh, one more thing, will you be home this afternoon?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I want to send you a gift."

"I hope you know that I don't expect you to spend a lot of money on me."

"That is another reason I hold you in such high regard. Please consider it a token of my affection."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure I'll like it. See you tonight."

"I look forward to it."

They both hung up and she took a long, hot shower. Once she had finished and put on her bathrobe, there was a knock at her front door. She opened it and a large bouquet of white roses with blue hydrangeas in a fancy vase greeted her. The man behind them handed it to her and she eagerly accepted it. The fragrance was heavenly and she couldn't stop smiling. The note read, "To my Brave Bartender – I am your humble servant for eternity. Affectionately, Klaus." She signed for the delivery, but as he was leaving, he gave her a box with a ribbon around it. She set the vase on her dining table and eagerly opened the box. It was a dark green cocktail dress with matching shoes and a clutch. The note inside said, "Freya helped me pick this out for you. Please wear it tonight." Cami was in awe as she touched the luxurious fabric of the dress and knew that it had to have cost quite a bit. It was gorgeous and she couldn't wait to wear it.

* * *

It was promptly seven o'clock when Klaus arrived at Cami's doorstep. He stared as she opened the door, wearing the dress he had sent to her. She was simply breathtaking. "Good evening, Camille."

"Good evening, Klaus. Please, come in." She had butterflies in her stomach as he stood close to her. His mere presence was a powerful attack on her senses. They both looked at the vase on the table. "Thank you for the flowers. They are so beautiful." They looked at each other, both smiling.

He loved seeing her this happy and knowing that he was the reason behind it was all the satisfaction he needed.

She put her hands on her hips, turning slightly back and forth. "And I love this dress! If you were trying to impress me, it worked!"

"Well, that was only part of it, Love. I wanted to show my appreciation to you for everything you've done. Also, for being a loyal and trusted confidant. Something I value above all else." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson. Shall we go?"

He gestured towards the door. "After you."


	7. Chapter 7: Sealed With A Kiss, Part 2

Chapter 7: Sealed With a Kiss, Part 2

They arrived at a quiet, high-class steakhouse off the beaten path. Once they were seated, Klaus ordered a bottle of wine and an appetizer, which the wait staff brought promptly to the table. Cami's curiosity about the Green Serpent Guild was driving her crazy. "So, when are you going to tell me about your trip?"

Klaus held up his finger. "Rule number one for this evening: we are not going to discuss that odious, pathetic excuse for a coven. At least, not until we've had our dinner."

Cami looked puzzled. "Ok, mysterious much? Well, then how are things between you and Elijah?"

Klaus held up two fingers as he took a sip of his wine. "Rule number two for this evening: we are not going to discuss my dysfunctional family relations. Tonight, you are my date, not my therapist. Oh, and before you ask, rule number three is that if I tell you to stop asking questions and just enjoy the moment, you will acquiesce and simply trust me."

Cami sighed heavily with frustration, but was eager to play along. "Fine! So, what are we going to discuss, then?"

"You. I want to talk about you."

Cami smiled a bit shyly and looked down at the table. "You know all you need to know about me. I'm a bartender studying to be a therapist. I came to New Orleans to learn more about my crazy brother, who I found out was not crazy but hexed by witches, lost my uncle to the same fate, and learned that there is a whole world of supernatural creatures that I had no idea about. Now, I'm on a date with one. Case closed." She took a gulp of her wine. "Now, tell me about your trip," she demanded, with a hint of playful challenge in her eyes.

Klaus was amused. "I often forget how tenacious you are. Another of the many reasons I like you." He took another sip before continuing. "It turns out that you and I have something in common. Something that I don't believe you are aware of."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? This ought to be interesting."

"Your bloodline originated from the Gemini coven. You have witch ancestry, just as I have."

Concern and amazement were evident on Cami's face as she leaned forward. After pondering the implications for a moment, she finally responded, "I've always had a sense that there was more to my being in New Orleans. It wasn't just Sean's death or Uncle Kieran that pulled me here. What else do you know?"

He explained what he knew of the Gemini coven and how her specific lineage came to be. Her expression was of pure fascination and he actually began to dread having to tell her the rest. "In short, your ancestor saved your family from annihilation. Otherwise, you would be deceased along with the rest of them."

"That poor girl, the one that was getting married and was pregnant with twins, she didn't deserve that, especially from her own brother. He was obviously a psychopath. God, I hope that gene doesn't run in the family." The waiters brought their meal and they began to eat. "So, was it some kind of spell that my ancestor cast to withdraw from the Gemini coven and protect us?"

"Most likely. Any powers your family possessed were made dormant, so all of you have lived as humans ever since."

"So, does that mean all it would take is a spell to undo it?"

"Perhaps. Are you eager to become a practicing witch, Sweetheart?"

Already on her third glass of wine, Cami smiled a little, in deep thought. "I don't know. This is all so strange to me."

"Well, as you already know, I have a love-hate relationship with most witches. They are either obsessed with me or absolutely loathe me," he smirked in a charming manner while politely indulging in his dinner.

She began to laugh. "I knew this conversation would eventually relate to you somehow."

"Are you referring to my narcissistic habits, Love?"

"Well, you are the almighty Klaus," she raised her glass in a toast.

He leaned forward, giving her a devilish grin. "You wouldn't want me any other way."

She grinned back, enjoying his playful attitude. It eased the shock of what she had just learned. They finished their meal and sat back, sipping their wine. It was already starting to affect her a little. She studied him as he sat there and marveled at how exquisite his facial features were. In all the excitement, she finally took note of what he was wearing. His white shirt was open at the top, revealing the necklace he wore so often. He had on a sharp charcoal gray blazer with it and slim-fitting black jeans. She watched him stand up and extend his hand to her.

"I believe I owe you a dance."

Her mouth dropped open, shocked that he would recall that evening when they shared their first dance, and then ditched her. She placed her hand in his and he escorted her to the dance floor. It was just the two of them. She wasn't sure if he had compelled the owner to keep other customers out or if he had paid handsomely to reserve the entire restaurant, but it didn't matter to her as she quickly got lost in his embrace. His hands rested on her waist and she leaned her cheek against his, holding his shoulders and gently swaying with him. "I had expected to find a simple answer to why the Green Serpent Guild wanted the Ascendant from you, but it turned out to be much more complicated," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I found it. I know where it is," she responded in a similar fashion. Her instinct was telling her that he was about to reveal something big. Instead of the excited butterflies in her stomach that she had earlier that evening, she now had the nervous kind.

"It cannot be used until the lunar eclipse. Three weeks from now."

"Where does it lead?"

Klaus took a deep breath. "To your brother. He is there."

They stopped moving and she pulled away enough to look at him. Swallowing, she could barely speak in disbelief. "Sean? How is that possible?"

"They put him there. He is on a prison world." He stared at her, concerned at how she would react. A series of expressions crossed her face: shock, disbelief, and then anger. He quickly pulled her to him, feeling her start to shake. Holding her tight, he gave her the stability that he could tell she needed. They continued to dance, but much slower.

"Is he okay," she managed, fighting back tears.

"To my knowledge, he is alive and well. However, he may not be the same as you remember."

"Why? I don't understand. This is…" The sobs began to well up within her and she began to hyperventilate. He took her hand and quickly led her out to the terrace.

He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just breathe, Love. I promise you, everything will be alright."

She closed her eyes and did what she was told, placing her arms on his. The tears flowed silently down her cheeks and she regained her normal breathing pattern. She turned to Klaus, suddenly suspicious, as she thought back to when he told her about killing the witch who hexed him. "Did you know about this before?"

"No. I swear it was just as much a shock to me as it was to you. Now, before we get into the whys and the hows of all this, I want you to focus on the fact that you will see him again, in three weeks, during the lunar eclipse, just as I explained earlier. Does that make you happy, Love?"

Cami had a clear picture of her brother in her mind. The twin brother that had been her best friend, her confidant, the one she missed more than anyone else in her family. The excitement grew within her and she beamed with joy. "I'm going to see my brother again!" She threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. The tears continued to fall down her face. "Thank you, for doing this for me. If you hadn't gone to investigate, I wouldn't have ever found out." She released him and stood back to look at him. "By the way, where did you go?"

"Canada."

"Canada," she repeated in monotone. "Oh, that's specific."

He chuckled. "A hidden little hovel buried in the side of a mountain in the northern part of Quebec. Is that specific enough for you, Love?"

She was amused at his response. "So, I still don't understand about…"

Klaus quickly cut her off. "I must remind you of rule number three. I will answer your questions at another time. It's time to enjoy the moment. Turn around and look up."

Cami did as she was told and witnessed a brief meteor shower as the stars shone bright in the night sky. She felt him come up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and leaning towards her ear.

"Have you ever taken the time to stargaze?" he asked quietly.

"Not since I was little. I can't believe how bright they are tonight."

"When I was a boy, I would lay on the ground and watch the stars for hours. They have been one of the few constants in my life." He escorted her out into an opening among the trees and laid his jacket down on the ground next to a tree. They both sat down, Klaus with his back against the tree, and Cami with her back against Klaus. He began showing her the constellations and telling her the legends behind all of them. He enjoyed holding her close to him and being able to inhale the lovely scent of her hair.

Cami loved listening to his voice and she focused on every word he said. As she thought of her brother, who had always been such an important part of her life, she realized that Klaus had become just as important to her. She felt especially happy knowing that he was doing all of this for her. He made her feel so at ease and it was easy for her to forget that he was not an ordinary human male. She began to yawn and looked at her watch. It was getting late.

"Shall I take you home now?" Klaus asked, gently nuzzling her hair.

She turned to him just slightly. "Believe me, I don't want this night to end, but your very human date is getting tired."

He stood and helped her up. As they walked to the parking lot, he had his arm around her and she had her arm around his waist. It had been so long since he had been on a date like this and the happiness he felt was such that he didn't want it to end. He had never felt so comfortable with a woman before. Her friendship had become so valuable to him that he failed to see that it could be something more, until then. It was a real possibility and he was determined to pursue it.

Cami felt excited about her date, but also felt excited about her brother. She wished she could see him right away, but knew the limitations of the Ascendant. The questions started popping up in her head, but she stifled them as best she could, shifting her focus to her handsome escort. The entire evening had been for her and he was the reason behind it. It was the most selfless she had ever seen him and it made her feelings for him even stronger. She knew that he had become a close friend, but he was starting to give indications that he wanted more. The possibility of that made her very happy, because after the enchanting evening they just shared, she knew she was falling for him. Once they made it back to her home, he stopped in front of her apartment door, then looked at her anxious expression, knowing what she was about to say.

"So, when will you tell me everything?" Cami asked.

"Tomorrow. I promise." Klaus watched as Cami crossed her arms defensively, leaning against the doorframe. "I apologize, Cami, but there is too much to discuss." The disappointment and frustration showed immediately on her face, making him feel a twinge of guilt. Smiling as comfortingly as he could, he leaned closer to her. "Thank you for joining me this evening. I hope you enjoyed yourself as much as I did."

She struggled to hide her smile as she relaxed her arms. "I had a wonderful time with you, Klaus." The two stared at each other and the inevitable attraction became palpable once again.

He leaned even closer, their noses almost touching. His hand reached up and began stroking her hair, then her jawline. He hesitated, then turned to leave.

Cami immediately reacted, gesturing with one hand. "You're doing it again!"

Klaus turned back around. "What am I doing?"

"You keep acting like you're ready to kiss me, then you walk away!"

He struggled to find a response, but found himself speechless. Had this been any other woman, he would have already taken what he wanted. Camille was different and he couldn't understand what was holding him back.

Feeling emboldened by the wonderful date they just had, Cami decided to express herself, her voice growing louder with each word. "Klaus, I want you to kiss me. I know you want to, so, dammit, just do it! What's stopping you?"

He felt his own breathing increase as he began to feel just as fired up as she was. The attraction he felt for her was overwhelming his senses. Throwing any reservations aside, he had his lips on hers in a flash, pressing her against the door as he kissed her passionately.

The butterflies in her stomach went crazy as she felt waves of electricity run through her body, closing her eyes to enjoy the expert technique of his kiss, which she knew had been perfected over many centuries. It was the most amazing kiss she had ever experienced.

Her lips were nothing but intoxicating to him as he explored every inch of them with expert precision. The emotions he felt were overwhelming as he focused on the pure bliss of having possession of her beautiful mouth.

The two remained lip-locked for a long while, slowing down first, then coming to a gentle halt. Cami felt as if she had been holding her breath the whole time. As she panted quietly, she managed to finally speak. "I figured you would be a good kisser, but, wow. Why did you wait so long?" She stared into his blue eyes, eagerly waiting for his response.

He smirked with pride as he placed her cheek in his palm. "Perhaps I knew that once I started, I would never be able to stop." He ran his thumb over her lips, causing her to close her eyes in anticipation, then eagerly kissed her again, and she responded just as she did the first time. After another intense moment, they broke apart and he said, "Good night, Camille." He rushed away, leaving her standing there with an overwhelming sense of longing for another kiss from the very charming hundred-dollar guy.


	8. Chapter 8: The Burden of Truth

Chapter 8: The Burden of Truth

It was a peaceful night for Cami after Klaus had left. She happily went to sleep and had nothing but pleasant dreams of him. When she woke, a text message was waiting for her.

 _ **Good morning, Cami. I trust you slept well?**_

Cami grinned as she looked at her phone and typed a response. _I slept like a baby. I'm pretty sure you had a lot to do with that._

 _ **If only I had that effect on the actual baby living here. Hope was rather restless last night.**_

 _She's still teething. It will pass._

 _ **Come over for breakfast. I want to see you.**_

 _Only if you are going to tell me what I want to know._

 _ **I made a promise to you, did I not?**_

 _Yes, and last night proved to me that you never break your promises._

 _ **See you soon, Cami.**_

* * *

The evening played over again in Klaus's mind as he put down his phone, eagerly awaiting Cami's arrival. He had hoped to finally convince her that he was worthy of her affection. The thought of her trying to date anyone else did not sit well with him. After what she had said about trying over and over again to start a new life without him before he went on his trip had disturbed him, so much so that he decided to pull out all the stops on their first date so she would never even think of seeing anyone else. However, he didn't want to control her, either. He wanted her to choose him freely and willingly, whether it be friendly or romantic, it didn't matter to him as long as she was a permanence in his life. Patience was going to be key in dealing with Cami, which was not going to be easy for him, but he knew that she was more than worth the wait. Klaus checked with Freya and Elijah to make sure that they would be available for breakfast as well. Freya had assisted the cook with breakfast, so she began putting the finishing touches on everything when Cami arrived. Klaus couldn't stop grinning when he saw her walk in. She was wearing a peach floral dress that wrapped around her waist and a cheerful glow in her face. He thought she looked angelic and lovely. The two continued to smile as they saw each other. He extended his hands out to her and she took them into hers. They stood together, face to face, staring into each other's eyes. Silently, the joy they had shared the night before still existed between them and they seemed to express their feelings through their gaze. "You look lovely, as always," he whispered.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she whispered back, noting his tight-fitting white Henley T-shirt and jeans. She anticipated his lips on hers once again, but he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek instead. Still, it felt nice just having him show such affection towards her. They went into the dining room and Klaus pulled out a seat for her. She greeted Elijah and Freya and they began eating. "Ok, I'm ready to hear what you have to say," she announced, looking at Klaus challengingly.

Klaus placed his elbows on the table and folded his hands. "The Green Serpent Guild has been in hiding for centuries. They had caused all sorts of trouble, murderers and evil-doers galore in their midst. Their punishment was to be banished and hidden from the entire world as long as the guardian covens deemed it necessary. When Madame Regina heard about the demise of the Gemini coven, she also learned about the heretics, who were former Gemini members, being released from their prison world. She gave Kieran the Ascendant a long time ago with the understanding you would use it to find Sean, in the event the Gemini coven was no more. These heretics are incredibly powerful, and no one knows to what extent their vampire and witch powers can be used. They need a leader. Madame Regina knew this, and that is why she recruited young Richard to try and fulfill Kieran's promise to her, using you to do so."

Cami looked down at the table and responded, mostly to herself, "How could my uncle keep something so majorly important like this from me?" She looked up at everyone. "Don't say it! Don't say the usual crap about him wanting to protect me because I don't want to hear it! This goes well beyond the realm of common decency! To let me think that my brother was dead, to let me grieve him, to let me think I am capable of having a normal life when I am really just as much as part of this crazy world of magic as you guys are!"

"Camille, you have every reason to feel upset," Elijah interjected, "but I feel the need to remind you that your uncle was a good man and he was subject to an unwelcome form of manipulation by the guild."

"I am willing to help you, Cami," Freya said, "but you must be willing to fully embrace the truth of your lineage. I promise you, once you have your rightful powers, you can lead whatever life you so choose!"

Her eyes grew wide and she stood up. "This still doesn't make sense!" Cami began to pace, trying to rationalize everything and keep herself calm. "So, to sum up all this craziness: I am a Gemini coven descendant, which means my brother was, or is, too. We are twins. The other Geminis are all dead. I'm still alive and now Sean's still alive, which means…surely, these crazy witches don't want us to do that merge thing! Is that what this is all about?"

Klaus stood up to meet her at eye level. "They want you and Sean to merge, yes. They have been training him in the prison world to prepare for this. He is to defeat you, take over your powers, then take control of the heretics, as their master – in the name of the Green Serpent Guild."

"When you say 'defeat,' you mean he's going to kill me, right?"

He nodded. "That is what Madame Regina wants."

Angry tears threatened her eyes. She crossed her arms furiously. "So, what if I say no to this absurd plan and I choose not to participate?"

The seriousness in Klaus's eyes frightened her as he spoke. "The heretics will take over the world, destroying each faction until none are left. You have to do this, Camille." Klaus's voice was commanding and stern.

Disgust and rage pervaded Cami's senses as she stormed out of the dining hall.

Klaus began to follow, but Freya held him back. "Niklaus, give her some time. This has to come as a great shock to her. She'll come to terms with all this, and we will need to help her prepare when she's ready."

He sighed, then looked at his sister. "Are you really capable of giving her what she needs to do this?"

"Yes, I believe so. I know the spell I need to cast to link her ancestral magic to her current form. She will become a Gemini witch, as she was meant to be."

"Do you have any way of knowing what she will be capable of once this happens?"

"No. The magic will manifest in her as it sees fit. We will have no idea what she can do until it happens."

* * *

Cami made it outside and sat down on one of the chairs in the courtyard. The weight of the situation was heavy on her shoulders and all she felt was sadness and anger. The thought of becoming something else was too much for her. What was worse for her was that she would have to face her brother not in joy, but in battle. How could she kill her own brother? How could he kill her? Either option was not okay with her. She wanted the Green Serpent Guild to suffer for putting her and her brother through this. She was also not happy about their having control over the victor of the Merge. If she were to win, she would not be able to live with the guilt of killing her brother and she certainly didn't want the responsibility of being a leader to the heretics. The no-win situation was hard for her to stomach. She sat there for what felt like hours, thinking about everything. The only ones that could help her were inside, but she still wondered why they would want to get involved with something that clearly didn't affect them directly? If she died and Sean took over the coven, the Mikaelson family would go on, just as they always have. She felt oddly alone and wished her uncle was still alive so she could not only chide him for keeping all of this from her but turn to him for support. As she thought about all her plans for pursuing a career in psychology and being able to help people, Cami began to cry, realizing that her future was not going to turn out how she thought it would. Worse yet, she realized that she may not have a future at all. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, which startled her. As she looked up at Klaus, all she could say was, "My life is never going to be the same, is it? All my plans, all my hopes…taken away from me. Just like that."

Klaus sighed quietly, feeling distressed at seeing her in such a hopeless state. "You have a choice to make, Camille. Are you going to spend the next three weeks of your life sulking over what will never be, or are you going to fight back with everything you've got?"

"I don't want power! I'm not like you!"

He sat down in the chair next to her and met her gaze at eye level. "You are a warrior, like me. You were born into a family of witches, like me. I had no choice in where I came from and neither did you. We are what we are. We cannot change that. You have a destiny to fulfill and I will make sure that you complete your task."

"Why? This has nothing to do with you!"

"Oh, I beg to differ, Love. If you do not participate in this Merge, the heretics will become a problem for all of us and I will not allow that to happen."

"Is that the only reason?" Cami leaned forward, her eyes still rimmed with tears, her vulnerability showing, but she didn't care.

Klaus leaned forward as well, placing his hand on hers. "I consider you to be my closest…friend. I admit that after being with you last night, I suppose you may be more than that to me. I don't really know. You've awakened feelings in me that I didn't think would ever exist again. I do know that I care for you a great deal and I will not allow you to do this alone. You are still new to this world that I have lived in my whole life and just as you supported me in dealing with my crazy aunt, I will support you with this." He stood up, then looked down at her. "I promise you, Cami. I will be here for you as long as you want me to be."

Overwhelmed by his words, Cami stood up and hugged him tight. "How can I fight my own brother, much less kill him?"

He held her tight against him. "It's not as hard as you may think. I happen to have a lot of experience in fighting with brothers. As much as I may love them, I always fight to win."

She stepped back to look at him. "Yeah, but Sean and I have always been close. We didn't fight that much."

"Remember, I told you that when you see him again, he will not be the same as you remember."

Cami pondered his statement for a moment. Unable to envision Sean as anything but how he was before he died, she changed the subject, trying to gain some objectivity back from the overwhelming emotions swirling in her head. "So, when this lunar eclipse happens, I'll have to use the Ascendant. I have no clue what to do."

"Well, that's another complication. We will need to travel to the last gathering place of the Gemini Coven – where they all died."

"We need to go to Mystic Falls? Where you came from?"

"Yes. There is a slight problem with my return, though."

Crossing her arms, she asked, "Oh, let me guess…everyone hated you there and you were banished, right?"

"Well, there's this pretty little blond vampire there who I had a brief fling with. I sort of promised her I would never return," he said sheepishly.

"Oh, I see. So, you must have held her in high regard to make such a final promise," she said sarcastically, with a hint of jealousy.

"On the contrary, Love, she was quite a pain in the ass. So, you can see why I fancied her." His charming smirk was evident once again.

Laughing despite the gravity of her situation, Cami replied, "Yeah. You definitely like a challenge, don't you?"

Klaus smiled at first, then became serious. "It's different with you. I have always found thrill in the hunt. But you…you're a conundrum to me. I believe you're the first woman I've fancied that I have no desire to conquer. You are much more to me than just a prize to be won. The only desire of my heart is for you to want to be with me, in whatever manner our relationship decides to manifest itself." He placed his palm on her cheek, as he often did. "No compulsion, no tricks, no manipulation. Someone like you choosing to be with a true monster such as me would indeed make me a true king."

The tension between them was thick as they moved closer to each other. "I don't know what to say. You confuse me! I have so many emotions running through my system right now. I feel so many different things when it comes to you, but I don't know what it all means."

"When the time comes, I'll be here, waiting for you. As long as it takes."

"If I survive all this."

He leaned in towards her, just touching her forehead to his. "I have every confidence that you will."


	9. Chapter 9: Through The Darkness

Chapter 9: Through the Darkness

After learning that Freya would be prepared to perform the spell at midnight that would activate her powers, Cami went home to be alone with her thoughts. She decided to pour herself a drink to calm her nerves. As she went through her mail, she noticed the wedding invitation laying on the table. The date was the day before the lunar eclipse. The irony of it almost made her laugh, noting on the map that Lake Monticello was not too far from Mystic Falls. The only thing she could think of to do was research, so she went to her uncle's apartment and began delving into any documents she could find that talked about anything to do with witchcraft. She had hoped to find something that discussed the Ascendant or the prison world where Sean was, but she came up empty-handed. After spending the rest of the day there, she went to Rousseau's and continued to drink. Vincent walked in and sat next to her. She wanted to tell him everything, but Freya swore her to secrecy, just in case anything went wrong with the spell. He drank with her and she welcomed the companionship of someone other than Klaus. The more she thought about how close they were becoming, the more she felt the urge to run. They had not had a therapy session in quite a while, which amused her because it seemed that she was the one needing therapy as of late and he was the one that seemed normal. Before she knew it, midnight was fast approaching and she gathered up every ounce of courage she had to face her future.

* * *

Klaus assisted Freya in gathering all she needed for the spell. They had chosen a remote area in the woods, away from the city, where the only light source would be the moon. Once he returned to the compound, he called Gianna to see how things were progressing with his plan.

"Gianna. Have you done as I instructed?"

"Yes, Klaus. I was planning to contact you this evening. I ran into a slight complication, but it is all taken care of."

"Where are you?"

"In Mystic Falls, just as you wanted."

"Good. The spell will be cast tonight. Be ready."

"I will know when it happens. Your Camille…she still does not know about this?"

"No. You are the only person that I have entrusted with this and it will stay that way."

"You realize that this woman you care for so much may not forgive you once she finds out what we are doing?"

"I appreciate your concern, but I have every confidence that I can convince her that it is for the best. What of the heretics?"

"I managed to capture one temporarily and filled two vials with his blood."

"Well done. Keep me informed."

"I will." They hung up. He was satisfied that his plan was being carried out, but did not like having to keep it from Cami. If she knew that he had been plotting behind her back, she would be angry with him. However, he knew that it was for her own good, as well as his, and he would just have to convince her of that.

* * *

Cami met Freya in the woods at midnight, carrying a backpack and sleeping bag. Freya had told her to be prepared as if she were going on a 3-day hike in the woods. Cami took a leave of absence from work and put her studies on hold. She walked over to the bonfire in a clearing among the trees. Freya was casting various herbs into the fire, causing the flames to react instantly, while chanting quietly. Once she was finished, she looked at Cami in a very serious manner. "Welcome, Camille. Once we have restored your powers, the first thing you will learn is mastering the four elements of the world: earth, air, fire, and water. Then, you will discover your natural talent. Every witch has one. It's a power that comes from within – an innate ability that sometimes takes on a life of its own. Are you ready to begin?"

"Is Klaus going to be here?" The last thing she wanted was to sound like a scared little female who needed her man to protect her, but the truth was that she did feel scared and he was the first person that came to mind when she thought of feeling safe. " _How ironic is that?"_ she thought to herself.

"No. I knew he would be a distraction for you, so I forbade him to come. Shall we being now?"

Taking a deep breath, Cami replied, "I don't know if I'm ready. I have no idea what to expect."

"Expect the unexpected. That is the only advice I can give you. Do not be afraid as you venture into this new world. Your magic will protect you." She took Cami's hands into hers. "Let's begin."

Freya began chanting as Cami closed her eyes. She could feel the heat from the fire as it rose higher into the night sky. The night breeze became stronger and tiny droplets of moisture fell from above. Suddenly, the chanting seemed to become familiar to Cami and she began reciting along with Freya. A strong gust blew through the area, then stopped. The chanting ceased shortly afterwards and Cami opened her eyes. She felt different, but she couldn't describe it. As she looked around, she noticed the nature that surrounded her as if it were truly alive. Instead of just the gentle breeze blowing, it was as if muffled words were being spoken. Instead of just feeling the heat from the fire, she felt like it was literally touching her. All the strange sensations were both exciting and frightening. Freya explained to her that she was being connected to nature, which is part of being a witch, and eventually the sensations would become less noticeable once she got used to them. So far, Cami found this new state of being a marvelous thing and she couldn't wait to learn more. However, Freya encouraged her to get some rest so that she could begin her lessons early in the morning. The two slept under the stars, with Cami awakening every so often, listening to the new sounds all around her. The nocturnal animals were making their normal sounds, but it was just slightly different. It had a new beauty that she enjoyed immensely. There was a small stream nearby and the rushing water lulled her in and out of sleep.

The next morning, Freya announced that she would be starting with a lesson in air manipulation. "Remember, Cami. You cannot create anything that is natural. You can only learn to manipulate it to your will. Since we have such a limited amount of time before your big task, we are going to focus on using the four elements for defensive measures first, then offensive." Freya taught Cami first how to create a protective air bubble to defend herself. Then, how to summon a soft breeze and turn it into a gust of wind, which, if strong enough, could push enemies away. "It is very possible you could run into anything once you reach the prison world. Try both tactics on me as I come towards you." Freya moved a rock with her powers and hurled it towards Cami. The first time, she was too slow in responding and got hit on the forehead, leaving a small cut and bruise. The second time, she successfully created a protective bubble that the rock simply bounced off of. She stared at the rock for a long time, slowly grinning as she felt her first taste of victory. Then, Cami tried using the air to move the rock towards Freya. This was much harder for her and she was unsuccessful, finally giving up. Freya smiled in assurance and said, "Let's move on to the next element: earth."

It was mid-afternoon when they began their earth manipulation lessons. As a defensive technique, Freya taught her to create dust devils, which also utilized some of the air skills she had mastered, and as the offensive technique, causing roots to surface and entangle whatever she chose to attack. By mid-evening, she had become successful, but not before suffering some more bumps and bruises caused by flying debris and misjudged distances on where some tree roots actually were in the ground. Cami was becoming physically exhausted, but when she made her magic work, she felt exhilarated and very proud of herself. She thought about Klaus and wished she could share with him about these new experiences. Looking at Freya, Cami asked if she could call him on the phone.

"No, Cami. For such a short amount of time, you are doing very well. No outside distractions, including my very distracting brother."

Cami sighed, but nodded in understanding. "Freya? About your brother…you told me that night at your house not to give up on him, and that he needs me. What if he gives up on me, or he doesn't need me anymore? Now that I'm like this, what if everything's different between us?"

"Gaining your powers will not change who you are. He may not admit this to you, but he is devoted to you, just as devoted as he has been to Elijah and Rebekah all these centuries. Elijah and I have talked in detail about you two and he seems to believe that Klaus may be in love with you, but he hasn't admitted it to himself yet."

"I guess that would be classified as complicated feelings," she responded, surprised and nervous upon hearing this from his sister.

"Is it possible you feel the same way?" Freya asked, in a manner as if knowing what her answer would be.

Cami pondered her question for a moment. She began to nod. "It is possible, yes."

Freya smiled. "Well, now that we have that cleared up, let's get some rest and start again early."

The next day began with a lesson in water manipulation. As they stood next to the stream, Cami was taught to create a shield of water as a defensive mechanism, which she failed at miserably. Then, Freya tried to instruct her on creating icicles out of water droplets to use as a type of ammunition, but Cami ended up just getting herself wet, cold, and miserable. Feeling disgusted with herself, she knelt down on the ground and cried angry tears, pounding the ground every so often in anguish. Freya allowed Cami to have a few moments to take out her frustration, then knelt down next to her. "Cami, you are still doing very well. Don't allow this one element to frustrate you so. It is much more complicated than the other two I've taught you. Let's go ahead and move on to fire. But, first, it's time for dinner."

Freya started a fire and cooked a hearty stew for their meal. After finishing, she began working with Cami on creating a line of fire in the ground to block off intruders. She mastered it easily. However, when it came to creating fireballs to throw, she failed over and over again, managing to burn herself multiple times on her hands and forearms. When it was time to rest for the evening, Freya informed her that she would be leaving early in the morning and going back home.

"You're leaving me here alone? For how long?" Cami panicked, still very insecure of her ability to use her powers.

"You have one more day of training for this session, and I won't be the one teaching you. By mid-afternoon, you will be ready to take some time at home to rest."

"If you aren't going to be teaching me, who will?"

"That's part of your training. You will need to utilize your new senses. Good night, Cami."

They both laid down, but Cami was uneasy during the whole night and got very little sleep. When she awoke, it was still dark and Freya had already left. Looking around frantically, she was completely alone and surrounded by darkness and haunting noises. Closing her eyes, she focused and calmed herself to try and get a feel for what was around her. Her senses were slightly heightened and she was able to survey the area and found no danger. She suddenly felt the urge to head back towards the stream, so she did so, using her new awareness of nature as her guide. A sudden gust of wind and a firm arm knocked her down on her back. Looking around, she muttered angrily, "What the hell?"

She stood up and it happened again. "Who's there? Come out and face me!"

Out of the shadows, a dark figure walked towards her and she was shocked when his face came into view. "Klaus! What are you trying to do?"

"It is unwise for you to let your guard down, no matter who you think you are facing in battle." He rushed past her again, but this time, she managed to not fall down completely.

"So, you're the one that's training me now?" She was slightly out of breath, having the wind knocked out of her so quickly.

"I guess you could say that. So far, I'd hardly call this training, Love, but more like an ass-kicking." He approached her with the look of an adversary in his eyes. She quickly cast the air bubble protection spell and it worked just as he swung to hit her. However, it dissolved in a matter of seconds.

Still confused, Cami asked, "Why you? Why not someone I don't give a damn about?"

"I think the answer is obvious, is it not? Now, where are those black belt moves that you are always so eager to boast about?" He swung at her, obviously using only a fraction of his real power, and she managed to block him, but was unable to keep the stance for very long.

Cami was spent. She felt as if she had been running a marathon and everything in her body hurt. "I need a break, Klaus. Can't we stop for a minute?"

"I doubt you will be granted such a favor from Sean, or anyone else you may run into in that dark, prison world. So, the answer is no." He continued to try and fight her, but she continued to block with half-hearted attempts.

She collapsed to her knees and began to sob. Mentally and physically, she was done. After sitting there for a while, she slowly got up and looked at Klaus. "I can't do this. I'm done."

"Then you are as good as dead."

"Maybe that's my destiny."

Klaus gave her the most terrifying look of deadly anger and resentment. "Perhaps I made a gross error in judgement by lavishing my affections on the likes of you! I was under the impression I was courting a true warrior, but you are nothing of the sort! Your uncle would be disappointed in your pathetic attempt at becoming at witch. Look at you – giving up already. You know, Camille, you mean nothing to me. You are nothing to me but a source of sustenance for my insatiable appetite." He bared his fangs and attacked her neck, drinking a small amount of her blood before she pushed him away.

He smiled with satisfaction and the image of Cami's dream flooded her mind as she stared at him. Shocked that he would say such vicious things to her, the fury and anger consumed her and she slapped him hard across the face. He simply looked smug, which angered her even more.

"Was that supposed to hurt me, Sweetheart? You'll have to do a lot better than that."

She then shoved him with both hands against his chest, twice. As he just stood there taking her punishment, she punched his shoulder as hard as she could. "You bastard! How dare you! You made me actually care about you! How could you! You are a monster and I am furious at you, do you hear me? I will never let you use my feelings for you against me - ever!" She continued to fight him with everything she had, hitting and punching where she could. He finally grabbed both her wrists and stopped her. A slow smirk crossed his lips.

"Now, that's more like it. There's the spirit I've grown to love about you." He studied her disheveled appearance and saw a beautiful, tortured creature staring back at him and he was overcome by a sudden desire for her. He recognized something very familiar within her that he often saw when he looked at himself in the mirror and he was enraptured.

Breathing heavily, Cami realized what he had just done, choosing just the right words to hurt her enough to make her fight back. Exhausted after all the trials she had faced, she simply stared at him after he released her wrists and she took a step back, still filled with adrenaline. There was a look in his eyes that she had never seen before: pure lust. The emotions ran high within her and she suddenly felt a new, powerful lust for him. As she watched his intense gaze, her blood still clinging to the corner of his mouth, his eyes glowed amber. She had ripped off the top two buttons of his shirt during their fight and all she could do was stare at his partially exposed chest. She knew he wanted her and she wanted him, as an animalistic attraction drew them both together and she rushed towards him, crushing her lips on his.

He eagerly responded, deepening their kiss over and over, their tongues exploring each other's mouths in a seductive manner. He trailed his lips down her jawline, then her neck as he returned to his bite mark. Hesitating, as if asking for permission, he hovered there until he felt her hand firmly press his head down, urging him to continue. He drank voraciously as she held tightly to his frame, running her hand through his hair repeatedly and wrapping one leg around his, bringing their hips close together.

Her whole body felt nothing but a furious mix of pain, anguish, and sexual tension as she let him drink from her. She began to feel weak and the lust gave way to exhaustion. That is when Klaus stopped, carefully licking her wound to stop the blood flow. His eyes returned to normal as Cami sat down against the nearest tree and put her hand to her neck. Closing her eyes, a series of words came flowing out of her mouth that she had no control over and the wound healed in a matter of seconds. She looked up at Klaus in surprise. He knelt down next to her and examined where the wound used to be.

"It seems you've discovered your natural talent, Love. Why am I not surprised that you are a healer?"


	10. Chapter 10: A Natural Progression

Chapter 10: A Natural Progression

Upon discovering her natural ability to heal, Klaus watched Cami attempt to heal one of the burns on her hand, but apparently ran out of energy and quickly passed out. He picked her up and carried her back to her campsite. The sun had come up by this time, casting a lovely glow upon her face and he couldn't help but stare. As he laid her down on her sleeping bag, he watched in fascination as she slept peacefully. He found himself completely in awe of this amazing woman and realized that he wouldn't ever get enough of her. Their fight and subsequent intimate moment in the woods reinforced his determination to follow through with his plan and that he was making the right decision. After letting her sleep for about an hour, he laid down next to her and propped himself up on his elbow. "Camille?" He called out gently.

She turned towards him and slowly opened her eyes. Gasping in sudden awareness of where she was, she propped herself up quickly and looked around. She immediately winced in pain. "What happened?"

"I decided to have mercy on you and let you sleep for a while. But do me a favor, Love, and don't let word get around. Can't have anyone thinking I've gone soft." He gave her the crooked smile, which elicited a slight giggle out of her.

"My lips are sealed. Of course, that's probably the only thing on my body that doesn't hurt right now," she replied as she carefully shifted to sit up, grunting with each painful movement.

He raised an eyebrow. "Am I to take that as an invitation for another kiss?"

Cami thought about their moment in the woods after their fight and she could feel the anticipation growing inside her. Smiling at the thought of his wonderful lips on hers again, she decided to play coy. Clearing her throat, she responded, "Well, that depends on if you plan on throwing any more insults at me."

He leaned towards her, their faces inches apart. "Well, that depends on whether you decide to obey your instructor and not be a pain in the ass."

"I think I can hold my own against your tyrannical methods. Bring it on."

"Oh, I plan to." He kissed her passionately, smiling as she responded just as eagerly. He held her for a moment, gently massaging her sore arms and shoulders. When her yelps of pain began to subside, he stood up and helped her to her feet. "There is no time to lose. Shall we continue?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. They walked towards a heavily wooded area, not too far from the stream. Klaus pulled out an axe from behind a tree and handed it to her, which she had trouble holding off the ground because it was so heavy. He pointed to a small tree nearby.

"Take it down."

Cami looked at him incredulously. "I can barely lift this thing!"

He put his hands behind his back and stepped closer to her in an intimidating manner. "Well, I don't know what to tell you, Love, but I expect you to find a way to take that tree down. Am I making myself clear?"

The resentment of being told what to do began to eat at her and she gritted her teeth, grasping the axe in hand and swung at the small tree. The muscles in her arms began screaming at her, but she did her best to take another swing, then another. Suddenly, she stopped and threw the axe down on the ground. Recalling her earth manipulation skill that she learned, she concentrated and was able to lift the roots out of the ground with her magic, causing the tree to topple over that way. She grinned in victory, despite all the pain running through her body. Looking at Klaus, Cami could tell that he was impressed, which pleased her greatly.

Klaus then began going over basic hand-to-hand combat techniques with her, which took up the rest of the morning. At one point during their lesson, she managed to divert his attention with a dust spell just long enough to avoid his attack, but quickly found herself flat on her back with him on top of her. Once again, the sparks between them were intense and he took the time to steal a kiss, which she anxiously returned.

Cami enjoyed the physical sparring with Klaus. She utilized what she could remember from her martial arts training, throwing punches at him, kicking him, and, most importantly, blocking what he threw at her. She found him to be a very good instructor, despite his harshness and lack of patience at times.

Around the time he was ready to end the training, both stopped in mid-swing, listening to a fast approaching creature. A white wolf appeared out of nowhere and stared at them, looking as if he was getting ready to attack. Cami looked at Klaus.

"Is this something you set up?"

Never taking his eyes off the creature, Klaus replied, "He has strayed from his pack. I don't recognize this one. Let me handle this." He slowly approached the creature, who suddenly began running towards him at full speed.

Cami quickly cast the fire spell, which created a small line of fire across the ground just as the wolf leaped across it. It yelped in pain as it was burned by the flames, but continued to run, changing course and heading straight for her. Before she could do anything else, Klaus had wrestled the beast to the ground and killed it without hesitation. The shock of the attack began to dissipate and all she could do was stare at Klaus wearily.

He decided to take pity on her. He knew that she was battered and weakened, so he was willing to let her have some time to recuperate. "Alright, Love, I think you've reached your limit for today." He placed his hand on her back. "If you're good, perhaps I'll reward you with another massage."

Throwing her head back, she closed her eyes briefly. "Mm, that sounds like heaven right now. I definitely need a hot bath first." They began to walk towards the campsite. She looked back at the dead wolf, then at him. "You could have easily let me try to defend myself, as part of my training. Why did you feel the need to save me?"

Klaus continued to look straight ahead. "What kind of man would I be if I stood by and let some stray wolf eat my girlfriend?"

A slow smile spread across her face. "Did you just refer to me as your girlfriend?" She shot him a sly glance.

"You heard me correctly." He shot her a sly glance back, giving her his trademark crooked smile. "I've given our relationship a lot of thought and I am prepared to be a one-woman man."

It took her a moment to find her words. "I…don't know what to say. Why now? Why this particular moment in time when I look and feel like bloody hell…"

He began to laugh. "See! We're perfect for each other. You're already starting to sound like me!"

She began to laugh as well, but stifled it as best she could. "Wait a minute. So, when did you come to this decision?"

"You apparently have forgotten about our conversation the night you stayed at my home. You were the one that insisted we decide what our relationship is. So, I've decided what I want it to be."

"So, you do listen to me after all," she mused, still smiling.

He reached over and took her hand, stopping their advancement. "You are perfect for me, Camille. I don't wish to deny it any longer." Klaus leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Playfully, Cami said, "So, what does being the girlfriend of Klaus Mikaelson entail? Should I be afraid?"

Amused, Klaus couldn't help but grin. "Well, let's see. You would have to allow me to kiss you whenever I want, which from what I can tell, Love, you don't seem to mind a bit. And you would always have to defer to my never-ending abundance of experience and knowledge." She raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled. "Cami, I don't wish for anything to change between us. I will continue to be your friend, your confidant, your partner in crime, and, when you're ready, you're lover."

She felt a blush coming on, which she did her best to hide. She had fantasized many times about what it would be like to sleep with him and knew that it would probably be an amazing experience. As she contemplated what she should say, all of their conversations since they had met came flooding back to her. He had done so much for her lately and she realized that he had already been committed to her all this time. Now, he was asking her to do the same. No words were coming out of her as she stood there and stared at her handsome suitor. She ultimately looked down at the ground, deep in thought and speechless.

Klaus placed his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him, his gaze intense and serious. "You are in my thoughts constantly, Camille. I cannot tolerate the idea of you being with any other man because I want you for myself. In all my centuries, I have never met such a perfect companion as you are for me. Can you not see that?" He stroked her jawline, then leaned in and kissed her again.

Cami melted inside as she allowed him to embrace her as he continued to kiss her. Her movements were very limited due to her sore muscles, but she didn't mind as he physically supported her. When he released her lips, she managed to respond quietly, "No more one-night stands with other women? Even for your crazy power plays?"

"No more one-night stands with Marcel? Or were there any others that I missed?" His voice took on a deadly tone as he remembered the pain of betrayal when he discovered his adopted son-turned-rival had spent the night with the object of his desire.

She swallowed in embarrassment as she recalled his anger when he found out about the first time she had slept with Marcel. She couldn't deny her feelings for him any longer and the words came tumbling out. "I don't want to be with anyone else, Klaus. I just want you." She pressed her lips against his, caressing his face with her palm, loving the feel of his stubble tickling her skin.

He eased back and looked into her eyes. "In all fairness, Love, because you have been my therapist, you understand how I feel about betrayal. That is the only thing that would ever separate me from you. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "I promise you, I would never intentionally betray you. Now, you have to promise me the same. Because I have been your shrink, I know about your impulse control issues and I have to tell you that if you try to control me or make any decisions for me, I will be tempted to walk away. Do you understand?"

"I promise." They kissed once more, enjoying the fact they had finally, officially committed to each other.


	11. Chapter 11: Adjustments

Chapter 11: Adjustments

Once they made it back to the campsite, they gathered up everything and Klaus drove her home. There were no words spoken between them, just occasional glances and the feeling that being together felt right. All Cami could think about was getting out of her tattered and dirty clothes and into a nice, hot bath. She invited him into her apartment and encouraged him to make himself at home as she went into the bathroom to fill the bathtub. As she stripped down, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and gasped. The reflection took her off guard as she barely recognized herself. Her hair was disheveled, there were several bruises on her face and arms, cuts and abrasions here and there. It looked as if she had been in a war and the way her body felt seemed to validate her appearance. The confusion of everything that had happened to her life recently was written all over her expression and she suddenly felt angry and scared at the same time. Looking away in disgust, she got into the tub and tried her best not to fall. She struggled trying to wash, barely able to lift her arms. Suddenly, Cami felt the urge to sob, which quickly turned into fury as her physical limitations began to annoy her. As her breathing quickened, she began to furiously grab at her washcloth and soap, occasionally letting out a frustrated growl as each movement continued to hurt her.

"Camille? Are you alright?" Klaus was outside the door, his voice commanding, yet laced with concern.

Drawing her knees to her chest, covering everything she could, she replied, unable to disguise her frustration, "Klaus! I need your help."

He opened the door and stood by her side. "What is it, Love?"

"It's everything! I don't even recognize myself anymore! How could so much happen to me in such a short amount of time that has turned my whole life upside down? I can't even get this stupid thing open." Having given up on the washcloth, she now had the shampoo bottle and was fumbling with the lid until Klaus took it from her, opened it, and handed it back to her.

"You're exhausted, Cami. Mentally and physically, you've been pushed to your limits. You'll feel better once you've rested."

"What if I don't? What if I'm the one that needs therapy now? If I tell Vincent about all this craziness, he's just going to tell me I should have got out of New Orleans and stayed away from you and that's the last thing I want to hear right now! Never mind the fact that if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have a fighting chance against Sean and I wouldn't have found out about all this Gemini crap!"

"You needn't worry about Vincent. He is nothing more than a pathetic excuse for a warlock who only cares about himself. He cannot help you." Klaus knelt down next to her and placed his hand on her cheek. "Do you trust me to help you?"

Cami looked into his eyes and managed to calm herself. She nodded.

He took her washcloth and began washing her back. Trying to lighten the mood, he commented, "If it makes you feel any better, I think you could have taken down that wolf without my help." He spotted a cut on her arm and touched it. "Does this hurt?"

"Yes," she replied through gritted teeth.

"And this one?" he asked as he found a large bruise on her back.

All she did was wince in pain.

"What about this one?" He started to touch a gash on her shin, but she slapped his hand away.

"Yes! Every damn bump, bruise, and cut on my body hurts! I am probably the clumsiest witch-in-training there ever was, okay?"

Klaus stifled a laugh, grinning as he looked at her. "I'm sorry to say this, Love, but you are probably correct in your assessment."

She found the humor in the situation and managed to laugh a little. The muscles in her back were still stiff and it pained her to laugh too hard. As if knowing exactly what to do, Klaus began massaging her back muscles. Then, she allowed him to bathe her only to a certain point, eventually asking him to leave her alone. He started to rise up, but she stopped him. "I wish everyone could see what I see when I look at you. You are one amazing boyfriend." She leaned over and kissed him.

Her words touched his heart and he didn't know what to say at first. "That can never happen. You know the reasons why." He stroked her hair in a loving manner.

Cami nodded and said softly, "A true king cannot afford to show weakness." She was satisfied at the moment and watched him leave, feeling privileged that he chose to show his true self only with her. She painfully finished her bath and got dressed in her loungewear. Klaus was sitting on the sofa, drinking a bourbon. A full glass was sitting on the table, waiting for her. She grabbed it and cuddled next to him. Cami turned on the TV and flipped through several reality shows, finding each one more and more stupid.

After a few minutes, Klaus exclaimed, gesturing to the TV in disgust, "Do people actually watch this rubbish?"

"Sad, but true. We live in a world filled with drama-seeking individuals with attention-deficit disorder."

"Indeed," he mused. "I don't think I can take any more of this nonsense. Turn it off." She complied and continued to drink.

"I think you should get some rest. Your training is to resume tomorrow."

"Ugh! I wish I could have one more day to rest."

"Unfortunately, Love, your time is short."

"Don't remind me," she muttered sadly.

He turned to look at her and began stroking her hair. "Until then, I plan to spend as much time with you as possible. We might even be able to have some fun before the big day." She smiled as she leaned against the couch, staring into his eyes.

"Actually, Klaus, I've been invited to a wedding in Lake Monticello the night before the eclipse. Would you be my escort?"

"Well, if it means that you will be parading me around as your new beau to all of your friends, how can I decline?"

She grinned and gave him a quick peck on the lips, then leaned against his shoulder, closing her eyes and feeling the exhaustion set in once again.

Klaus enjoyed having her with him and he started to realize that it would be difficult to go home without her. "I think it would be a good idea for you to move into the compound. You can be taken care of there."

She thought about it for a moment, feeling much sleepier. "It would be nice not having to cook. I hate cooking." Klaus took her empty glass and set it down. She fell asleep in a matter of minutes. He watched her sleep for a while, then got up to get more bourbon. There was a knock at the door, so he answered it. It was Marcel.

"Klaus? What are you doing here?"

The feelings of jealousy over the fact he had slept with Cami began to resurface and he took a little pride in being the one to tell Marcel that she was now his. With a broad smile, Klaus greeted him. "Hello, Marcel. Cami asked me to stay with her while she recouperates. She is not feeling well. I will tell her you stopped by." He began to shut the door on him, but he forced the door back open.

"Where is she?"

"Asleep. She's had a rough day."

"What did you do to her?"

His expression turned deadly. A cold smirk crossed his lips. "I can assure you that I have not done anything to her that she didn't want me to do."

"Klaus, if you hurt her…"

"Come now, Marcel. Just because she allowed you to sleep with her does not entitle you to be her watchdog."

"Cami is a friend. I've known you a long time, Klaus, and I know how you can manipulate women."

Klaus continued to smirk. "I regret to inform you that she has chosen to be with me: officially and of her own free will. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to attend to my girlfriend. If you decide at any time to interfere in my affairs with Cami, I will be forced to declare war on you once again. Am I making myself clear, Marcellas?"

Marcel gritted his teeth, then left. Klaus felt empowered and reveled in having the upper hand with his former rival. Grabbing his phone, Klaus called Freya.

"I want you to ready the guest room for Cami. I am bringing her home tonight."

* * *

Cami woke up and her bags were packed and waiting by the door. Still sore, she carefully got up off the couch and found Klaus standing in the doorway of her bedroom. It was dark outside. She then remembered that he had offered to take her to the compound. "You packed all this for me?" She looked at her bags and suddenly realized what he had done. Looking at him in embarrassment, she closed her eyes and said, "You went through my underwear drawer, didn't you?"

Klaus tried to hide his amusement, showing only a hint of a smile. "I'm not accustomed to seeing cute little bows and polka-dots on women's lingerie. Most of my experience has involved black silk and leather." He smirked as her face turned red.

Grunting in frustration and embarrassment, Cami shouted at him, "You are unbelievable!" She walked past him and hit him in the arm, going straight to her lingerie drawer and opening it. All he did was laugh. She stared at her selection, as if to confirm what she already knew: most of her belongings were more cute than sexy. Huffing loudly and crossing her arms, she turned to him. "Okay, so my choice in bras and underwear are on the safe side. Big deal." She shrugged. "You're just gonna have to get used to it."

Still smiling, he walked up to her. "Oh, just because I'm not accustomed to it, Love, doesn't mean I don't find it a turn-on."

His eyes were smoldering and she immediately felt his desire for her through the invisible sexual energy between them. Swallowing hard and calming her own desire for him, she replied, "I'm not ready yet, Klaus. You may have to wait quite a while before I'm ready."

"I'll wait as long as I have to." He pressed his lips to hers and ran his hand through her hair, holding her tight to him with the other. Klaus's phone interrupted their kiss and he excused himself to the other room when he saw that it was Gianna.

"What is it?" He answered.

She sounded slightly panicked. "It's the heretic I took the blood from. He's disappeared. I don't know how, but he knows that Cami is a Gemini. He may be coming for her."

"That is not what I want to hear. Find him. I'll call you later." He hung up angrily, realizing that Cami's life and his plan for the Merge were now in immediate jeopardy.


	12. Chapter 12: No Rest for the Weary

Chapter 12: No Rest for the Weary

As soon as Cami was settled into her room, with the help of Freya, she stopped in front of the ornate full-length mirror and tried to heal some more of her wounds. She managed to clear up what had been on her face before she felt fatigued. Freya had informed her the healing spells would exhaust her, so she decided she had better learn to pace herself. Then, she went down the hall to the nursery and found Klaus sitting on the floor with Hope. The little girl saw her and smiled, warming Cami's heart.

"That's right, Hope, our Cami is finally where she belongs," Klaus said, grinning as Cami walked in and sat next to them, greeting Hope with a kiss on her head. "I see you've managed to heal the wounds on your face."

"Yeah, all five places before I started to feel wiped out. I still have twenty more to go on the rest of my body."

"You should get some more rest, Love. I have much to do before I retire for the evening. Would you like to spend some time with Hope, or shall I call for Freya?"

"Oh, I don't mind staying with her for a little while. She's a nice, normal comfort from everything else that's going on."

"Well, then, I will take my leave of you two lovely ladies." He kissed both of them and got up to leave. Cami reached for his hand, stopping him. He looked down at her. "What is it, Love?"

As she looked up at him, she realized that she wanted him to stay. "Do you have to leave right now?"

He found her innocent question endearing. She had no idea that she was in any possible danger. All he could do was stroke her jawline with his finger and savor the feel of her soft skin. "I must go." He left, knowing that she was disappointed, but it was more important for him to keep her safe.

Cami watched him leave, then turned her attention to Hope. "I've missed you, Little Girl. Your babysitter has been one busy witch-in-training. Looks like you and I have something else in common now besides having a hopeless devotion to your handsome father." She watched her play with her toys for a while. "As much as you seem happy with your daddy, I bet you miss your mommy, don't you?"

Hope looked up at her, almost inquisitively. "Don't you worry - I'm going to work my therapist magic on your daddy to bring your mommy back home where she belongs. Your uncle Elijah needs some happiness in his life."

Suddenly, Elijah was standing in the doorway of the nursery, almost smiling at her. "So, what is this I hear of you accepting Niklaus's courting efforts?"

Cami smiled, almost shyly. "Yeah, I know. It's complicated. Beyond complicated. He's been so wonderful to me, Elijah. With everything going on lately, I decided to stop fighting my feelings and just accept them. He makes me happy and if I only have a short time left, I would be a fool to not experience some happiness before I bite the dust, right?"

Elijah chuckled. "I am happy for you, Camille. I am happy for my brother as well. You have been able to reach him in a way that no one else has in a very long time."

"How are things between you two?"

Sighing heavily, Elijah replied, "I am sad to say that they are about the same. I cannot forgive him, Camille, as much as I would like to."

"Well, maybe we can change that. Nothing would make me feel more normal than to have a good old-fashioned therapy session with the two of you. What do you say?"

"Perhaps. Only out of respect for you and your efforts."

She smiled. "Good. It's settled then. I'll tell your brother."

As Elijah walked away, he stopped. "I heard what you told Hope. Thank you."

"I think it's time this family comes back together. If I can help make that happen, then it won't matter what happens to me during the Merge. I'll have performed a miracle and I'll be a legend."

* * *

"You have failed me, Marco," Klaus told his informant over the phone, using his deadliest tone of voice.

"What are you talkin' about?" he replied, stuttering in fear.

"One of the heretics has escaped and I had to hear this from someone other than you. So, I am officially ending our financial arrangement."

"No, no, wait a minute! I wasn't sure and that's why I didn't call you! We've been busy investigating some murders and…"

"If your silly investigation has nothing to do with the matter at hand then I don't care to have you waste my time!"

"The bodies had drawings on them – real weird."

"What drawings?"

"A green snake or worm. I couldn't tell."

Klaus clenched his jaw. He realized that Madame Regina must have discovered her secret box was missing and, knowing it was him, was just trying to get his attention. "What do you know of this heretic?"

"He's tall, about six foot two. Black hair and eyes. Doesn't speak."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, that's all I know. I swear."

"Well, then, it's your lucky day. You get to live."

"What about the money?"

"Like I told you, our financial arrangement is at an end. I no longer require your services." He hung up on him. Klaus began pacing around the courtyard, wishing he could accelerate his plan with Gianna, but knew they had to wait for the lunar eclipse. Freya called to him from the doorway, letting him know that she was about to retire for the evening. "I must talk to you, Sister. It is of some urgency."

She quickly walked over to him. "What is it?"

"It is believed that one of the heretics has escaped the bounds of Mystic Falls. Because he once was a Gemini, it is believed he could be coming for Cami."

"How did you find this out?"

"That's of no consequence. I want you to use your tracking spell to find him and track him. He should be absorbing magic wherever he roams, so I would think that you could sense the locations where magic is present from here to Mystic Falls and monitor any sudden drop in volume."

"I'll get to work on it right away."

"Good."

"It will take me several hours, you realize."

"Then, make haste."

"But I want you to know that I'm on to you. I know you're hiding something." She gave him a look of distrust, then hurried inside.

Klaus debated whether to tell Freya. He wanted to trust his sister, but he felt that she would have a much better chance of ruining his plan than even Elijah if she decided she didn't agree with it. Klaus called Gianna and updated her on the situation and asked her to be aware of Madame Regina's attempts. He knew that she would be foolish to do anything too drastic to risk the Merge not taking place, and she was one to try and push buttons for dramatic effect only. Anyone who had been in hiding as long as she had enjoyed getting attention. Realizing that there was nothing else he could do at the moment, he decided to throw his restless energy into his art. Oftentimes, his best strategies came to him while hard at work on a new painting. He went upstairs, checked to make sure his daughter had been properly put to bed, then escaped to his private art room and began throwing color on a new canvas. The freedom and solitude his art gave him was a welcome reprieve from the new concerns that had arisen in relation to Camille. As he thought about his devotion to her, he became frightened, remembering how his last relationship had ended and how heartbroken he was for years. There was no way he would allow anything to happen to her and he was determined to ensure that she would not perish like his previous love had. Klaus frantically painted for a few hours, trying to clear his head. When he came to a stop, he collapsed on the antique bed nearby and fell asleep.

* * *

Cami helped Elijah put Hope to bed, then she retired to her room and quickly fell asleep. The same dream came to her again, but this time it was a dark, shadowy figure that plunged the white oak stake into Klaus's heart. She awoke with a stronger fear than the last time and instinctively went to Klaus's room, expecting to find him in bed asleep. Disappointed that he was not there, her senses took over her guidance and she found the private art room where Klaus was asleep on an antique bed in the corner. Cami looked around and saw various canvasses of art, most of which featured dark and angry tones of color, which seemed to fit Klaus's personality perfectly. As she stood there in the doorway, unsure if he would welcome her invading his private space, his voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You may enter."

She walked over to the bed and stood next to it. Cami looked at his bare chest and couldn't take her eyes away. The moonlight filtering in through the windows highlighted the shape of his muscular arms and torso, intriguing her. She suddenly had a new appreciation for his nice physique. "May I sit down?"

"Of course." He watched her sit carefully next to him, slightly amused that she seemed nervous. "In my long years of experience, there are usually only two reasons an attractive woman would come to seek me out in the wee hours of the morning: the first would be her inability to sleep due to a sexual craving that only I could satiate, or two…"

"I've been having nightmares about you," she blurted out.

"Is that so?" He raised up on one elbow, intrigued by what she had to say. The first thought that went through his mind was that he was the monster chasing her in the nightmares, so he prepared himself to be vilified, as usual. "Camille, lay down next to me."

She did as he commanded, her heartbeat beginning to pick up the pace once again. She looked up at him and almost got lost in his soulful eyes.

"Now, tell me what happened."

"After you bite me in the dream, someone comes up behind you and stabs you with the white oak stake. First, it was Mikael, then it was someone I couldn't see."

Klaus leaned in closer. "Did this dream frighten you?"

"You being killed frightened me. It reminded me of the day Mikael stabbed you and I realized that I was not okay with you dying."

"And you saved my life. My beautiful, brave warrior." He caressed her face, using the back of his hand. "What can I do to help you sleep?"

"Just hold me. Please."

Klaus stared into her beautiful green eyes and smiled. Kissing her gently, he put his arms around her and she settled into his embrace.

Feeling safe and secure from the world in his arms, Cami fell into a peaceful slumber as the gentle rumbles of thunder signaled an oncoming storm outside.


	13. Chapter 13: The Unwelcome Storm

Chapter 13: The Unwelcome Storm

The gentle rain clouds broke apart just long enough to allow a few golden rays of sun to shine through the windows of Klaus's art room, illuminating Cami's peaceful face and captivating his attention. He smiled as he gazed at her, imagining the vision in front of him on a canvas so that he could always see her like that.

Cami's eyes fluttered open and she couldn't help but grin when Klaus was the first thing she saw when she became completely awake. "I could definitely get used to this."

"Well, you could always move into my room…permanently." He flashed his trademark smirk.

"If every morning could be like this? Then I will definitely consider your offer." She raised up to meet his lips, then brought him back down with her and they continued to kiss.

He stopped abruptly and looked at her. "As much as I would love to continue this enjoyable morning interlude with you, Freya and I have not finished your lessons."

Cami sighed. "Yes, I know. Before we continue all of that, I want you to do two things for me."

He sat up and propped his arm on his bent knee. "Why do I have the feeling I won't be too fond of what you are about to ask?"

"Because you're probably right." She sat up slightly behind him and placed a kiss on his shoulder.

It was Klaus who sighed this time. "Very well. Out of my complete and utter devotion to you, I will hear you out." He turned towards her.

Relieved, Cami spoke boldly. "Number one: I want you to bring Hayley home. Hope needs her mother, Klaus."

Klaus stared at her, his jaw set tight, as if thinking it over reluctantly. "Only after you are back home safe."

"No. I want you to start working on it now."

Klaus closed his eyes, as if trying to hold his tongue. After what felt like an eternity, he shocked her with his reply. "Agreed."

"Good," Cami breathed, "that was a lot easier than I expected."

"For the record, despite what everyone chooses to think about me, I never had any intention of leaving my child's mother in her current state for any significant length of time. I am well aware of her importance to my daughter and to my brother. I suppose she has been punished and has suffered enough for what she did to me."

Choosing to ignore the urge to correct his thinking psychoanalytically, Cami continued. "Number two: I want you to agree to a therapy session this morning with your brother."

"Well, Love, I can already tell you that it won't do any bloody good. He hates me, now and forever."

"I don't agree with you. I think he wants to forgive you."

"Well, I don't think he will agree to do this."

"He already has. I asked him last night."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "So now you are plotting with my brother behind my back? Then, I definitely don't stand a chance."

She was slightly relieved that he was making jokes, as she hoped that he wouldn't be upset with her. "Please do this for me. I want to get at least one more chance to play therapist before I go into the great beyond."

He placed his hand on her cheek. "The great beyond is no place for you. You will triumph, so don't you dare even think of defeat as any reality that will befall you."

She placed her hand on his. "I wish I had as much confidence in me that you have."

"You have no other choice, Camille. Now, I suggest we get started on some couch time."

* * *

Cami, Elijah, and Klaus gathered in the living room, each sitting a good distance apart from one another. Cami began by telling Elijah that Klaus agreed to start working on bringing Hayley home.

"Well, it's about time. I'm sure that she will have plenty to say to you once she can walk on two legs again," Elijah snapped.

"She was born a werewolf, Elijah," Klaus retorted, as if he had explained this one too many times to his brother. "It's not like I condemned her to an existence that she was not accustomed to."

"You kept her from her child, without her consent."

"She tried to take my daughter away from me, without my consent."

"Elijah brings up a good point, Klaus," Cami intervened. "Wouldn't you say you're both even when it comes to keeping Hope away from each other?"

"Perhaps," Klaus said quietly. "An argument for another time."

"But what you did to Hayley and Gia was simply cruel," Elijah stated, coldly and with his finger pointed at him.

"Again, for the hundredth time, I did what was necessary. I have always been the one that was never afraid to commit the most heinous acts because, heaven forbid, any of you ever get your hands dirty!" Klaus pointed at Elijah. "Especially you, Brother, with your ridiculous need to stay clean and away from your 'Red Door' nonsense."

Elijah's eyes fired up. "How dare you bring that up with me!" Both were standing in threatening poses by this time.

Cami stood and held up her hands. "Wait, Klaus! You know that is a painful subject with him, yet you continue to try and push that button. Why? What purpose does that serve?" Cami asked, getting slightly frustrated with him.

"I just call it like I see it. That's another thing. I've always been the one to speak my mind while all my siblings had to resort to watching their tongues for no good reason at all! Rubbish!"

"Look, the fact that Klaus is willing to bring Hayley back should represent an olive branch to you, Elijah. Right?"

The two men were still staring at each other, but the menacing poses they held were beginning to relax. Looking at Cami, Elijah replied, "I am willing to stop discussing what happened to Hayley once she is back home. I will not forgive or forget what Niklaus did, but if he is willing to make this right, then yes, I will accept his peace offering."

Klaus scowled at his brother, but did not say anything else.

Cami watched them both look away from each other and sit back down. Breathing a sigh of relief, she decided to address the other elephant in the room. "The other subject that is unresolved between you two is Gia. Elijah, tell Klaus how you feel about her death."

A look of disgust came over his dark features. "Why her? Couldn't you have come up with a better plan to demonstrate your loyalty to Dahlia?"

Klaus gazed back at his brother blankly. "Using Gia to prove my loyalty to Dahlia was just a bonus. I really just wanted to punish you for stabbing me. I wanted to hurt you for hurting me. Plain and simple."

"You call that simple?" Elijah replied in revolt, "I didn't trust you so you had to murder someone I cared about?"

"Klaus?" Cami interjected. "Do you see how from his point of view that your actions were on a more extreme level than his?"

"To me, betrayal is the equivalent of death. Elijah should know this by now. So, I fail to see your point, Camille," he replied coolly.

"Ever feel like we're going in circles here?" Cami muttered, almost to herself.

At that moment, Freya came running in. "We don't have much time."

Klaus immediately stood up. "We should discuss this in the other room."

Cami stood up and looked at Freya. Her new instincts told her that something was wrong. "What is it, Freya?"

Freya looked at Klaus, then back at Cami. "One of the heretics escaped Mystic Falls. I've been monitoring his absorption of magic. I've not felt such power since Dahlia. He is almost here and he's coming for you."

Cami swallowed in fear. She quickly looked at Klaus, accusingly. "How long have you known about this?"

Klaus reluctantly replied. "Since last night."

Crossing her arms in anger, Cami replied, "And, when were you going to tell me? After he sucks away all my magic so I can venture into the prison world and get killed? Oh, wait…then it would be TOO LATE!"

"I didn't see the point in worrying you needlessly when there was a reasonable possibility he wasn't coming for you at all!"

"Well, it looks like you were wrong!"

"Camille, don't you dare question my judgement! I've been around far longer than you have and…"

"Don't you dare start lecturing me about how long you've been around! From what I can see, there's still a lot you need to learn! Again with the trust issues!"

Klaus inhaled sharply, about to retaliate with his words when Freya interrupted their stare-down. "Both of you, come with me." They followed her into the room she had set up to track the heretic. A large map sat atop the table and there were various items here and there that she had spelled to track him. Pointing at New Orleans, just east of their home, she explained that a sudden drop of magic occurred a few minutes prior.

"Why didn't you notify us sooner?" Klaus asked angrily.

"Because the last drop in volume was a few hours ago two states away from here! I have a protection spell around the house, which should buy us some time." The house began to rattle. Freya looked towards the nursery. "I'm going to make sure Hope is safe." She rushed out of the room, leaving Cami and Klaus alone together.

Both looked up at the ceiling as small pieces of drywall and other building materials began falling on them. Cami looked at Klaus in desperation. "He's here. I can feel it. He's come for me."

Klaus grabbed her into a tight embrace. "He will not have you."

"I'm scared, Klaus," Cami whispered against his collar, tears falling from her eyes.

"Hold tight to me, Love. You aren't going anywhere."

She did as he commanded, but an invisible pull was slowly gaining strength as it touched her body with its unseen hands. "I need to tell you something, before it's too late," she pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I love you, Klaus."

Klaus shook his head, feeling the weight of her words. He wanted to tell her how he didn't want to ever be without her. He wanted to tell her that she had become his whole world, but the fear of losing her overwhelmed him and his eyes welled up with tears and all he could do was channel his emotions for her into rage. "No, don't you dare start this now! You belong here with me! I won't let anyone take you from me!" Grabbing her hand, they made it back to the living room to join Elijah. He felt her slipping away from his grip, then a loud noise that was almost like a roar caused Elijah and Klaus to hold their heads in pain as they were brought to their knees, paralyzed. Cami continued to walk as if in a trance. "I can't stop. It's pulling me!"

Suddenly, a large gust of wind blew the doors open and shattered a few windows. A mixture of rain and debris came at them, but Cami continued towards the open front door, unable to stop her forward momentum. "No!" Klaus shouted, his anger quickly turning to fury as his body was not allowed to move.

She looked back at him with terror in her eyes. "Find me."

"Camille!" Klaus screamed in agony as the door slammed behind her and the winds were gone. Everything was silent and Klaus was finally able to move again. He ran to the door and flung it open. She was gone. Without a trace.


	14. Chapter 14: Aftermath

Chapter 14: Aftermath

He had lost all track of time since it happened. Every moment with her flooded his mind and the devastation of losing her caused him great suffering. She said she loved him. The intelligent and lovely Camille was in love with him. He who had caused countless deaths and immense suffering to so many had earned the love of the one woman who could look past his flaws and see the real Klaus that he hid from the rest of the world. He would find her, no matter what it would take. The sound of Hope's cries brought Klaus out of his trance as he stood in the open door where his beloved Camille had been however many moments before. The anger began to build and all he could think of was getting her back and punishing the one who took her from him. He felt like a cannon that was about ready to explode. The deadly calm that he forced upon himself took over as he turned towards Freya, who carefully approached with his daughter. She stopped a good distance away, surveying the damage as well as her brother's questionable demeanor. Klaus casually went over to Hope and gently kissed the top of her head, which instantly calmed her down and she stopped crying. He looked at his sister, speaking to her in a quiet but deadly voice, "Continue tracking him, if you can. I want that deviant found before he hurts her. I also want you to do everything in your power to remove our Aunt Dahlia's curse on Hayley. She is needed here to protect Hope once I am away. I told Camille…" his voice began to crack, then he quickly resumed his dangerous tone, "I agreed to bring Hayley home and I have every intention of keeping that agreement. Will you do this for me?"

Freya nodded. "I will try a locator spell on Cami. He may be covering his tracks now that he has her with him. I will need something of hers to use for the spell. I can go into her room…"

"No. I will go."

A true sadness was evident in Freya's eyes as she spoke to him. "I'm sorry this happened, Niklaus. I know how much you care for her. I enjoyed having her around as well."

"Apologies and thoughtful sentiments will not bring Cami back to us, Freya. I do not blame you for any of this, if that is what you might be thinking. Thank you for your assistance." He placed his hand on her shoulder for a moment, apparently startling her with his unusual show of kindness.

Klaus looked over at Elijah, who was watching his brother with careful observation. "Please do what you do best, Elijah. Arrange for this mess to be cleaned up and our house restored to its proper glory. We do have a small child to consider."

Elijah stared at Klaus with a look of disbelief. "Forgive me, but I am unaccustomed to seeing you in this state of uneasy calm. I expected to be cleaning up after you as well as the heretic."

"When I find her, the punishment for those involved with be swift and severe. Every ounce of self-control I am exhibiting is for the sake of my child and out of respect for Cami. Perhaps your hopes of redemption for me are finally seeing the light. How does that make you feel, Brother?"

"Fearful, Niklaus. I fear for you and for those that you will seek your vengeance upon. But, please know this: I wish you good luck in finding her. She is part of this family now and I do wish to see her unharmed and back here among us."

"I never thought I would say this to you Elijah, but I think it appropriate considering what has just transpired here. I will not apologize for what I did to Hayley and Gia. I do, however, regret how my actions caused you to feel a similar loss to what I am feeling now. That being said, I will leave you to do what is necessary."

As he walked away, he could feel Elijah merely staring at him. He knew that Cami would have wanted him to make peace with his family, not only because it was the right thing to do but he needed them on his side, protecting his daughter so he could focus all of his efforts on finding her. The burning rage inside of him continued to fester, gaining strength and feeding his resolve to find those responsible for her disappearance and bleed them dry. His phone rang and he stepped outside to take the call. "Gianna, I could use some assistance from you right now."

"I know, Klaus, I am so sorry. He took her, didn't he?"

"Yes, and managed to destroy a good portion of my newly renovated home in the process."

"I have been experimenting on his blood and I believe he has a weakness."

"Go on."

"A mixture of vervain and aconite. It should be poisonous to him. Since he is immortal, I don't know how long it would keep him down."

"That's a start. Now, we have to wait for that bloody lunar eclipse before we can enact our plans. Are you sure there isn't a way to do what we need to do without it?"

"No. The spell to activate even one Ascendant takes too much power, so it can only be fueled by a celestial event. We are talking about two of them, which has never been done before."

Elijah stepped behind Klaus. "Two Ascendants? Just what is it you're plotting?"

Klaus turned to face his brother. "Keep doing what you're doing and I'll call you later." He hung up and glared at Elijah's suspicious expression.

"Niklaus, if we are ever going to mend this family, you need to trust us."

Klaus walked past Elijah and headed inside, ignoring him. He debated about whether to tell him, but his main focus was getting Freya started on the tracking spell. He went to Cami's room and felt his heart drop. Seeing her clothes on the bed and inhaling her perfume that still hung in the air further fueled his anger at not having her with him. He looked at her vanity and saw some golden strands of hair in her brush. He grabbed it and took it to Freya, who began working on a spell immediately. She had Hope sitting on the floor nearby, playing with some toys. He smiled at his daughter, who looked up at him with adoration and he felt a small glimmer of joy in knowing that she loved him unconditionally. Elijah entered the room and looked at Freya, who was busy chanting and concentrating.

"We need to talk, Niklaus. Now." He ushered him to the living room and Klaus decided not to fight him. Freya needed to be left alone as much as possible. He motioned to the couch and they both sat down. "I do believe that you were attempting to apologize to me a little while ago. As much as I want to accept it, I will not do so until you tell me the truth. Why do you have Gianna involved and what is the meaning of the other Ascendant?"

Looking down at the floor, Klaus ultimately decided to trust his brother, but not with everything. "I have been keeping a secret from Cami only to protect her. Once I reveal it to you, you must swear that you will not tell her. The outcome of the Merge depends on it. Do you understand?"

Elijah nodded. "Agreed."

"The interference in Cami's life by Madame Regina and the Green Serpent Guild is inexcusable. They are not to be trusted and should not be allowed to obtain any further powers over anyone, least of all the heretics. They hurt her, not only by keeping her brother imprisoned for their own personal gain, but by turning her friend against her. As you know, Elijah, I always find a way to have the upper hand against any of my enemies. I knew that I would need a powerful witch to assist me when I paid them a visit, so I called upon Gianna."

"Yes, I recall the alluring seductress that won your affections and caused such a scandal."

Klaus chuckled. "Well, that was a long time ago. I'm afraid I had to disappoint her with the news that I was already pursuing someone. Anyhow, I had learned of the possibility that a warlock named Hugo was banished by the Green Serpent Guild for unspeakable crimes against them and imprisoned in a secret prison world. One could say that he was psychologically unbalanced, very much like the chap in Mystic Falls that murdered his pregnant sister. Gianna created a diversion while I stole the box containing the Ascendant that leads to Hugo's prison world. We will bring him back here to destroy the Green Serpent Guild, once and for all. Then, he will take command of the heretics. No matter who wins the Merge, the winner will not be burdened by that responsibility and their master will be one who can control them."

After taking a moment to process the information, Elijah responded in a stunned voice, "Let me understand this: you have been plotting this whole time to bring back a psychopath to enact your vengeance upon the Green Serpent Guild, thus allowing him to be set free into this world, only to hand him an army of powerful heretics on a silver platter? Don't you think that is unwise, to say the least?"

"Hugo will seek his revenge on them, I have no doubt. They tortured him before he was exiled. It was all documented in the text that we found wrapped around the box. The Green Serpent Guild should not be allowed to ever see the light of day. If their exile cannot continue, they must be wiped off the face of the earth. Yes, I want to see them punished for forcing Cami into this ridiculous Merge and for causing her such distress."

"So, you think that Cami would try and stop you? Is that why she cannot know about this?"

"Yes. She will see this in the same way as when I killed the witch for hexing her brother. A revenge vendetta that she will not want to be responsible for. I also fear that if Camille were to win the Merge, she would attempt to control the heretics out of obligation and would find that she would not be able to handle them. It will be too much for her and they could overpower her. That is why Hugo will fulfill that duty."

"Or perhaps, you want to ensure that she will have no other responsibilities except to you."

"I am trying to protect her!"

"I still think you are holding something back."

"Elijah, I don't care what you think. I've made my decision. Everything that I do from now on will be not only in the best interest of my daughter, but also Camille. You can object if you wish, but I will do what I think is best for both of them."

"Niklaus, I think you are making a mistake. All of this will depend on who wins the Merge. Only then will we know what danger you'll have unleashed on this world."

Klaus got up in disgust and went back to check on Freya, almost feeling guilty for keeping the other secret from his brother. He already knew how the Merge would end.

* * *

The jarring and metallic noises startled Cami as she awoke from her forced slumber. It was pitch black and her hands and feet were strapped to a chair. She couldn't move at all, but could tell that she was in some sort of moving vehicle. As terrified as she was, she managed to put on a brave front as she called out into the darkness, "Who's there? I demand you speak to me right now! I will fight you with everything I've got and if you think I'm a bitch to deal with, wait until my hybrid boyfriend finds me! Yeah, that's right! I'm dating Klaus Mikaelson! How about that?" After a moment, a sliver of light appeared off to one side. As the light filtered in, she realized where she was: in the empty boxcar of a fast-moving train, with a dark, shadowy figure coming towards her.


	15. Chapter 15: Not So Happy Trails

Chapter 15: Not So Happy Trails

"We have one week left until the lunar eclipse. I hope to bloody hell that you have something useful to tell me!" Klaus had periodically checked in on Freya over the past two hours and had finally given up remaining silent. She calmly opened her eyes and stopped chanting.

"I understand you're frustration, Niklaus, but these spells take time!"

"I cannot sit around here and do nothing. I will go mad!" He stormed out of the room and went out into the courtyard. Out of desperation, he decided to contact the source and see what he could learn about the heretic. He called Damon Salvatore.

"Klaus? You're the last person I expected to be calling me. What do you want?" Damon's voice was smarmy as ever.

"I'm merely calling to offer my condolences on your sleeping beauty, Elena. What a tragedy."

He was silent for a moment. "Yeah, well we aren't going to discuss me losing the love of my life for several decades, if you don't mind. Now, why are you really calling me?"

"You've been a busy little vampire as of late. I heard you released your dear mother from her prison world recently, along with her little family of heretics."

"So, what's it to you?"

"I have reason to believe that one of those heretics has stolen something precious to me and I want it back, not to mention that he managed to destroy parts of my home in the process."

"Can't help you there. My mother keeps them under tight lock and key." It sounded as if he was crunching on an apple.

"Let me have a chat with her, if you will."

"No can do. She isn't here."

"Well, perhaps you can tell me where she is."

"Sorry. Not her keeper."

"Apparently, you have forgotten that I am a very impatient man. So, if you do not put me in touch with your mother within the hour, I will be forced to send an assassin to murder your beloved as she lay in her coffin. Am I making myself clear?"

The crunching noises stopped. Damon paused before responding, "You're still a dick. I'll call you back."

Satisfied, Klaus hung up just in time to meet Freya in the hallway as he went back inside. "I have something to show you!" She ushered him towards the map where she had been working fervently. "Look here. This line represents Cami's presence. Notice how it is straight and even, not jagged. That means she is being moved in a straight line."

Klaus looked at her. "A vehicle of some sort. So, they are not on foot."

"But look over here. It stops. If this is correct, they aren't that far away – about a hundred miles or so." Klaus began to leave, but she stopped him. "Wait. Take this with you!" She handed him a small pouch filled with special herbs. "It will enhance your ability to detect magic because this heretic may have the ability to hide his presence. Be careful."

Grabbing the pouch from her, he immediately took off towards the spot on the map, using his supernatural speed. About halfway there, his phone rang, so he stopped to answer it.

"Am I speaking to Klaus Mikaelson?"

"Hello, Mrs. Salvatore."

"I prefer Lily."

"Of course, Lily. I am in need of your assistance."

"I know who you are, Mr. Mikaelson. You don't frighten me and I don't appreciate you threatening my son."

"I don't appreciate one of your prison mates stealing what belongs to me. Now, you wouldn't know where he might be, by chance?"

"No. I've been worried about him."

"I want his name."

"What assurance do I have that he will be returned to me unharmed if you find him?"

"What assurance do I have that what he stole from me will be unharmed?"

Lily paused before responding. "Out of all the heretics that were imprisoned with me, he was the only one that was truly innocent."

"He was falsely accused, then?"

"Yes. Now, if you promise me that you will not harm him and will send him back home to me, I will answer your questions. If you betray me, I will make you suffer."

"Spoken like a true Ripper. Like Mother, like Son. You have my word."

She took a deep breath. "His name is John. He can absorb magic, but is only able to keep it for a short time. Once it leaves his body, he has to find another source. His vampirism doesn't always supply him with the power he needs. Of course, he is always hungry for blood."

"Is that all?"

"That is all I am willing to tell you. You can figure the rest out for yourself. Good day, Mr. Mikaelson." She hung up on him.

Klaus continued to speed towards the point he had seen on the map. Once he arrived in the open field, a wall of flames met him and he immediately stopped his forward progression. The strong scent coming from the pouch alerted him that magic was indeed present. Suddenly, the flames disappeared. A small army of men dressed in black approached him, axes drawn and ready for battle. He almost laughed when he saw them. "Is this your idea of intimidating me?" he shouted. As he took on the first soldier, he realized that it was nothing more than an illusion. However, when the soldier's axe came down on him, swiping his arm, the pain was very real. Perhaps he had underestimated this heretic after all.

* * *

"Who are you?" Cami demanded of the figure that approached her. As the light illuminated his features, she realized that he looked to be a fairly ordinary man, well over six feet tall, stocky build, and had dark hair and dark eyes. "What do you want from me?" she asked when she didn't receive an answer. She cringed as he took hold of her upper arm. Her eyes closed instinctively as visions were forced into her mind. She saw her captor's life shortly before he was sent to the prison world. He was accused of murdering his sister, but the visions showed how he had found her already dead. The elders of the coven tortured him, trying to get him to admit his guilt, but he remained silent. Then, she learned that the shock of seeing his sister had rendered him barely able to speak, mostly responding in one or two word answers. However, his powers of absorption were stronger than anyone else in the coven. His name was John, she heard the other members call him. When Cami opened her eyes, she looked at John as he released her arm. "Okay, so you've had a rough hundred or so years. Under normal circumstances I would sympathize but it's a bit hard for me to do that when you stole me away from the people I care about. You know that I'm a Gemini too, don't you?" He nodded. "Well, then as your distant relative, why are you treating me like this? I want to go home!"

"Help." The heretic gestured to her.

"You want to help me?"

He nodded.

"Madame Regina sent you, didn't she?" He nodded again. "I really wish that bitch would leave me alone!" He grabbed her arm once more and shared what his instructions were from her. She sent him to take her away from Klaus's influence, conveying her instructions to him in a magical dream, convincing John that Klaus was a danger to his distant relative and he would be saving her. Cami figured that Madame Regina knew that under Klaus's tutelage, she would have a good opportunity to win the Merge and it was obvious that she did not trust Klaus. "Okay, John, so it's obvious that you want me to trust you, but what I don't understand is why you would listen to Madame Regina of all people?" She searched his eyes and waited for him to respond.

"Hurt Lily."

"Who's Lily?"

"Adopted Mother."

"Madame Regina threatened to hurt Lily if you didn't come and kidnap me?"

He nodded. "Klaus evil." He then shared visions of Klaus from a long time ago. He had witnessed Klaus in battle over a century ago, causing countless deaths and bodies littered all over the place.

Cami forced the bloody images out of her mind and focused on the Klaus she had come to love in the recent days before her capture. "I know Klaus and he would never hurt me. He cares about me and I can assure you that if you let me go, I can convince Klaus to protect Lily from Madame Regina. You don't have to feel threatened by her! All of these shenanigans are because she doesn't want me to win the Merge. Don't you see that?"

John almost looked apologetic. "Need magic." He began to reach for her, but she struggled and fought as hard as she could, feeling the burn of the magic ropes that kept her tied down.

"Well, I won't let you take what little bit of magic I have, do you hear me? I worked my ass off to train for this stupid Merge and if you have any consideration for your distant relative, you'll give me a break!"

"Need blood."

She could see in his eyes that he didn't want to do what he had been commanded to do, but bloodlust was beginning to take over his expression. He grasped her hands in his and closed his eyes. Tears of frustration fell down her cheeks as she felt her magic being drained away from her. As he sank his fangs into her neck and drank, he shared a current vision of Klaus with her as he battled an army that he had created…

* * *

As he skillfully dodged most of the attack, Klaus remembered how Silas had gotten into his head, making him think he was dying. He realized that this illusion magic worked in the same way, so he forced himself to be distracted and thought of the only person that mattered to him at that moment: Camille. Slowly, the soldiers disappeared, his wound healed, and the train that had been shrouded in camouflage suddenly appeared. He flung the door of the boxcar open that he suspected was the correct one and flinched when he saw Cami, passed out and tied to the chair. Lunging at the hulking heretic, Klaus's fury was evident as he viciously attacked him. After the first bite to his arm, John managed to cast a spell, causing the entire train to disappear once again, leaving Klaus alone in the open wilderness once again. He could hear the sound of the engine roaring to life and the movement of the train along the tracks. Screaming out in pure fury, Klaus began to chase after it, determined not to give up.


	16. Chapter 16: The Rescue

Chapter 16: The Rescue

Klaus continued to run after the invisible train, using all his other senses to track it as best he could. He knew that the massive amount of energy it took to keep the train cloaked would soon exhaust the heretic and he would be able to stop it. However, he would need to replenish his strength if this kept up much longer. Reluctantly, he stopped running and walked to the nearby town. It was beginning to get dark. An innocent female teen crossed his path, obviously drunk. She barely looked at him when he grabbed her and fed, stopping the blood flow just before death could overtake her. He then compelled her to forget what happened. As he walked away, his phone rang.

"Yes, Elijah."

"Have you found her yet?"

"Found her and lost her, I'm afraid."

"Where are you?"

"Some little town to the north. Barely a speck on the map."

"Stay there. I have something for you."

"No, Elijah. You are to stay and protect Hope…" He had already hung up. Cursing under his breath, Klaus sat down on a park bench and did the thing he hated more than anything…he waited.

When Elijah showed up, he handed him a syringe. "Freya made this concoction for you. Vervain and aconite."

"You overheard that, too? Well, I'm impressed with your eavesdropping techniques, Brother." Klaus examined the syringe and imagined the joy he would feel plunging it into the heretic.

"Niklaus, I did not leave Hope unprotected. Hayley is with her."

Klaus looked stunned. "The curse is broken, then?"

"Our big sister is amazing. That's all I can say." Elijah couldn't stop smiling and Klaus was tempted to say something rude to him, to remind him that he was a fool for lusting after a married woman, but he held his tongue. He actually was relieved to see his brother and enjoyed his company.

"Well, I have a train to find and a heretic to torture, so I best be on my way."

"Wait, Niklaus," he paused, seeming to almost regret what he was about to say before he said it, "I want you to know that I never want to see you again the way you were all those years ago, when you lost her…"

"Stop, Elijah," Klaus raised a hand in protest, "I refused to discuss her with anyone then and I refuse to discuss her now. I can appreciate your sentiment, but I assure you that Camille will be different. I will not lose her the same way."

"She is mortal. You are not."

"I know." He stared at Elijah for a moment, reading his concerned expression, then stood up to leave. Elijah immediately stood up as well.

"I'm going with you. Let me help you get her back."

Klaus secretly welcomed the assistance and simply nodded. The two darted off to find Cami. After a few hours, Elijah stopped suddenly and began walking back the way they came. He stared at the train tracks with deep concentration.

"Didn't you feel that, Niklaus? As we ran by, there was a difference in the air rushing past us. I think we passed it about…here."

They both began to focus their senses and realized that they were very close as Klaus could hear the faint pounding of a human heart…

* * *

When she awoke, Cami found that her ropes had been untied. She quickly tried to get up, but found herself barely able to stand. Collapsing back into the chair, Cami managed to quietly shout, "What the hell did you do to me?"

John was sitting in a corner, asleep. She quickly repeated herself, but he didn't wake up. It took her a few tries, but Cami managed to get into a crawling position and inch her way towards the door. John suddenly woke up and grabbed her around the waist. She fought him as best she could in her weakened state, but only managed to exhaust herself even more. As if on cue, the boxcar door slid open with jarring force. Elijah and Klaus headed straight for the heretic. Catching him off guard, Klaus managed to sink his fangs into his shoulder, drinking a bit of his blood before driving the syringe into John's neck while Elijah took Cami out of the large creature's grasp. Adding a powerful kick to the abdomen, Klaus sent the heretic flying against the boxcar with a satisfying thud. He then continued to drive his fists across his face, full of rage and hate.

Cami watched in horror. "Elijah," she said with as much force as she could muster, "please stop him. He's my family. I don't want him to be hurt." Elijah quickly set her down in the chair and she watched him intervene, using all of his might to hold his brother back. She couldn't hear what Elijah said to him, but it worked and she watched Klaus slowly calm down and regain his composure. Elijah watched John carefully as Klaus turned and made his way towards her. He leaned over the chair, carefully examining Cami from head to toe. His eyes finally settled on hers.

"Are you alright, Love?" He asked with genuine concern.

Cami nodded weakly. "He took my magic and some of my blood." She rested before she spoke again. "I'm so glad you found me."

He then took hold of Cami and swept her into his arms. She put her arms weakly around his neck and all he could do was breathe in her familiar scent and be grateful that she was in his arms once again.

Elijah glanced at his brother. "Take her out of here. I will stay and see how long this creature stays down."

"Arrange for him to be sent back to Lily Salvatore in Mystic Falls," Klaus replied, then turned to Cami. "Lily will take good care of him." She nodded and managed a weak smile.

"I will," Elijah replied.

Klaus looked at him and silently asked if he was sure he could handle the creature on his own. Elijah nodded, giving a cursory glance to the frail woman in his arms. He then turned his attention back to the heretic as Klaus began his journey back home. He did not allow himself to go at full speed, for her safety, but he could almost feel the heretic's blood coursing through him, replenishing his strength much quicker than merely drinking from a human. It was almost exhilarating. At one point, Cami gently lifted her head and looked around.

"Where are you taking me?" Her voice was sleepy.

"I'm taking you home, Love," he replied in a calm and gentle manner.

"I hope you know I still love you," she whispered before she fell asleep. He smiled to himself, reveling in the feel of her cuddling closer to him and he held her tighter as he focused on getting her back home. Once they arrived, she woke up and asked to sit outside for some fresh air. He placed her in a chair in the courtyard and stood behind her. Biting into his wrist, he pressed the open wound to Cami's mouth and forced her to drink. She resisted at first, but he whispered, "Trust me," and she complied. Then, he sat across from her, within arm's reach.

She slowly began to recover. Looking at him with genuine curiosity, Cami asked, "What did you do to John?"

"I injected him with poison."

"He was already weak. Why did you start beating the crap out of him?"

"Because he stole you away from me," he replied matter-of-factly.

She leaned forward, challenging him. "You found me, and not simply because I told you to. Please, Klaus. Tell me the real reason you came for me."

Taking a deep breath, Klaus leaned forward and stared at his beautiful companion and, in her vulnerability, he saw how desperately she wanted him to tell her how he felt. Her words of love to him still echoed in his ears, giving him the courage to admit what he had been denying for so long. "I came for you because I cannot imagine my life without you. You made the impossible happen for me. I vowed to never love again and you changed that. I came for you because I am in love with you, Cami."

Sighing with relief and happiness, the tears began to fall. "You have no idea how happy you've made me." The woman in love and the professional therapist inside her rejoiced.

He got out of his chair and knelt in front of her, taking her hand in his. "You are my queen. I have no other desire but to make you happy for as long as you choose to be with me."

"You are my king and I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll never stop loving you. You will always have my support."

He rose from his position and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. She put her arms around him. After a moment, they both stood and stared amorously at each other, holding hands. "I thought I might never see you again," Cami said.

"I feared the same," he stroked her hair. "Now that you're back, you should get some rest. I want the opportunity to spend the day with you tomorrow." He swept her into his arms once again and took her to her room. "I'll send Freya to help you," he said as he stood near the door to leave.

Cami smiled and nodded. "Good night, Klaus."

He smiled back. "Good night, Camille."

He closed the door and headed down the hallway. As he turned the corner to head down the stairs, a fist punched him hard across the cheek, sending him flying backward. As he regained his focus, his attacker looked him straight in the eye.

"Welcome home," she said coldly.

"Hello, Hayley."


	17. Chapter 17: What A Girl Wants, Part 1

Chapter 17: What A Girl Wants, Part 1

The daggers that flew from Hayley's cold stare didn't faze Klaus at all. He knew she would be angry with him when she returned. He had dealt with much worse from a woman before. "I trust you have been briefed on all that has happened while you were away."

She crossed her arms and continued to glare at him. "Yeah! That is the only reason that I'm not tearing you limb from limb right now. Believe me! That punch in the face was nowhere near what you really deserve for what you did to me!"

"Oh, really?" he approached her in a menacing fashion. "How about you and your idiot husband running off with my daughter into the swamp where she was completely unprotected from magic?"

"Don't you dare call my husband an idiot! What did you expect me to do when you didn't have the decency to tell me what you were plotting that involved my daughter's safety?"

Before Klaus could retaliate, Freya arrived and stood between the two. "There is a young child and a wounded woman trying to sleep just down that hall. Don't you think this argument would be better conducted outside?"

They both exhaled a deep sigh. Klaus looked at Freya. "How is Cami?"

"I got her settled in. She should have her powers restored after a good night's rest and she can heal the wounds on her body."

"How severe are her wounds?"

"Not too severe. We talked for a while. I think any trauma she may have experienced during her time with the heretic has been surpassed by the talk you two had this evening. You've made her very happy, Niklaus."

Klaus couldn't hold his smile back. He looked at Hayley, who appeared to be stunned. "Are we finished here, Hayley?"

She swallowed, as if trying to retract her anger. "I'm not finished with you. Freya is right. We have a daughter to think about and apparently, you have somehow convinced Cami to be your new mistress."

"I will not allow you to refer to her as such. She is the woman I love. Not my mistress."

Hayley looked at him with skepticism. "You don't love. You possess." She turned and headed out the front door.

Ignoring Hayley's attempt at an insult, Klaus turned to Freya, then leaned over and kissed her cheek. Seeing that he took her by surprise gave him a sense of satisfaction. He was in one of the best moods he had been in for a long time and he refused to let his run-in with Hayley dampen his good spirits. He was in love again and found himself wanting to show appreciation for those that had been supportive of his new relationship with Cami. "Thank you for attending to my ladies this evening. You should retire for the night." She nodded in response and headed down the hall.

He peeked in on Hope before he headed to his private art room. As he picked up his palette and his brush, the empty canvas that stood before him seemed different somehow. Instead of the usual dark colors he usually chose, the small family of yellow shades seemed to be enticing him for the first time in a long while…

* * *

A gentle breeze blew through the open window, waking Cami from her deep slumber. Despite the harrowing adventure she had just had, it didn't seem so bad in light of Klaus's confession the night before. She smiled to herself as she anticipated seeing him again. When she sat up, she noticed a note tucked underneath a vase of fresh magnolias that sat on her nightstand. The aroma was pleasing and she knew he must have snuck them in her room earlier that morning. She eagerly opened the note:

Good Morning My Love,

I trust you slept well. Please join me in my private art room for breakfast. Come as you are. The sooner, the better.

Your Humble Servant, Klaus

 _My Love,_ she murmured to herself, grinning from ear to ear. She had her cotton pajamas on, so she threw on some slippers, gave herself a quick look in the mirror, adjusted a few things, and then went straight to Klaus's art room. He had a table for two set up with breakfast waiting for her. Klaus immediately stood up from his chair and walked towards her as she approached him, both smiling at each other. She threw her arms around his neck and they pressed their lips together in a welcoming, passionate kiss. Once they broke apart, she held up the note he had given her and said, "Have you always been this romantic, Mr. Mikaelson?"

Still holding his hands around her waist, he smirked. "Well, that depends on who you ask. As I told you before, some women find me charming, but from now on, your opinion is all that matters to me."

"Oh, you are definitely charming, and not so hard on the eyes, either," she smiled seductively at him, running her hands over the tight-fitting black T-shirt that hugged his strong chest.

Picking up on her subtle playfulness, he replied, "So, am I to assume that you've given some thought to moving in with me?"

She began running her finger along his jawline. "I have thought about it and…I'll give you an answer tonight."

He exhaled in mock frustration. "I suppose you get some sort of enjoyment from making me wait."

"Well, look how long I had to wait for you to finally tell me that you love me! Making you wait to find out if I'm going to move into your bedroom is small potatoes!"

Raising an eyebrow, Klaus responded, "Is that so? Then, it's settled. I will have to be extra hard on you during our training later today."

Cami instantly remembered the sparring session that had quickly turned lustful and felt a blush come over her face. "Do you want to feed off me again?"

He was slightly taken aback by her question. His voice grew hoarse as he remembered the delicious taste of her. "Yes. I never stop desiring blood, Camille. Yours especially."

She swallowed in both fear and anticipation. "Then, I want to share it with you." She leaned her head to one side, exposing her neck.

Klaus could feel the veins protruding under his eyes. Forcing his bloodlust back, he shook his head. "No. You have not regained all your strength yet." He watched a look of disappointment cross her face as she straightened, still in his embrace. "Why did you offer yourself to me?"

"Because I wanted to do something for you. You've done so much for me." She placed her hands on his face and kissed him.

He eagerly returned the kiss, deepening it and savoring every taste of her mouth. He released her lips and began stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "You will never know the depths of my feelings for you, my love. Your devotion to me is worth everything." He kissed her again briefly. Staring into her eyes, he said, "You must be famished."

She gently pushed her way out of his hold just enough to look at the table. "You know what? I am starving! It was so sweet of you to do this!" She went over and began eating. Everything tasted wonderful to her. She noticed his amused expression out of the corner of her eye as he sat down to join her.

Klaus watched her with fascination. Her charm was like an addiction to him. He knew that being with her would never be dull and he was determined to enjoy every moment with her. He studied the delicate lines of her fingers, then her hands as his eyes roamed up to the open buttons of her pajama top. The gentle curve of one breast, just barely exposed as she shifted, caught his attention. He was confident she had done that on purpose, as she had been very modest with him until now.

Feeling his gaze on her, knowing that he desired her made Cami feel empowered. Once she saw his gaze shift to the window overlooking the garden, she watched him sip his coffee and allowed herself to secretly swoon as she ate. Every movement he made was graceful, yet powerful at the same time. His presence, his voice, his slender but strong physique was intoxicating to her and she felt her heart skip a beat as she stared at his strong hands, imagining them running over her bare skin…

"Are you finished, Love?" He asked innocently, a glint of playfulness in his eyes.

Cami adjusted in her seat and pushed her plate away. "Yes, thanks."

The two stared at each other for a moment. Klaus sat back, holding his cup of coffee, and studied her curiously. "Camille, before you came to New Orleans, before your brother's supposed death, what were your plans for the future?"

She propped her elbows on the table and rested her face in her hands, looking towards him, but in deep thought. "I knew I wanted to be a professional therapist. It was so easy for me to see why people around me were having fights and disagreements and I could never understand why they couldn't see it. I liked being unique in that way, I guess."

"Did you want to have a family of your own someday?"

"Marriage was one of those things that I would have been okay with if the right person had come along, but it wasn't really my main focus at that time. I was completely career driven and I knew that having kids would just be a complication. As you can see with Hope, I love kids, but I always saw myself as the aunt or babysitter, but never the mom." Cami sighed and sat back in her chair, crossing her arms. "Why all these questions?"

Klaus had been listening eagerly, with his hands folded in front of him. "Why not? If we are to share any semblance of a life together, wouldn't it be rather presumptuous of me to assume that I know what you want out of life?"

She nodded carefully, still skeptical that he was holding something back from her. "What I did want out of life. Past tense."

"And now?"

"And now there's the wonderful complication of you. I find myself in love with an immortal hybrid. I still want to pursue my career, so that hasn't changed. Marriage is definitely still an option for me if I'm with the right one," she winked at him, "but I still feel the same about having kids, so the fact that we can't have any together…wait, we can't have any together, right?"

Klaus chuckled. "Let's just say before the miracle of Hope, I would have stated with 100% certainty that the answer would be no. Hayley was a full-blood werewolf and I am half-blood werewolf. I am also half-blood witch, which we now know you are as well. My witch heritage is stifled by the vampire in me, so, knowing what little I do about Hope's conception, I would feel comfortable in telling you… I am 100% unsure about anything."

She raised an eyebrow and replied, "Well, that's clear as mud."

He leaned forward and held her hand. "For what it's worth, I think you would be a wonderful mother. And, if you ever desired a child of your own, I would support you, whether I could be involved in the process or not." He gave her his trademark smirk.

Cami smiled a bit shyly. "Well, that is a very noble gesture, but I am still very focused on my career. And my new boyfriend, of course." She released his hand and raised her coffee cup in salute, which elicited a nod in return from him.

Klaus's amused expression quickly turned serious. "Camille, I think you should know that I have been married before."

"I'm not surprised. You've been around a long time."

"Yes, well, it was very brief and it ended with her death and me learning to live as a widower, forced to live a long time mourning her. Mourning her until the day someone else captured my heart." He looked at her with complete love and admiration.

"I'm sorry you had to lose someone you loved. I know how much that hurts." She walked over to him and sat on his lap. "And because of your immortality, you felt it deeper than anyone. Am I right?" Putting her arms around him, she held him close as he rested his head against her chest.

"Perhaps, but it no longer matters. You are my future and that is what matters now." He looked up at her and they kissed. "I purchased our plane tickets to Mystic Falls. We leave the day after tomorrow. Go get dressed and we will continue our training."

Cami sighed. "I know I need the training, but isn't there any way we could put it off for just a little while?"

"Why?"

"I'd like to spend a little more time with you, just like this." She kissed him and he eagerly held her tighter, enjoying the solitude with her for just a while longer. They moved over to the settee and continued to embrace, sharing a tender kiss every so often. Cami caught a glimpse of a small bookshelf in the corner containing some very ancient books. She looked at him and asked, "Do you spend time reading in here, too?"

"I sometimes like to read to gain inspiration. Oftentimes it's because I've found myself with the urge to paint, but cannot get a clear picture in my head of what I want the image to look like."

"Would you read something to me?"

Klaus smiled warmly. "Of course." He went over to the bookshelf and chose a book of romantic poetry. "Lord Byron is one of my favorites." He settled his back against the arm of the settee and she leaned her back against his chest. Holding the book in one hand, he held her close to him with the other and began to read, his lips right next to her ear.

The sound of his soothing and sultry voice lulled Cami into another world, where there was no Merge, no feuding siblings, no danger, but just the two of them lost in each other on a foreign shore with sandy beaches and tropical waves. A place of true peace and tranquility.


	18. Chapter 18: What A Girl Wants, Part 2

Chapter 18: What A Girl Wants, Part 2

"I know you can do better than that! That was pathetic!" Klaus's menacing stance towards Cami successfully masked the fact the two had spent a good part of the morning on the settee in Klaus's private art room, enjoying classic literature, stealing the occasional kiss, but most importantly, simply enjoying each other's company. The two warriors stood once again in the same wooded area as before, except this time Cami was a much more formidable opponent. They had been sparring for hours. He was a master at disguising his real emotions and successfully hid the fact he was incredibly proud of her and how well she was doing. He also suppressed the urge to let her give up so they could go back to what they were doing that morning, which had given him a joy that he had not felt in a long time. A light drizzle of rain had begun, quickly dampening her hair and soaking her blouse, allowing the outline of her bra to show through. His desire for her began to distract him as he fought to remain stout as her instructor.

"You know, you sound just like Mikael," she spat at him. The look that crossed his features almost scared her.

"Insulting me in the worst possible way will not let you off the hook, Camille. Now, attack me as if your life depended on it."

Using her psychology skills on herself, she channeled the fears she experienced with the heretic into her physical being, forcing her muscles and elementary magic to work as they never had before. The bliss she had experienced with Klaus over the past few weeks was worth fighting for and as she stood facing him in battle, she imagined that she was fighting the evil that was inside him, the part of him that would ever stand in the way of her happiness. With a cry of ferocity, she charged at him and successfully stayed on her feet as they sparred. She managed to cast a fire spell, just missing his leg by a few inches. The rain successfully put it out as she caught him off guard, pinning him against a tree. As they stared at each other, breathing heavily from exertion, Cami was overcome by lust as she stared at the way his hair had become soaked with rain, the intense gaze in his piercing eyes, and how his shirt and jeans had become one with his body.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was the most amazing creature he had ever seen. Her beautiful eyes glistened as they stared into his and he knew she was feeling the same as he. "I am so in love with you, Camille. You are simply breathtaking."

She felt tears well up as the love she felt for him became overwhelming. Pressing her lips to his, she kissed him passionately, running her mouth over his chin, his neck, and his cheeks as her hands ran over his shoulders and down his chest. "I can't wait anymore, Klaus," she whispered hurriedly, "I want you to make love to me."

He eagerly responded by kissing her with even more passion and urgency, placing his hands across her breasts, then down to her hips, pulling her close. As his lips grazed her neck, he whispered back, "I thought you would never ask." With his lightning speed, he carried her home, forgoing the car as he didn't want to take his hands off her for even a second. Once they were in her bedroom, he quickly undressed her, allowing a brief moment to appreciate his first view of her entire body. The subtle curves of her slender frame were beckoning him as he longed to touch every single one. A few lingering drops of moisture from the rain clung to her skin and her hair hung in wet tendrils.

She took her time undressing him, admiring the tattoo on his shoulder and appreciating the perfect body he hid so well under his clothes. As she placed kisses all over his torso, she murmured, "you should be shirtless more often." Cami could still taste the rain on his skin as her lips moved back up to his mouth. Her hands found their way to his hips and she pulled him closer to her, giving him the indication she was ready.

Klaus hoisted her up into his embrace. Her arms and legs instantly wrapped around him and they laid down together. As he ran his hands and lips over her body, he was as gentle as he could be while they coupled, restraining himself until he couldn't hold back any longer.

Cami was unprepared for the incredible shockwaves that ravaged her body. His expert techniques and timing brought her the most exquisite pleasures she had ever experienced. After resting in his arms for a while, she looked up at him and said, "I didn't think it was possible I could love you any more than I already did." Showing her bliss with a gentle laugh, she caressed his cheek, loving the feel of his stubble. "Don't ever change a thing, Klaus. I love you exactly as you are right now." She kissed him tenderly.

He returned her kiss for a long while, stroking her bare shoulders and enjoying the feel of her skin next to his. "I hope you know that you have stolen my heart for eternity. My love for you is endless, Camille. I want nothing more than to be with you." He caressed her cheek, then pulled her into a tight embrace and the two fell asleep.

* * *

A knock at the door woke them. It had become dark and moonlight flooded her room. "Dinner will be ready soon," Freya's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Thank you!" Cami called out. She looked at Klaus. "Well, should we go down to dinner?"

"I'll leave that up to you, Love. You have exerted yourself in more ways than one today, so I imagine you need to regain your strength." He smirked at her.

"Well, I definitely need a shower. You could take one with me." She gave him a flirty glance.

The playfulness in her voice made Klaus grin. "Tis a shame that the only shower in this house just happens to be in my private bathroom. I believe you owe me an answer before I allow you to set foot in my domain."

Narrowing her eyes at him, she responded, "Ok, fine! I'll move in tonight. On one condition."

Klaus raised his eyebrow, then quickly rolled on top of her, pinning her down. "I don't think you are in any position to make demands. Have you forgotten who you just slept with?"

"Well, I know for a fact that I'm the only one that can tolerate you, so…" she rolled him onto his back and sat on top of him. "I think that gives me the upper hand."

The challenge in her demeanor was a significant turn-on for him and he gave her his trademark crooked smile. He rolled on top of her once again. "In the end, I always have the upper hand, Love. Do not forget that." He crushed his lips on hers and she eagerly responded, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Once they ended their kiss, he asked, "Now what is this condition you speak of?"

"That you get along with everyone at dinner tonight. No insults, no arguments, nada. If you can't say anything nice, I don't want to hear a word out of you."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Klaus rolled over to his back. "Ah, bloody hell."

* * *

"Good evening, all," Klaus greeted his dinner companions enthusiastically as he walked into the dining room with Cami on his arm. His smile quickly diminished as he looked around and saw the frowns on all their faces. He was about to make a comment, but looked at Cami and held his tongue.

As Klaus pulled out her chair for her, Cami looked around the table as she sat down. Elijah, Hayley, and Freya stared at her, abandoning their frowns for an almost quizzical look. "Sorry to keep you all waiting." Klaus sat down next to her.

"I'll bet," muttered Hayley as she opened her napkin.

"Hayley, now is not the time," Elijah whispered to her.

The first course was served and consumed in complete silence. Cami looked around and could feel the thick tension in the room. She looked at Hayley and struggled to find the right words to say to her. So, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "It must be nice to be back home, Hayley."

She stopped eating and looked at Cami for a moment, as if caught off guard. Taking a sip of water, Hayley cleared her throat then responded, "It's nice to be back with my daughter." She shot a hateful glance towards Klaus.

"Freya is amazing. I hope I can master witchcraft as well as her someday," Cami declared somewhat shyly. _If I survive_ , she thought to herself.

Freya smiled at her. "You're too kind. We have one final session tomorrow before your big event. Be ready."

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

Klaus placed his hand on Cami's back, grinning with pride. "Camille has learned a lot in a short amount of time. She has persevered through her setbacks and has impressed me greatly."

Dropping her fork loudly on her plate, Hayley exclaimed, "This is too freaking weird! Cami, how can you stand to be with him? Can't you see what a monster he is?"

"Hayley…" Elijah started to say, but seeing the deadly look she shot at him caused him to shut up.

Cami sat up straight in her chair, preparing herself to fire back. Although Cami knew Klaus deserved her venom, she couldn't help but feel protective of him. "Hayley, I'm sorry for what you went through and I am not going to excuse Klaus's actions, but I am not going to let you insult me by criticizing the man I happen to be in love with. I am the newest member of this household and I do not want to be the one to cause any friction. So, I would appreciate it if you would back off." Taking a deep breath, she relaxed her shoulders and smiled. Turning to Klaus, she asked, "So, what is the normal after-dinner routine? Parlor games? A stroll through the gardens?"

Klaus smiled back at her. "It is whatever you wish, my love." He took her hand and kissed it. Hayley stood up and left in disgust. Elijah quickly followed her. Freya watched them leave and let out an audible sigh. Klaus turned to his sister. "I believe we are ready for the next course!"

* * *

After dinner, Klaus and Cami spent some time in his private art room, reading more poetry and discussing the plans for their trip to Mystic Falls. He then helped her move into his bedroom. She looked around and marveled at how large his room was and how comfortable she felt being there. She completed her nighttime routine in his private bathroom, which was nothing short of pristine and opulent. It was obvious Klaus spared no expense on his personal quarters. His eyes followed her as she walked towards the bed. As she settled in next to him, she raised an eyebrow. "You noticed my lingerie," she announced.

"How could I not? It has no polka-dots or bows on it," he mused with a smirk.

"Hey, I thought you said you liked the polka-dots and bows!"

"It doesn't matter, Love. You are stunning no matter what you wear. I'm content just laying here watching you."

She smiled in appreciation and kissed him. As she stared into his eyes, the vision of him being staked from her dream came to mind and she suddenly felt a kind of fear for him.

Immediately noticing her change in demeanor, Klaus's expression grew serious. "What is it, Camille?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "That dream I had. What if something happens to you while I'm gone?"

Her concern for him warmed his heart, yet it was misplaced and he wasn't sure how to convey how needless it was without seeming overly harsh. "It seems that I have to remind you quite frequently, but you do realize who I am, do you not?"

"Yeah, I know. The king hybrid who can't be killed and is feared by all who know him. I guess worrying about you is part of me caring about you. Please don't do anything foolish or start any wars while I'm gone."

Chuckling, he responded, "I can only promise you that I will continue to exist while you are away, pining for you the whole time, mind you, and will fight any battles that may arise to the best of my ability, as long as they are necessary to protect those whom I love. Does that put your mind at ease, Camille?"

She nodded, pushing her concerns aside. "Now, how should we celebrate my being allowed to live in the king's bedroom?"

Klaus kissed her then started moving his lips seductively down the length of her body. "I can think of many delicious ways…"


	19. Chapter 19: Preparing For Battle

Chapter 19: Preparing for Battle

It was mid-morning when Cami finally asked her unusually quiet instructor why they had spent the earliest part of the day simply meditating and chanting. Freya slowly opened her eyes and looked at her curious student as they sat kneeling near the stream.

"Camille, I am going to be brutally honest with you. Your brother is going to have the advantage. You need years of training to even come close to what his abilities should be by this time. The only way you are going to survive and possibly win is to have the best defense possible and use the element of surprise in your favor."

Sighing in defeat, Cami muttered, "Well, I'm doomed. I am the most uncoordinated, un-sneaky person I know. This was all a waste of time."

Freya leaned over and took her hand. "No! You have done incredibly well and have learned more in the past few weeks than I thought was even possible! I have learned so much about you and it is no wonder why my brother is in love with you. You are brave and strong, and you never give up. I really think despite what I just told you, you have a fighting chance."

Cami looked down at the ground. The tears threatened to break through. "I'd be lying if I told you I wasn't terrified of dying. I have so much to live for now."

"Then, fight for it."

Nodding, Cami stood up with Freya and they worked on diversionary tactics using the basic magic spells that she had learned. Since stealth was not one of Cami's strengths, Freya managed to teach her a spell that would help her if she needed to conceal her presence to buy her time to strike, if necessary. They worked for the rest of the day, finishing with a satisfied feeling of a job well done. As they walked to the car, Cami asked, "Freya? Is there any way you can interfere to help me win the Merge?"

She shook her head sadly. "I am completely against this Merge and I think the Green Serpent Guild deserves punishment for interfering in something like this. So, if there was a way I could help you end this before it even started, I would. Never mind the fact that I consider you one of the few friends I have since I've come to New Orleans and I don't want to lose you."

Overwhelmed by Freya's sentiment, Cami gave her a hug. "I wish you could come with me."

Freya gently responded, "My brother loves you and if it is in his power, he will protect you better than I ever could."

Cami backed away to look at her. "I don't know what he could possibly do to help me. I think I'm on my own with all this."

"After seeing the extremes he went to for Hope when Aunt Dahlia posed a threat to her, I have no doubt that if there is a way to protect you or help you, he will find it, if he hasn't already." Sighing, she continued, "Now, let's get you back home."

* * *

Klaus had spent the day preparing for their trip to Mystic Falls. He had their bags packed, checked on the arrangements for lodging, and called Gianna, who reported that everything was ready. She had also told him that the heretic named John had indeed arrived back in Lily Salvatore's care and all was quiet in their camp. There were new developments that Klaus became aware of in relation to his plans, making him realize that his desire to have the upper hand was truly solidified. He was extremely relaxed and content as a result of this knowledge and decided that he would tell his family, not only to demonstrate his control of the entire situation but also to remind them that he is a much better ally than an enemy. As he made arrangements for an elaborate dinner feast, Elijah walked in to the dining room as he exited the kitchen.

"Niklaus? Add another place for dinner."

* * *

Lost in thought, Cami pondered what Freya had said during the entire drive, realizing that she was right. Klaus would go to the extreme for her, but what extreme would that be? Was it possible he knew a way to stop the Merge, but couldn't tell her and was waiting until the last moment? She knew if she asked him, he may not tell her the truth. Then, she thought of what it would do to Klaus if she were to die during the Merge. Would he be able to survive the loss of another loved one or would he go on a vicious rampage and try to avenge her death? She knew the latter was very likely, which would mean a lot of lost lives because of her. She wasn't comfortable with that thought. As they pulled into the drive, a familiar face greeted them with a big smile.

Both girls stared at the lost member of the family who had decided to return: Rebekah, in her original blond form.

Hesitating for a brief moment, Rebekah and Freya stared at one another, then finally embraced. When they separated, Rebekah walked over to Cami. "I had to see this for myself. Elijah's kept me updated on the newest witch in New Orleans. He's also told me that you have moved in with my brother and you two are an official item now."

Shrugging her shoulders, Cami replied somewhat nervously, "You would be right! I know it probably doesn't make sense…"

"Rubbish," Rebekah cut her off, "It makes perfect sense. You are exactly what Niklaus needs. I told you he fancied you and I was right!"

Smiling, Cami felt relieved. "I know how close you and Klaus have been in the past. I hope you can be that way again someday."

Rebekah's grin faded. "I cannot forgive my brother for what he has done. I don't know if I ever will. I came back to support you in any way I can before you leave on this kamikaze mission."

"Thanks. I appreciate that." The three began walking towards the house.

"Of course, I also wanted to see Hope. I've missed her." She paused before continuing. "I am one of the few who has ever seen what my brother is like when he is in love. It gives me joy to know that he has found love again. I do not wish to be around if God forbid the worst happens to you during the Merge. I cannot watch my brother suffer like that, no matter how angry I am at him right now. That is why I am leaving tonight."

Puzzled, Cami looked at her. "He will need his family if something happens to me. I think you should stay."

"No matter. I just want you to remember who my brother is. He is dangerous, willful, and deceitful. He has made many enemies during his long reign of terror. There are many things you have yet to learn about him and his past. Do not be surprised if he is keeping secrets from you because in his mind he is protecting you. In some circumstances, it's better for you not to know whatever he's plotting."

"Do you know something I don't?" Cami asked.

"I have not spoken to Nik since I left town. I just know that he hates to lose."

The front door swung open and Klaus stepped out to greet the three women approaching him. "Ah, what a bevy of beauties that stand before me. How was your day, my love?" he asked Cami, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

She smiled as he greeted her. "I think my teacher is satisfied, so I guess I did okay!"

Klaus looked at Freya. "Is that so?"

"Yes, Niklaus. She performed wonderfully."

Then, Rebekah caught Klaus off guard and kissed him on the cheek. "Hello, Nik."

"Rebekah. Welcome home."

"I'm not staying. I will be leaving again tonight. I must tell you that it is wonderful to see you in love again."

"Camille is a rare find, indeed," he replied, gazing proudly at his girlfriend, "I am truly undeserving."

She smiled sardonically. "Of course you are."

* * *

The family dinner was much more enjoyable for Cami than the previous night. Hayley was absent this time, which seemed only noticeable to Elijah, who kept looking at the empty seat next to him. She felt sorry for him and hoped that things would work out for both of them. As they finished dessert, Klaus leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I must attend to some pressing family business in private. So, would you stay with Hope while I meet with my siblings?"

Cami smiled politely. "No problem. Don't be too long." She kissed him, then he stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Klaus looked at his family. "Elijah and I have some things to discuss with you both. Shall we adjourn to the library?"

A brief flash of confusion crossed Elijah's features, but he quickly recovered. He led them away from the dining room while Klaus and Cami exchanged a final longing glance. She covered his hand with hers, then he slowly walked away, their hands still touching until the distance forced them to separate.

Once all the Mikaelsons had an after-dinner drink in their hands, Klaus stood at the front of the room while everyone else was seated. "I made a decision to trust Elijah with some very important information and he has not disappointed me. You are all aware of how much danger Camille is facing, so that is why I am making the decision to trust you both as well. Perhaps, I will begin earning your trust again. I know that you have not yet forgiven me entirely for what happened during the Aunt Dahlia disaster, but I implore you to hear me out. Do I have your support?"

The silence became unbearable, so Klaus began to pace slowly. He knew if anything caused his plans to go wrong, he would need his family's help. He thought of Cami and what she would say. However, it was ironic that, for once, she was the one he couldn't confide in. "Isn't it time we start a new trend of trusting each other?"

Freya spoke first. "You have my support. I'm doing this not only for Camille, but to demonstrate my loyalty to this family."

"Thank you, Freya," Klaus replied. He turned to Rebekah. "Rebekah?"

"I came here to support Cami. If what you have to say will adhere to that cause, then so be it."

With determination, Klaus told his sisters what he had already divulged to Elijah about his plan to unleash Hugo in order to manage the heretics and punish the Green Serpent Guild. There was a moment of silence as the girls seemingly were processing the information they had just heard.

"I see your concerns, Elijah," Freya started, "however, I think in terms of strategy, it is brilliant."

Rebekah looked at her sister incredulously. "You think it's bloody brilliant to unleash a true psychopathic warlock upon us? How are we going to know what he's up to? You can't expect him to be blindly loyal to you just because you released him from his prison!"

Klaus replied calmly, "That is a good point, dear Sister. Before today, that would have been of great concern to me. It is amazing how after a thousand years of existence, I have been gifted with yet another ability."

All eyes locked onto him as he crossed his arms coolly and leaned against one of the many bookshelves in the room. "It seems that when I drank of John the Heretic's blood, something happened to me. It was subtle at first, only occurring while I slept, but today was very different."

Elijah's concern was evident. "What is this ability, Niklaus?"

"I have reached a new level of omnipotence, my dear family. I can see what he sees."


	20. Chapter 20: A Family United

Chapter 20: A Family United

The shock that every member of his family wore on their face after hearing his news gave Klaus a sense of satisfaction. He knew that any doubts about his plan to bring Hugo back should be stifled by this revelation.

Elijah was the first to speak. "Niklaus, would you care to explain exactly how this newfound power of yours works?"

"Well, at first, I was only seeing glimpses while I was asleep. I chalked them up to something akin to nightmares, only lasting mere moments. Then, as I was preparing the orders for dinner, a clear vision of our hometown of Mystic Falls came into view and I knew that I was seeing through his eyes."

"So, these have been random visions – you have no control over it?" Elijah asked.

"They were random until today. After the vision I just spoke of, I concentrated on John's face and I was able to link to him somehow. Again, it was brief, but enough to allow me to see where he was. I then tried it again, concentrating on a command. I demanded to see Lily Salvatore and, after a moment, there she was."

Rebekah's icy stare caught Klaus's attention. He raised an eyebrow at her as she began to speak. "Why do I get the feeling you're not telling us everything?"

"Ah, the distrust continues. No matter. I'm not surprised."

"Well, you can hardly blame us, Niklaus," Elijah interjected. "Suddenly, you announce that you have a new power and you've decided to trust all of us? Forgive us for being suspicious."

"If Camille wasn't the one I was protecting, I would be telling her all of this and keeping you all in the dark. Does that make you feel any better?"

The siblings all looked at each other in a questioning manner. Klaus continued, "I, for one, am relieved that I have acquired this new gift because I will be able to watch Hugo from the safety of our home here once I return. Any wrong move he would be foolish enough to make against us will be made known to me before he even has a chance to act."

"What if you return without Camille?" Elijah asked. "Forgive me, Brother, but I remember your grief so long ago and how it led us into many unnecessary wars."

"I have every reason to believe that Camille will triumph and she will fight alongside us if the need arises. She is one of us now, in every way that matters."

Freya stood up suddenly and raised her glass. "No disrespect to Elijah, but as the eldest of you all, I still support Niklaus, whether we agree with him or not. We are a family and we should act like one. 'Always and forever,' so I'm told."

Rebekah crossed her arms in protest and rolled her eyes. "I still don't forgive you, Nik. As absurd as all of this sounds, I will defend my home and my family if need be."

Elijah looked directly at Klaus. "I agree to this lunacy on one condition: you will defer to Freya and myself to handle the situation if anything goes wrong. You will trust us as we are trusting you and you will carry out our wishes without complaint."

Klaus grunted in response.

"Without complaint," Elijah reiterated loudly.

Swallowing his pride, Klaus nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

Cami sat in the nursery, rocking Hope to sleep. As the little girl lay against her chest, Cami focused on the feeling of her small breaths against her skin, the scent of her hair, and the little fists holding tight to her shirt. She could honestly say she loved her. Knowing that she may never get the chance to be with her again, Cami tried to enjoy every moment with her. As content as she felt, it was made better when the love of her life walked into the nursery, making her grin with joy.

Klaus looked at the two females he loved more than anything and smiled. "I don't think I've ever seen a prettier picture."

Rising slowly to walk towards the crib, Cami responded in a whisper, "It took her a while to fall asleep. She's pretty stubborn like someone else I know."

"Of course Hayley is stubborn," he responded quietly with a knowing smirk.

She rolled her eyes and smirked back at him. Once Hope was tucked into her crib, she turned off the light and stepped out of the nursery with Klaus following closely behind. Once they reached his bedroom and shut the door, Cami turned to face him, putting her hands on her hips. "Now, when are you going to tell me what the hell you're up to?"

Slightly taken aback, Klaus blinked in response. "What in blazes are you talking about?"

"You may not have realized it, but I have been watching you. I can tell when you're hiding something. Never mind the fact that you seem awfully calm and collected about the fact that your 'beloved Cami' is about to take a giant leap into no man's land and may never come back!"

"I beg to differ, Camille. I can assure you that my concerns for you are very real indeed."

Seeing that he remained calm angered her even more. "Come on, Klaus! It's not like you're known for being an open and honest guy!"

"No, I'm known for being dangerously clever, which I will remind you has saved the lives of everyone I care about. Being clever oftentimes involves being intentionally deceitful. If you don't realize all this by now, Love, then you haven't learned very much about me during our little therapy sessions."

"So, am I to assume you are being intentionally deceitful because you have some clever plan to save me from this nightmare?" Her voice began to break as she stepped closer to him. "Can you at least tell me that?"

"Camille," he said firmly, "you are a true warrior. Do not forget that. These doubts and insecurities will diminish your power and your focus. Turn those feelings into hate, if you must. Hate me, hate your brother, whatever it takes when you get onto that prison world to help you survive. Do you understand?"

Fighting back her tears angrily, she cleared her throat. "So, you're head-shrinking me now, huh?" She couldn't help but smile a little. "Not bad."

"If there is anything I am obligated to confess to you at this moment is that I do love you." He stepped closer to her and placed his palm on her cheek, which he knew always had a calming effect on her. "I cannot begin to express how much pain and sorrow would follow me for all eternity if I could never be with you like this again."

A tear slid down her cheek. "Klaus, do you trust me?"

"I do trust you, my love. I need you to trust me, first and foremost. I can assure you that once we reach Mystic Falls, you will begin to see what I have been doing to help you prepare for your journey. But for now, I need you to focus on all the reasons you have to survive the Merge and come back to me so we can continue our new life together." He tilted her chin up and gently kissed her.

All of Cami's insecurities began to melt away as her feelings gave way to desire. "You're trying to distract me from being angry with you," she murmured against his lips.

He began trailing kisses down her neck. "Is it working?"

"That depends on how fast you can undress me and get me into bed."

* * *

The next morning, Cami made a trip to her uncle's apartment to retrieve the Ascendant. She took one last look around and decided to make a quick visit to her old neighborhood and workplace. Knowing that she would never be the same if she survived the Merge made Cami feel a sort of loss as she looked at the remnants of her old life. When she returned to the compound, Klaus had everything packed and ready to go to the airport. She gave her new family a proper goodbye and, with a few special trinkets from Freya in her hand, she and Klaus got in the car and headed out.

Once on the plane, Cami enjoyed her first class seating and ordered one cocktail after another. Looking over at Klaus, she said, "I think these are helping my nerves. Look," she held out her hand, which was steady, "no more shaking."

"I think I can do better than that." He quickly pressed his lips to hers and they began to kiss repeatedly, unable to separate for the longest time.

Cami leaned back in her chair and turned to him. "We never finished our conversation from last night."

"There is nothing more to discuss…"

"I trust you," she interrupted.

With his trademark crooked smile, Klaus asked, "Would you mind repeating that once more, Love?"

"Ugh! I said I trust you!" She said loudly. "You are simply incorrigible," she seethed in response to his ornery grin.

They landed in Richmond, VA and rented a car to drive up to Lake Monticello, and checked into a hotel. After having a nice dinner at an upscale restaurant, they drove to the wedding of Cami's friend, Amanda. Klaus wore a very expensive tuxedo and Cami wore the same green dress from their first date together. Pushing all thoughts of the Merge away, Cami was determined to enjoy a final night out with Klaus. Once they were seated, he put his arm around her and they watched the other guests filter in. "You look absolutely stunning tonight, Love," he said softly.

"Thank you. You look absolutely dapper in your expensive threads, I must say," she responded quietly. Cami noticed that Klaus seemed particularly interested in a couple seated a few rows ahead of them. The female turned and looked directly at him with an expression of pure shock and confusion. Then, she turned to her male companion, whispered, and he turned to look at him as well. His expression was harder to read. Cami looked at Klaus, who stared back at them with a confident smile. Cami leaned over and said, "Why do I get the feeling that they aren't staring at you just because you happen to be the most handsome guy in the room?"

"Well, I am the most handsome guy in the room, thank you for noticing. That adorable couple over there just happens to be Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes."


	21. Chapter 21: A Blast From The Past

Chapter 21: A Blast From The Past

"Wait, you mean that's 'Ripper' Stefan?" Cami asked, slightly shocked.

Klaus replied, "The one and only. His mother pales in comparison, really. She was a Ripper as well."

Cami swallowed as she remembered the horrific stories Klaus told her of Stefan's murderous rampages. "Eww. Gross images in my head. What about her?"

"A fleeting infatuation, nothing more."

She turned to Klaus, her eyes big with amusement. "That's her, isn't it? The pretty blond that banned you from your hometown!" She tried her best not to laugh, but a few chuckles came out nonetheless.

Feigning seriousness, Klaus responded sharply, "I'll have you know that I allowed her to seduce me in the woods when I made that promise. The poor girl was simply starving for my attention. I, being the kind soul that I am, took pity on her."

Still trying not to laugh, Cami replied, "Oh, she got you good. The all-powerful Klaus Mikaelson manipulated by a teenager!"

Klaus shot her a deadly look, a hint of playfulness hidden behind his expression. "Are you quite finished Sweetheart or shall I go back to the hotel without you?"

Cami cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Honey."

"Oh, now you refer to me as Honey? My humiliation is finally complete." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

She grabbed hold of his upper arm and kissed his cheek. "I love messing with you."

"You are lucky that I am madly in love with you. Others have died for far less crimes against me."

"Ok, ok. I get your point. Don't remind me."

Klaus gave her a final glance, then quickly kissed her cheek before the ceremony began. As she watched, Cami's imagination led her to a future date where it was her standing in Amanda's place, except she would have preferred a much smaller, more private wedding. As much as she wanted Klaus to someday propose, she knew that there would be obstacles. She was human and he was immortal. Eventually, they would have to resolve that, or decide to go their separate ways. The thought began to depress her, so she shifted her focus back to Klaus, who had his hand placed on hers during the entire ceremony. She smiled and could feel the love through that simple connection between them.

During the reception, which took place in the same venue, Caroline and Stefan kept their distance, occasionally looking their way. Even in the receiving line, as Cami visited briefly with Amanda, they intentionally stayed back. Then, the bride and groom shared their first dance. When everyone was invited to join, Cami grabbed Klaus's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. As Cami began to dance with Klaus, she kept eyeing Caroline, who was dancing with Stefan. She would dart her attention every time she saw Cami look her way. "If I didn't know any better," Cami whispered, "I would say that your little girlfriend over there is very interested in what you are doing right now. She keeps giving me the evil eye."

Klaus smirked. "Well, I'd hardly call her a girlfriend, Love. Now, Anastasia from 1575 – she was a girlfriend. Then there was Emily from 1680. Oh, and I musn't forget about Sophia from 1868…"

"Klaus!" Cami interrupted. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow, feigning innocence and still smirking. "Just shut up and kiss me!"

His smirk turned into an amused grin. "Then, there was Camille…" He captured her lips in a fiery and passionate kiss, lifting her off the ground and twirling her once. In the midst of their joy, they both turned to find Stefan and Caroline standing nearby, waiting to speak to them. Klaus put her down and they smiled politely.

"Hello, Klaus. Long time, no see," Stefan extended his hand and Klaus shook it.

"Stefan. Always a pleasure," he returned politely. "Allow me to introduce Miss Camille O'Connell." Stefan charmingly kissed Cami's hand in an old-fashioned greeting.

"It is very nice to meet you Camille."

"Please, call me Cami."

"Ok, Cami, I don't know if Klaus has told you how long we've known each other, but I am curious what kind of spell you put on him because I don't think I've ever seen him this happy. Well, at least when he wasn't murdering his enemies, creating new hybrids, you know, the usual."

Cami laughed politely. "Well, as much as I would like to take credit for this smiling face next to me, I think the real turning point is when he became a father."

The shock on Caroline's face as Klaus turned to her was evident. She obviously didn't know about Hope. "How are you, Caroline?"

She shot a hateful glare to Stefan, as if asking him why he didn't tell her that bit of news. Her eyes narrowed slightly when she looked at Klaus, as if looking for a hidden motive. "I'm fine, Klaus. What are you doing here?"

"Well, Cami wanted to see her friend get married. So, here we are."

Cami extended her hand to Caroline. "I've heard about you. You're a student, right?"

She shook Cami's hand lightly, her expression indicating that she indeed was a bit jealous, but was doing her best to hide it. "Yeah, that's where I met Brad. He works at Whitmore College. So, what do you do, Cami?"

"Therapist. Almost licensed."

"Wow, I bet you have your hands full trying to figure out this guy here. And being a mother?"

Cami chuckled politely. "He has been a challenge, but we managed to find some common ground. And, by the way, I'm not the baby mama. It's Hayley."

Caroline's fake smile gave way to a scrutinizing gaze. "Would you mind if I speak to Klaus alone for a minute?"

"Not at all." Cami watched the two step away. She turned to Stefan. "So, you are Lily Salvatore's son…"

Stefan sighed in response.

* * *

Klaus braced himself for the barrage of questions. Caroline was so predictable. "Wow, you move fast. I mean, Hayley? Really?"

"I beg your pardon, Miss Forbes. I seem to recall a moment during our last conversation where you specifically told me that I was not in your plans for the future."

"So?"

"So, I took it to mean what you intended. I moved on."

"How did you have a baby with Hayley?"

"Beats me, Love. Who knew that a one-night stand could lead to the creation of an entire new being?"

"How come you two aren't together? Shouldn't you be raising your kid as a couple?"

"Hayley and I are not on very good terms right now."

"Oh, big surprise. You probably did something horrible to her, knowing you."

"Yes, only because she deserved it."

She rolled her eyes. "And Cami? What's the story with her?"

"I'm in love with her. Isn't it obvious? Not that it is any of your business."

Caroline stepped close to him. "What are you really doing here?"

"Well, I already told you, Sweetheart."

"Just because you have a new girlfriend doesn't mean you can break your promise to me."

"I regret to inform you Caroline that my life does not revolve around you. I have business in Mystic Falls that I intend to take care of – with or without your permission."

"Are you taking her with you?"

"Why, Caroline Forbes, I do believe you're jealous."

"I am not! God, you are still so full of yourself! I happen to be with Stefan."

"Yes, I can see that. Good choice, Love. I'm sure he stimulates you and fits into your normal little life very nicely."

Letting out a small huff, Caroline looked over his shoulder at Cami, then back at him, crossing her arms. "Well, you could have done a lot worse. She's pretty. Seems mature. And smart. So, what in the hell is she doing with you?"

Laughing off her insult, Klaus replied, "Oh, Caroline. You haven't changed a bit. We will be in Mystic Falls tomorrow, so, perhaps you should stay a few nights with Stefan here in Lake Monticello and enjoy the scenery."

"It just so happens that we are staying a few nights."

"Then, we don't have a problem, do we, Caroline?"

"No, we don't have a problem. Just get what you need to get and go back to New Orleans." She stomped off as Klaus watched, still amused by her sense of righteousness, but also annoyed at the same time. He was relieved that he was not in Stefan's shoes as he walked back inside to find his true soul mate.


	22. Chapter 22: Mystic Falls

Chapter 22: Mystic Falls

"So, you know about my mother," Stefan replied to Cami's observation.

"I know that she's the one that brought the heretics back with her. And, I know that you both have the same…affliction."

Stefan appeared embarrassed. "So, Klaus filled you in on my deep dark secret."

"Well, if I can manage to help Klaus deal with his killer instinct, maybe I can help you, too, if you ever need me."

Smiling at her acute perception, Stefan replied, "I am happy to know that if I ever do need therapy, there is someone I can talk to who understands."

"I can't say I always understand it, but it is quickly becoming just a normal thing to me."

"I can see why Klaus, of all people, finds it easy to talk to you. Whatever you're doing for him, keep it up. I like seeing him like this."

The two shared some laughs as Klaus came up to them, looking rather serious. They both looked at him curiously. Cami asked, "Klaus? What's wrong?"

The twinge of jealousy that emerged within him began to feed his paranoia. "Well, it seems you two are getting along quite well. Anything of importance that I missed?"

"Um, no. I'm going to find Caroline. Cami, it was a pleasure," Stefan said, kissing her hand once again.

"Stefan," she acknowledged politely. After he walked away, Cami looked incredulously at her beau. "Don't tell me you're jealous!"

He responded with an air of arrogance and domination. "That is ridiculous, Camille. I am far superior in every aspect to that Salvatore boy. The hour is late and I think it is time we make our exit. Shall we?" He offered his arm to her and she accepted hesitantly.

As they walked out together, Cami muttered, "So, how did you piss off Caroline? She left you in a hurry."

"What can I say, Love. I'm impossible to get over."

She rolled her eyes. "Spoken like a true egotist."

* * *

They got back to the hotel and lounged on the cushy sofa in their suite. Cami took off her high heeled shoes and began rubbing her sore feet. Klaus watched her for a brief moment.

"Please. Allow me."

She hesitantly propped her legs on his lap and he began massaging her feet. As she closed her eyes and relaxed under the gentle pressure of his fingers on her aching arches, the sensation of her magic powers began to take hold. Looking at the window with its curtains drawn, Cami felt the urge to see the moonlight in its full glory. Chanting and motioning her arms outward, the curtains opened as she commanded. Klaus and Cami stared at each other is surprise. "Wow! That was unexpected." She stared at the window. "I did that? It was so easyIt was so easy!"

"I see you've found the key to unleashing your powers. You have to be in a relaxed state."

"Or this handy bracelet Freya gave me really works. She said it would amplify my powers." Cami shifted her legs off his lap and sat next to him. "I know all this magic stuff isn't new to you. You've seen so much as long as you've been around."

"Perhaps. But I've never seen you do anything like this. It is a whole new experience for me." Klaus stood up and went to his suitcase. He pulled out a small box and brought it to her. "Since this is a night of new beginnings, I want you to have this."

Cami swallowed. "Uh, oh. Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

Laughing softly, he replied, "No, it is not what you think it is. Open it."

She complied, lifting the lid of the box to reveal an ancient silver ring with a perfect sapphire in the center. "Klaus, this is beautiful. And old! Where did you get this?"

"It belonged to my mother. I don't think even Elijah knows I've had it for all these years. My mother gave it to me one day and asked me to save it for the woman who would possess my heart for eternity. I have never given it to anyone else."

Cami felt overwhelmed as tears slid down her cheeks. She gently placed the ring on her finger and admired it as it sparkled in the moonlight. "So, does this mean we're officially going steady?"

Klaus smiled. "This means that I pledge my love to you and only you. Whether you accept me or not, now or tomorrow, you have my heart forever."

She threw her arms around him and they kissed passionately. "I love it, Klaus! Thank you!" She stopped and re-examined the ring, remembering that it belonged to a witch. "Wait. Does it do anything?"

"No. It is merely a symbol of love. A reminder that my mother once loved me. Now, it will serve as a reminder of my great love for you."

"That's all the power it needs," she whispered, pulling him close to her. She sat back and looked into his eyes. "I love you, Klaus. Promise me that if anything happens to me tomorrow…"

"No, Camille. You not coming back to me is not an option. I will not discuss anything to the contrary. Now, I think we should enjoy this fantastic room with a view before we have to leave tomorrow. Don't you agree?"

She held her tongue, then nodded. They enjoyed each other in the most pleasurable way before falling asleep in each other's arms. Both woke before the sun came up, so they settled on the terrace and watched the sunrise together, reveling in the serenity and beauty of the morning. They took their time getting ready and made the drive to Mystic Falls. As they walked through the town, he went through the detailed history of his family's time there and showed her the significant landmarks where his family had been. Cami could almost feel the powerful magic that pulsed through the small town. It was a center of supernatural activity. Klaus used his new power through the heretic's vision to make sure they did not cross paths. As evening began to fall, they walked to a secluded cave in the woods. Cami's mouth dropped open when the beautiful witch stepped out to greet them.

"Camille, this is Gianna. She is going to assist you this evening," Klaus announced proudly.

Cami gave him an incredulous look and muttered, "I really wish you had told me about this. Who is this woman and how do you know her?"

"She is the most powerful guardian witch that I know. Gianna and I go way back, Love."

"Of course. Why am I not surprised," she continued to mutter.

"She has been preparing for weeks. You will have every advantage possible during this Merge." He held her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "Now, I am going to go play scout and make sure that there will be no interruptions while you two prepare."

"I'll see you before I leave, right?"

"I will be there. Stop worrying, Love." He kissed her again and left.

She turned to Gianna. "Well, I guess I should be thanking you, but I'd like to know what specifically I should be thanking you for."

"It is nice to meet you, Camille. Come. We have much to do before the eclipse."

* * *

As Klaus guarded the cave, he saw a clear vision of Lily Salvatore when he linked to John. He thought about her connection to the heretics and decided that it would be best if she were under Hugo's control as well. She was a potential threat that he did not want to deal with and he was certain she could not be trusted. Strategically, he felt that he was in the best position of his life. He would soon have everything he ever wanted.

* * *

Gianna and Cami practiced their spells and incantations together in preparation for the use of the Ascendant. As the hours passed by, Cami grew to appreciate the Italian witch for the gentle control she seemed to have over her powers. It was almost time. They moved near the entrance of the cave, where the eclipse would be visible to them. "Cami, you are everything Niklaus said you were." She held her hands in hers. "I am happy to share a part of myself with someone as amazing as you."

"Are you always this cryptic? What exactly do you mean?"

"You will know when the Merge is over. Trust me and trust the love Niklaus has for you. That is all you need."

"Is it obvious that I'm nervous as hell about this?" Cami began to pace.

"Yes, but remember what I said. All will be well in the end."

Klaus walked towards them and Cami went immediately into his arms. "How is my brave bartender?"

"Anything but brave. But, you know me. When it's show time, I'll be ready."

He caressed her cheek. "You will survive this, my Love."

"Klaus, when John kidnapped me, I told him that I would ask you to protect Lily from Madame Regina. Please do that for me."

He started to say something in protest, but instead simply closed his mouth and nodded. Cami reached up and kissed him.

"I love you, Klaus Mikaelson. Don't forget about all the progress you've made. Be good to your family and don't take them for granted."

His eyes welled up, not wanting to let her go. "You will come back to me." He held her hand against his chest. "My beautiful Camille. I love you." He kissed her once more before she stepped away and went back to Gianna's side, who was preparing the Ascendant.

"Take my hand, Camille," Gianna commanded. She complied and listened to her chant in Italian. An electric pulse went through her body, causing her to shiver.

"What the hell was that?" Cami shouted.

Gianna continued to chant, her voice getting quieter and quieter. Motioning for her to complete the necessary task to activate the Ascendant, Cami used a small knife to cut her hand, dripping blood onto the device while Gianna poured the vial of blood from the heretic to mingle with it. They began to chant as the moonlight faded to darkness. The Ascendant became active and Cami braced herself. A rush of wind blew past them into the cave. She felt her body grow light, then her senses became overwhelmed as she was magically transported to the prison world where she would finally meet her brother in battle.

Klaus watched as she left his sight, knowing that they had to move fast before Gianna lost all her strength. They quickly prepared the other Ascendant, using the vial they found inside the box, which they knew contained the blood of a Green Serpent Guild member. Following the directions printed on the old parchment paper, they were able to open the portal to their prison world, allowing Hugo to arrive without the need for Klaus to physically retrieve him. Gianna was nearly spent, opting to sit down and rest while Klaus introduced himself to the new arrival.

"So, you are the infamous Hugo. The one that dared defy the great Green Serpent Guild." Klaus examined the tall, slender fellow. His dark eyes gave off just enough hatred that Klaus knew he would not have a hard time convincing him of what he must do.

"Where am I? Why did you bring me here?" Hugo's voice was loud and boisterous.

"Perhaps you've heard of me. Niklaus Mikaelson. Welcome to the twenty-first century, my friend. I have much work for you to do."

"Yes, I know who you are. Bringer of chaos and destruction. I have admired you, Sir."

"Well, it is nice to be appreciated. Now, I am in urgent need of your assistance."

"I have my own agenda, Friend. Am I close to the guild?"

"Patience, Hugo. You will soon have the revenge you seek. This is how you will get it…"


	23. Chapter 23: The Land of Eternal Night

Chapter 23: The Land of Eternal Night

The cold breeze froze Cami's skin as the bright light that surrounded her gave way to a dark and dismal landscape that was barren and lifeless. She looked up at the sky and saw a few dim stars, but the moon was large and red, giving off very little light. Cami closed her eyes and listened. The sound of flowing water and the scent of a bonfire guided her across the foreboding land as she struggled to see into the darkness. As she walked towards the faint light ahead, seemingly from the bonfire, it was as if she was not making any progress. No matter how far she walked, the bonfire was just out of reach. She stopped and looked to her left. There was a stream that seemed to be endless. Carefully walking towards it, she was somewhat surprised when she was able to reach it and touch the flowing water. It was ice cold. Looking into the clear water, she expected to see her reflection, even in the faint light. It wasn't there. "Why do I feel like Alice in Wonderland?" she mumbled to herself, trying to force herself to be brave when she was trembling inside from fear and from the cold wind. She sat down next to the stream and attempted to manipulate the water with her magic. It didn't work. Taking a deep breath, she remembered how she needed to be relaxed, but found it difficult to do so. She closed her eyes and concentrated on relaxing, thinking about Klaus's hands on her body and his nimble fingers massaging her muscles. Holding the ring he gave her close to her heart, Cami began chanting. When she opened her eyes, a column of water stood at her attention, rising from the stream. Extending her hands outward, she managed to force the water column to break apart into thousands of droplets, soaking the land on the other side of the stream. Exhaling with excitement and relief, she looked towards the unreachable bonfire and decided to cast a spell to bring it closer, since she could not seem to walk towards it. It started to work. Each time she opened her eyes after chanting the spell, the bonfire was a little closer. Suddenly, a ball of flame came hurtling towards her. She leaned to one side to dodge it, then quickly stood up to see what was going on. Two more came at her and she dove to the ground to miss them. Quickly, she manipulated the water to create a shield, blocking the next barrage of flame attacks. A figure approached her from the other side of the water shield, reaching his hand through the water. His arm followed, then the rest of him appeared. "Impressive, Cami."

"It can't be!" She blinked a few times, unsure if her eyes were deceiving her. "Uncle Kieran?"

He smiled at her. "I've been waiting for you."

"What are you doing here?"

"The other side collapsed. Suddenly, I found myself here."

"Well…good! I'm glad you're here because I have a few things to say to you!"

He folded his hands in front of him. "Oh, please do."

"How could you lie to me about Sean? I mourned him! I left my life to come to New Orleans and try to figure out what madness led to his murderous ways!"

"And you found Klaus Mikaelson. So, it hasn't been all bad. Has it?"

"This isn't about my relationship with Klaus, this is about you lying to me!"

"I was protecting you, Cami."

A strange feeling came over her as she stared at her uncle. She could tell something was off about him. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know what you mean, Cami."

"You have this smug look on your face. Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, maybe I know something you don't."

"You're not my uncle, are you?"

Kieran's body began to shift. His appearance began to give way to a different one. Sean had been there the whole time. The smug expression didn't disappear with the emergence of Sean's familiar face. He waved his hand and brought the distant bonfire closer, illuminating the landscape in front of them. "I never could fool you for long, Sis."

Overcome with emotion, Cami breathed a heavy sigh as she looked at her twin brother. He had a harshness about him, as if he had aged several years beyond her. "Sean? What happened to you?"

"What happened to you? Where did your good judgement go?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Getting involved with Klaus Mikaelson!"

"How do you know about that? Those so-called friends of yours that have been training you? They've been spying on me, haven't they? Where are those bastards hiding?"

"We have been left alone. They keep in touch with Madame Regina. She knows everything."

"Well, I know for a fact that she can't know everything. Not that it's any of your business, but no one can outsmart Klaus."

"That remains to be seen."

"Sean! Don't you remember how we were? We used to be so close! It's like I'm talking to a stranger!"

"You are not my sister any longer. You are my enemy."

She was somewhat stung by his words. "Sean, listen to me. They are using us as pawns in this battle for power. Please, can't you think of some way out of this? I don't want to fight you!"

"I want to fight you. You are the only thing standing in my way of going back home."

"Do you really want to hurt me?"

"If that's what it takes." He lunged at her and she successfully dodged his attack. "That was just a warm-up."

Cami cast a spell to manipulate the fire and managed to release a few fireballs his way. The last one caught his sleeve on fire. Panicked, she manipulated the water and put the fire out. "Are you okay?"

Sean began to laugh. "You don't get it, do you? Showing mercy on me will only get you killed." He stared at her for the longest time. "Why don't we just get to it?"

Seeing the pure hatred in his eyes made Cami realize that this was not the brother she knew before. He had truly died and was gone forever. "Fine. Let's get this over with." She extended out her hand. He brought out a knife and cut her palm. He did the same to his and the two joined both hands. Closing their eyes, they started chanting and the Merge process began. The winds picked up around them and the bonfire seemed to rise in strength. Echoes of thunder began to rumble the landscape and a mixture of rain and dust began to swirl through the atmosphere. Suddenly, both opened their eyes. As they shared one final glance, Sean released one hand and magically hurled the knife at Cami.

"I can't take any chances, Sis. I'm sorry."

The knife flew into Cami's chest and she fell to the ground. The exploding pain knocked the wind out of her and she could feel blood coming up through her system. As it trickled out of her mouth, she stared up at the stars and thought of Klaus and how they had stargazed together on their first date. A peace overcame her as she continued to look up and consciousness began to fade away…

* * *

Klaus had waited patiently in the cave since he sent Hugo away on his mission. It had been hours since Cami's departure and he watched Gianna with great interest as she used her remaining powers to keep the portal open in anticipation of her return. Suddenly, the Ascendant came to life, its small mechanisms turning slowly as it rested on a flat rock inside the cave. Klaus managed to catch Gianna in his arms as she collapsed. Looking into the Italian witch's eyes one last time, he asked gently, "Is it done?"

She nodded weakly. "My link to Cami remains. I wish a happy life for you, Niklaus. Thank you for giving me a way out."

"No. It is I who should be thanking you for your sacrifice. Rest in peace, Love." She smiled at him, then peacefully died in his arms. He laid her down next to the wall of the cave, then went over to the Ascendant and watched as the gears began to move faster. In a matter of moments, Cami's body arrived and Klaus carried her deeper into the cave. As he stroked her face and hair, he quickly pulled the knife out of her chest and threw it against the wall, breaking it into pieces. Seeing her covered in blood and lifeless caused him intense distress and he found himself welling up with tears. He left her for a moment, just long enough to take the Ascendant and destroy it the same way he destroyed the knife. As he sat next to Cami's body, he tapped into John's vision and saw that Hugo had followed his orders. He had gathered John and the other heretics to go with him to the Green Serpent Guild's hidden temple. Lily Salvatore was with them as well, as a prisoner. Victory was drawing near and Klaus felt the anticipation growing within him, just as he always did when he prepared for war. He couldn't bear to look at his beautiful Camille any longer, so he turned away and continued to monitor the progress of Hugo's new army. Moments passed by. Soon, the sound of new breath echoed through the cave, and the shadow cast on the wall showed Klaus that all the plans for his future had now come to fruition.


	24. Chapter 24: A New Queen

Chapter 24: A New Queen

A distant sound of dripping water, the feel of a hard, cold slab underneath her body, and the familiar scent of Klaus Mikaelson brought Cami's senses back to life. Her eyes snapped open and she inhaled a long, deep breath. The pain in her chest prevented her from sitting up. As she tried to move, it was as if all her muscles had not been used in a very long time. Crying out in pain, Cami was unable to speak as she looked around, trying to figure out where she was.

Her eyes focused on Klaus's handsome face as he came quickly to her side. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Easy, Love. Your body needs time to heal."

"Heal from what?" She asked hoarsely, struggling to remember what happened to her. The scent of blood finally reached her nostrils. She touched her chest and stared at her fingers, which were covered in it. The horror of what she saw and felt caused her to shiver. He immediately embraced her and stroked her hair, cradling her in his arms. Pure terror continued to consume her as she held tight to him, unsure of what was real and what was not. Hot tears streamed down her face. "I don't remember anything. What am I doing here?" She gripped his jacket with all her might as he placed soft kisses on her forehead. He looked down into her eyes and placed his palm on her cheek.

"You came back to me. My beautiful, brave warrior." His eyes shined with pride and complete devotion. "Nothing will ever tear us apart again."

Cami stared at Klaus, recalling every moment with him and gaining comfort from his presence. "Please help me, Klaus. What happened?"

He placed his lips gently on hers, smiling as she returned his kiss with what little strength she had. "You were victorious, my love. You won the Merge."

She looked at him in confusion and shook her head as the memory of the Merge came back to her. "No. I couldn't have. Sean threw that knife at me. He tried to kill me. I didn't kill him. He was alive when I…died." Her eyes grew wide with shock. "I died, Klaus! I lost! So, what am I doing here?" She struggled to sit up, but Klaus held her in place. Before she realized what she was doing, her eyes snapped shut and a healing chant came tumbling out of her lips. In a matter of minutes, her body was completely healed. Still shivering, she sat up, opened her eyes wide and stared at Klaus, who was somewhat stunned.

"Your powers have come full circle…so quickly," he commented, with a hint of shock in his voice.

She looked past Klaus and saw Gianna lying on the ground. She scrambled to her feet and knelt next to her. "What happened to her?"

"Gianna is dead. She cast a linking spell before you left. That is how you survived."

"Why would she do that?" Cami stared at the lifeless witch, feeling confused.

Klaus prepared himself as she realized the truth. "Because she wanted to die."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them, she zeroed in on the broken knife and waved her hand towards it. The pieces vibrated, then began to melt into a puddle. "That knife killed me. Shouldn't we both be dead if we were linked? Did these new powers bring me back from the dead?"

Klaus sighed, then told her the truth. "No, Love. Gianna was immortal. She gave that gift to you so that you would not die."

The revelation caused a sinking feeling in her stomach. Cami looked incredulously at him. "You're telling me that I can't die?"

"Yes, that is what I am telling you. You now possess the gift of immortality." The fear in her eyes caused Klaus to feel a twinge of fear himself.

"Am I…like you?"

"No, Love. You are nothing like the monster that I am. You are now a very powerful witch. You won the Merge, so you inherited your brother's powers, as well as Gianna's. However, you do not have to hide every other century as she did. You are free to do as you wish." He paused before continuing, walking up to her and helping her to her feet. He took her hand into his. "Camille, you are no longer bound by the limits of mortality. We can be together forever."

Cami shook her head in denial. "No, this isn't happening. I was supposed to die and Sean was supposed to win the Merge! I'm a total stranger to Gianna, why…would she give me her immortality?"

"She no longer wanted to live. Her existence had become unbearable. In a way, you saved her soul."

"You knew what would happen during the Merge, didn't you? All this time! You planned all this!"

His expression was stoic. "Yes, I did. I was not prepared to lose you."

"You made a decision about my life without consulting me! How dare you!" She fought back tears and angrily shoved him with both hands.

"Camille…"

"No! You don't understand! She is dead because of me! Is my brother dead, too?"

"Yes. I destroyed the Ascendant. His world is lost forever."

"That's two deaths I have on my conscious, Klaus! Two! Do you understand why I'm having a hard time with this?" Klaus stared helplessly at her as she continued. "You lied to me all this time! Why didn't you tell me what you were planning? Don't you think I had a right to know that this is what was going to happen to me?" Her anger continued and she slapped him hard across the face. She raised her hands again and was about to push him once more.

Klaus's jaw became taut and he grabbed her wrists, halting her attack on him. "Stop this madness, Camille! If I had told you, you would not have fought as hard as you did in training. There was a chance you wouldn't have been strong enough to endure the Merge or the linking spell with Gianna. I saved your life and yes, it was for selfish reasons! I was not about to let you die when it was within my power to stop it…because I could not bear to think of my world without you in it!"

Cami began to calm down, her feelings of love for him surfacing with an overwhelming force. "Klaus, I know that you love me and you wanted to save my life, but…"

"But nothing! It is so much more than merely being in love with you, Cami! You have unimaginable powers now. We can have the most amazing life together. Your desire to help others will not have to cease because of what you are. Can you not see that?"

She took a moment to process his words. Suddenly remembering John, Cami asked, "I have a heretic army now! What am I supposed to do? Where are they?"

"They are no longer your problem."

"Why?" she asked skeptically.

Mentally preparing for another barrage of attacks, Klaus confessed his remaining secret to her. "Gianna also assisted me in obtaining a more suitable leader for the heretics. You do not have to be burdened by those loathsome creatures. As we speak, Hugo, the new leader I just spoke of, is leading the heretic army towards the Green Serpent Guild to begin their annihilation. They will never interfere with your life again."

"Oh, I see. Their lives will also be taken because of me."

"No, that is where you are wrong. Hugo is enacting his revenge. They tortured him. I merely brought him here to help you."

Putting her hands on her hips, she looked down at the floor. "So, what other decisions did you make for me while I was away?"

"Camille, you can continue to be angry with me all you want. That does not change the fact that you still love me." He stared into her eyes, then placed his palm on her cheek.

Cami took several deep breaths, as if trying to keep herself calm. "So, what happens to me when I become like Gianna?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow, letting his hand fall to his side. "What do you mean?"

"What happens when the day comes that I can't stand my immortality anymore? What then?"

"Camille, she was virtually a prisoner of that guardian coven of witches! She was only allowed to live for herself every other century! You will have every freedom imaginable! I want you to live however you wish!"

"This is all too much for me. I need some fresh air." She walked out of the cave and into the early morning light. As she stared at the sunrise, it was as if she were seeing it in a brand new way. Klaus walked up behind her and placed his hand on her upper arm.

"Everything I did, I did for you. Because my love for you is so great that I could not bear the thought of you not existing on this world. I know you are angry with me, Love, but in time, I hope you will forgive me."

She turned her head slightly. "My life has completely changed, Klaus. Yes, I still love you. That will never change. But I can't be with you."

"What?" Klaus's hopeful smile faded and turned to disappointment.

Cami crossed her arms and looked at the ground. "When we get back home, I'm going back to live in my old place. I need time alone. Away from you."

The pain of her words hurt him, but he knew all along that she would not be happy with what he had done. "Cami, I would much prefer you return to your room at my home…"

"No, Klaus. I can't live under your roof right now." She turned to him. "My mind is made up. Please take me back to New Orleans and let me go. Don't call me. Don't visit me."

He watched a tear slide down her cheek and he brushed it away with his thumb. Doing his best to hide his own aching heart, he responded calmly, "As you wish, my love. I will respect your decision."


	25. Chapter 25: Where Do We Go From Here?

Chapter 25: Where Do We Go From Here?

The plane ride home was filled with silence. Klaus drank heavily while Cami's stomach was still in knots as she contemplated her new state of existence. When they landed in New Orleans, they retrieved his car and he drove her to Rousseau's, as she had requested during their single brief conversation when they left the airport. They shared one final glance before Klaus drove away, leaving Cami alone in front of her former place of employment. Ignoring the already obvious pain of separation, she stared at the Rousseau's sign for a moment before entering and finding Vincent seated at the bar.

He turned to her and his eyes widened in shock. She could tell that he knew something was different about her. "That obvious, huh?" Cami ordered a drink and downed it quickly.

"Um, yeah. Pretty obvious. Your power level just went through the roof and you look like you've been to hell and back."

"That pretty much sums it up."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It'll take a while."

"It looks like you need a friend right now, so I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, here goes…"

* * *

Klaus walked into the compound and dropped his bags in the foyer. Freya greeted him with a smile, but it quickly faded when she saw that Cami wasn't with him. She started to ask when she saw the sadness in his eyes, but he gave her a weary, yet dangerous look that told her to remain silent. He brushed past her, grabbed a large bottle of bourbon, and went straight to his private art room. It was not long before he had a canvas covered in dark colors and aggressive brush strokes that echoed the turmoil that resided within him…

* * *

Vincent's expression was a mixture of shock and compassion as Cami finished telling him about her journey into witchcraft and her decision to leave Klaus. They finished another round of drinks, then moved to a table to have something to eat. "So, I'm ready to hear your thoughts," she asked earnestly.

"Well, Cami, you've been through a lot, both good and bad. I think it's a good thing you're taking some time to be by yourself. I'm no fan of Klaus Mikaelson, but he did save your life. If he hadn't, I would have lost a good friend and chances are your brother would be wreaking havoc on this world right now since he was being coached by that ruthless Green Serpent Guild."

"I know you're right. I just can't help but think there could have been a way for him to tell me the truth."

"I understand what you're feeling. You feel betrayed. It'll take some time to get over that. But, the man does love you."

"I love him, too. That's why this is so hard."

"Let me help you with your new powers. Maybe we can work through some of these feelings you have through your magic."

"I can't think of anything else to do. It's worth a try…"

* * *

It had been three days since his return when Elijah paid Klaus a visit in his private art room. He had a couple of completed canvases by this time, which were concealed with a white cloth. "I'm quite busy, Elijah," he muttered, still painting furiously.

"This will not take long, Brother. I want to know what you have seen through your link to John."

"All is well. Hugo was successful in slaughtering each and every one of the Green Serpent Guild members. It occurred last night and I watched with intense curiosity and satisfaction."

"Is that all?"

"What else would there be?"

"I, for one, would like to know where he plans to go next."

"I don't really care at this point. He has served his purpose for me and…for Cami."

"You have not spoken her name until now. It pains you. I can see that."

"I do not wish to discuss it. Now, you may leave. I have work to do."

Elijah headed to the door. "I am truly sorry, Niklaus. Do not lose faith."

Klaus did not respond. He heard his brother leave, so he continued moving the paintbrush across the canvas, desperately trying to block out the ache of missing her…

* * *

Nothing was the same for Cami. It had been over a week since she came back. She tried to enjoy staying in her old place, working a few times as a backup bartender for Rousseau's, and studying her psychology textbooks, but she soon realized that those were meant for Camille the Human, not Camille the Witch. Vincent had worked with her every day, helping her discover what she could do with her new powers and listening to her talk about Klaus much more frequently than she had intended.

Finally one day, he stopped her in mid-sentence and said, "Girl, you need to stop all this."

"Stop what?"

"You know where you belong. I think you've accomplished all you're going to on your own, and with my help. You know and I know that there is only one person that can truly help you now."

Cami took a deep breath. "I hurt him, Vincent. What if he can't forgive me?"

"You've forgiven him, right?"

She thought it over and realized that her anger at his deceit was gone. "Yeah, I guess I have. He saved my life. I trusted him then and I trust him now. He would never do anything to put me in jeopardy. He said he made a selfish decision, but maybe I would have chosen the same path just so I could live to be with him."

"You've got a point there."

"Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Because you're a strong, independent woman who doesn't like people making choices for her."

"I get it now! He was right! If he had told me the truth, I wouldn't have fought as hard and I wouldn't have ever realized how valuable my life is. I never wanted to die. I want to be with Klaus. That's the one thing I am sure about." She gathered her things and kissed Vincent on the cheek. "Thank you for everything. You've been a wonderful friend."

"Be happy, Cami. Good luck to you both."

* * *

She found him where she expected him to be. As she entered the moonlit room, it was as if she were about to relive the glorious night they spent together not that long ago. Cami was in awe as she watched him furiously painting on his canvas, the muscles of his torso flexing with each brushstroke. He was shirtless once again and wearing his usual tight-fitting jeans. As he moved to the side just enough for her to see what was on the canvas, tears began sliding down her cheek as she realized he was painting her. Looking around, there were several paintings of her, each showing a different side to her personality. She covered her mouth, stifling sobs at how beautiful his art was and she realized how deep his feelings for her really were.

"I did as you asked, did I not?" He spoke in monotone, cold and distant.

Cami could barely speak. "Yes, and I thank you for that."

"Why are you here?" His voice was the same and it almost frightened her.

"Don't you already know? Or, are you really that unsure of how I feel about you?" She cautiously took a few steps toward him.

"I believe you made yourself quite clear when you left. You indicated that you had no intention of returning, so what, pray tell, should have made me think otherwise?"

"First of all, I never told you I wasn't coming back. After everything we've been through together, the fact that my heart belongs to you should be enough to realize that no matter where I go, that's never going to change. I know that now."

He stopped in mid-stroke, turning slightly sideways. "So, what is it that you want from me?" His voice broke just slightly, which made her realize that he was opening up to what she had to say.

"I want you to understand why I had to leave. Yes, I was furious at you for not letting me choose my own destiny, but I know you well enough that if you had been in my shoes, you would have reacted the exact same way."

He took a deep breath. "Perhaps." He continued to paint.

"Klaus, look at me."

"I am busy right now. Another time would be better."

"Well, I think this is the perfect time. Looking around in here, all I see are images of me! I'm right here, in the flesh! And I'm never leaving you ever again. You, the troubled soul that I've spent hours of therapy with turned out to be the one person I could count on. Thank you, Klaus, for saving my life. I love you so much for everything you did for me, and I still love you for everything that you are." She walked up to him and encircled his torso, leaning her tear-stained cheek against his back. He stiffened at her touch and stopped painting. She felt him take a deep breath, then let out a slight shudder. He slowly turned to her and she could see him fighting back tears.

"You were my world, Camille. I made my choices because I could not bear living without you. As you can see, I didn't fare too well once you were gone, so I created my own world filled with every version of my Camille I could think to create."

"It's beautiful, Klaus. So amazingly beautiful."

He placed his palm on her cheek and gave her his trademark crooked smile. "I still prefer the real thing."

She smiled and placed her hand on his. "I need you, now more than ever."

"As I do you, my eternal beloved."

* * *

The moonlight grew brighter, highlighting the exposed skin of the two bodies that lay intertwined under the red satin sheets. Klaus reveled in the fact he could be more sexually intense with Cami, now that she was immortal. He spent hours making love to her, making her feel the extent of how much he had missed her and how much more rewarding their coupling would be for the rest of eternity. He took one drink of her blood and the sensation of it coursing through his body sent him over the edge in a matter of seconds. Every cry of pleasure inspired him to go even further with her until exhaustion had finally set in. She was his queen in every sense of the word and he wanted her to know it.

The new heights of passion were beyond anything Cami could have imagined. She thought back to their first time together and how she didn't think anything else could compare to how skilled he was as a lover, but she was so wrong. The feel of his bite was no longer painful, just purely erotic. He reached new levels of intensity that exhausted her into a peaceful sleep, safe in his arms. After a few hours, she awoke with an insatiable sexual appetite and began making love to him, bringing his passion to its zenith before both fell asleep well into the early morning hours.

Both awoke at the same time, kissing each other and stroking each other's bare skin. "I was starting to believe that you intended to stay away for much longer," Klaus murmured.

"That was my intention, but I missed you so much and I forgave you a lot quicker than I expected."

"Must be my unending charms," he said confidently, smirking at her.

"Or your amazing bedroom skills," she replied.

"Or simply that I was right all along."

"I don't know if I would go that far, but I am grateful to still be here with you. Let's just leave it at that." They continued to kiss until there was a knock at the door.

Klaus quickly got dressed and opened the door to find Elijah standing there with a concerned look on his face. "What is it, Elijah?"

"I'm afraid your unwillingness to care about a certain ancient warlock has proven to be a mistake, Niklaus." He stepped past him into the middle of the room and looked at Cami. "My apologies for the interruption, but you need to know about this, too."

Cami covered herself as best she could and sat up attentively. "Of course, Elijah. What's going on?"

"It seems the cemeteries have been in a state of unrest. Long deceased witches are rising from the grave…as heretics."

Klaus's concern was apparent as he looked at his brother. "Well, it seems our Hugo is trying to raise his own army. But to what end?"

"I do not know, but I believe you two would be the best ones to investigate this matter."

Klaus looked at Cami, still somewhat stunned by her luminous beauty. "Camille, would you prefer me to handle this or do you wish to be involved? After all, you are practically a Mikaelson." He gave her his trademark crooked smile.

She looked deep into his eyes and saw the respect he felt for her, which made her smile despite the potentially dire situation that presented itself. "I'm already involved. Always and forever goes for me, too."

THE END

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I am so glad you enjoyed reading this story. I love these two main characters so much (obviously, I'm a big time Klamille shipper) and I hope I did them justice in staying true to who they are on the show. If you haven't already, please read my other work and follow me so you will know when I post my next one. Thanks and happy reading!**


End file.
